Running Up That Hill
by BrandyWine97-64
Summary: "If I have to tell you every second of the day that I love you I will and if I have to remind you every hour I'm yours I will and if I have to tell you you're the only one I want every day I will just so you can get it through that think skull of yours I'm not going anywhere okay" says the one and only Serenity Gilbert to the one and only Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Ch1 Dear Dairy

_**(A/N)**_

_**Sorry the first chapter is short it is just so you can see the perception of Serenity, and find out where we are in the vampire diaries in case you don't know this story takes place in season 3 episode 21. In the dairy entry I skimmed through events, but hopefully I gave you enough to know Damon is in love with both Serenity and Elena and Elena loves Damon and Stefan and Klaus fancies Serenity instead of Caroline. It's just one big love square so not only does Elena have to choose so does Serenity. I hope you guys like this!**_

_**Disclaimer you should already know who owns vampire diaries and it's certainly not me I only own my OC (s) **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Dear Dairy,

My name is Serenity Gilbert/Petrova. My friends mostly call me Blue, because one it's shorter than my real name and from my eyes. I have a twin sister named Elena except I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I have a younger brother/cousin, Jeremy, and my step dad Alaric. The only reason I'm writing in a dairy is from my sister. Elena says this should help me vent and it's therapeutic. Honestly I'm doing this because maybe I will feel better once I get this all out even though it's only on paper.

It all started two summers ago. My parents Miranda and Grayson Gilbert picked Elena and me up after a party. One minute everything was fine, Elena was a little bummed because her and her boyfriend (my friend) Matt broke up. We were talking and laughing, then dad swerved and we went off a bridge. Elena and I survived, but our parents didn't. I blocked everyone out and went to cheer camp, Elena stayed in her room writing in her dairy, and Jeremy turned to drugs.

On the first day of junior year is when I met the infamous Stefan Salvatore. I found him attractive; he was also into Elena which I was happy for her. Elena needed a distraction way more than I did. I ended up dating Elena's ex Matt…I was very shallow and insecure and he was there. Matt and I broke up mutually we were better as friends. We may be dated I don't know three days top and it didn't help when he was still hung up on Elena. Then I got to meet Damon Salvatore when he and Caroline showed up at Elena and I's dinner party for Stefan and Bonnie (it was so they could get along for Elena's sake).

Soon after that Elena and Stefan became inseparable. Vicki disappeared (I found out later she died), Jer stopped doing drugs and became better. Then Elena and I found out we were adopted. We confronted our aunt Jenna and found out our mother's name is Isobel who turned out to be our history teacher's late wife. So that made Alaric our new step dad he also ended up dating our aunt. A lot happened and it was when Elena and I were kidnapped by Rose and Trevor (people who have a history with certain vampires that could easily kill them so we were a trade for their freedom) I found out about vampires.

Stefan and Damon ended up saving us, after I saw Trevor's head come off from Elijah. Elijah wanted to take Elena away he is also known about Klaus wanting Elena. After the ordeal they all three (Stefan, Damon, and Elena) sat me down and told me the truth. So I then knew everything and did everything I could to help my sister. I ended up growing closer to the gang then I already was. I wasn't angry I was relieved that I was now in the circle. I also discovered about Katherine and about Elena and I's real parents just all of it.

When Klaus finally surface and the ritual happened…aunt Jenna died she was the vampire, Tyler's friend Jules died, and Elena died. Elena and I's birth father John (who we thought was our uncle) died so Elena could live still being human. After everything happened Stefan saved Damon from a werewolf bite we spent an entire summer looking for Stefan who left with Klaus. When they did come back everything was a mess. Stefan had no emotions then did, Damon and I strangely grew closer so did Damon and Elena it was almost like a triangle. We almost killed Klaus, and Klaus fancy's me as he so put it, we figured out the Originals secrets and family, we killed Finn (Klaus's brother), I kissed Damon on a road trip to get Jeremy after we sent him away from Danger falls (Mystic Falls) (Elena wasn't pleased with kiss neither was Stefan). I think I have you caught up.

Now we are dealing with Ester. Ester is Klaus's mother who did a ritual on Alaric. Alaric is already a vampire hunter and she turned him into the exterminator of vampires. Except well Alaric isn't going to make the transition this all happened yesterday during the 1920s dance. I also better get going I'm on clean up duty…even though I really wanted to do was cry all day for Alaric I loved him like a real dad. Well duty calls may be the dairy thing isn't too shabby.

Love Blue (Serenity)

_**Again sorry it's short, but I hope you like it! I will try to follow the stories plot the best I can just a few twists and in stuff I have to add Serenity in there somehow… **_


	2. Ch2 Before Sunset

**_(A/N)_**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites it means a whole lot to me! _**

**_Disclaimer; i do not own anything besides my OC _**

**_Chapter 2 Before Sunset_**

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I straighten my hair like Elena's and I was out the door. When I got to the school it was only Rebecca, Caroline, and I. We mostly kept quiet when I announced I'm cleaning up somewhere else. I toss the trash bag away and got out my phone. I let my thumb hover over Damon's name. We haven't talked about what happened and I wasn't sure if I wanted too. To be honest I did like Damon, but Damon is in love with Elena and I think Elena might have feelings for Damon. I really feel bad for Stefan…plus don't get me started on Klaus.

_Bang_

I look up from my phone and glance around the hallways to see nothing. When my phone goes off I about jumped of my own skin.

Tyler.

"Hey" I answer "What's wrong" I asked

"Why do you expect something's wrong" silence "Okay never mind anyway I already called Care, your boyfriend wants me to help pack up his house for him" Tyler explains

"Boyfriend" I question

"Klaus" Tyler answers "He's leaving town apparently" he explains.

"One he is not my boyfriend he loves me I can't help that and two good" I say

"Whatever just letting you know I got to go bye" Tyler dismisses.

"Bye" as soon as I hang my phone I feel someone grab me in vamp speed I couldn't scream. I also mentally curse myself for dropping my phone. I then was put down into one of the school seats. I look up to see Alaric. I smile brightly.

"You're not dead" I exclaim happily. I jump up and throw my arms around his neck and pull him close. I pull back to notice something off about him. His eyes seemed emotionless I turn around when I hear a whimper to see Caroline penciled to a desk.

"Sit down Serenity" Alaric says sternly. I don't talk I just listen and keep my mouth shut. I watch as he grabs my phone and dials a number. "It's me. I'm at the school I have Caroline and Serenity. I need you to come to school don't tell or bring anyone or I kill them" Alaric says and breaks my phone by slamming down on the desk. A million questions were running through my mind…how did Alaric transition? Who was he on the phone with? How are Caroline and I going to get out of here alive? What does Alaric want with me? I have a feeling none of these questions will be answered until later…maybe.

I was suddenly breathing heavily. It was almost like I was having a panic attack. I could also hear Caroline breathing deeply I knew this because of the vervain rag in her mouth. If I could just get Caroline out of here she can get some help…

"Right on time" Alaric mumbles. I suddenly hear footsteps then my heart stops. Elena. She comes through the door with a gasp as she sees Caroline and me with tears streaming down my face. She was also shocked to see it was really Alaric on the phone.

"Let them go Alaric" Elena says. Alaric motions towards us.

"Free Caroline yourself, Serenity stay seated for me please" he says strongly. Elena walks over to us cautiously and bends down next to Caroline. Elena grips the one pencil in her hand, and looks to Caroline as if silently asking permission. Caroline nods slowly and whimpers loudly when Elena slowly takes the pencil out. Suddenly in a blink of an eye Alaric re-jams the pencil back into Caroline's hand. Caroline screeched and Elena stands up taking a step back.

"You said you'd let her go" Elena says

"Elena and Serenity how many times to have to tell you don't trust vampire's" he yells we all flinch at his words. "Take a seat Elena" He says more calmly. Elena silently sits on the other side of Caroline. Alaric then takes Caroline's mouth rag off her and starts to deep it more in vervain.

"Please, no" Caroline weakly says "No more please" I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alaric stop" I say strongly getting out of my seat.

"Sit down" he growls and shoves me back down in my seat. He then begins to start wrapping the rag back on Caroline "This keeps the vervain in her system it's like in haling razor blades with every breath" Alaric explains, as he ties it back on. Caroline whimpers and screams in pain and agony I wanted so much for it all to stop, but the situation was definitely out of my control.

"Why are you doing this" I ask gripping Caroline's arm for comfort.

"To make it easier for you when you put her out of her misery" he explains

"What" I gasp out "No" I say strongly

"Isn't this what you and Elena wanted…for me to teach you how to kill a vampire" Alaric says rhetorical "Well here's a vampire" he explains then hands over the stake to me. I look at it then back at Caroline an idea forms in my head. "Kill her" Alaric edges on.

"This isn't what we want" Elena pipes up gritting her teeth. Alaric glances at her then back at me.

"Of course it is" he mumbles waiting for me to grab the stake. "All those hours you spent training getting stronger you guys could be hunters, but you never staked a vampire through the heart" he says. He then drops his hand and begins pacing.

"Why are you doing this" Elena asks

"Because you need me both of you, your eighteen year old girls without parents, or guidance, or any sense of right and wrong anymore" He explains

"Look at you" Elena starts gesturing towards a broke Caroline. "How is this right" she raises her voice a little.

"She's a murderer she told me she killed someone and she like it" he explains sternly "Now how is that right" pause "Listen Serenity and Elena" he says while walking over to me "Your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They were dead six months then the two of you undid it all" He exclaims. I felt a hurt pang in my chest and I was holding back a sob. I was showing weakness, but I was never really the strong one to begin with.

"You don't know anything about them" Elena grits out

"Why am I wrong, do you actually think they would be proud of you" he asks looking me dead in the eye. I about had it I was breaking. Alaric kneels down to my eye level. "If you don't sign in with the humans your just as bad as them" he says softly. "Now" he stands up "Kill her"

"Why me" my voice cracks

"Because Serenity your weak" he spits out "You can't even hurt a fly that's why it's important for you to drive this stake through her heart if it makes you feel better your putting her out of her misery" he says almost mockingly. Alaric then holds out the stake for me to take. "Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt" he growls. Alaric grabs my arm much to my protest and drags me in front of Caroline. Elena had a panic look in her eyes. All I wanted to be was curled up in a corner and bawl. He then puts the stake in my hand I grunt and struggle against him. I grip the stake in my hand and decide to prove how strong I can be. The plan I formed in my head earlier is moving into action. I swing my arm around to stab Alaric, but he grabs my arm taking the bait. "I thought I taught you better than that" he growls.

"You did" I say strongly. I take the cup on his desk and smash it in his face. The glass was filled with vervain so Alaric bends over in pain grabbing at his face. I turn to see Elena already helping Caroline.

"Get help" Elena demands. Caroline and I run out of the classroom. Caroline disappears when I hear a swooshing sound I turn to look in all directions thinking Alaric was after me. I was so scared I'm surprised I didn't pee myself. I then feel someone grab me I go to scream, but they put their hand over my mouth.

"Shh, shh" they coo "its okays, its okay it's just me" they whisper I instantly recognize they voice. Klaus. I was so relieved I turn around hug him and cling to him. He pulls me back and cups my face. I was now sobbing he begins wiping my tears. "You're safe, Caroline's gone we'll help Elena. You go straight home you stay inside do you understand me" I nod he takes his hands off my face.

"Thank you" I say weakly. Klaus looked sad, but flashed away. I regain my posture and run out of the school as fast I can. I got home and begin pacing. When hour has gone there was still no sign of anyone. I run out of the house and get in my car and drive to Klaus's. When I make it I go to knock on the door when Tyler pulls me in motioning me to be quiet. I obey he then sees my hand that got banged up from Alaric and feeds me his blood much to my protest, I then follow him he leads me to Elena. My heart drops as I see my sister sitting in a chair being drained of blood. I hurriedly run over to her and start to untie her. Tyler begins to help me when I see Klaus I motion to Tyler and him and Klaus have a little bit of spat. I felt my heart ache a little for Klaus about being alone I understood why he wanted Elena, but she was my sister and I'd be damned if I let that happen. Tyler grabs Elena while I help, Klaus rushes over shoving Elena making her fall. She hits her head on the fireplace stage thing and blacks out. Just then Stefan and Damon come all guns and blazing they all three grab a hold of Klaus. Then it clicked. Instead of desiccating Alaric their taking down Klaus. When they held him in place Klaus made sure to glance at everyone of them, but his gaze lingered on Stefan and me...When Klaus was put down he was covered in grey veins. They stuck him in one of his empty coffins. While Elena and I ride with the Salvatore brothers Tyler is going to drive the coffin over to our house, because Damon and Stefan are going to go out town so when Alaric is roaming the streets at night he hopefully won't find them or just won't have time too. We all hop in our cars and begin to drive home. When we get there I noticed they were walking us all the way to the door.

"You guys are seriously walking us all the way to the front door" Elena pipes up. Talk about twin telepathy.

"Well Elena you lost a lot of blood" Stefan begins

"And Serenity is not important to Alaric anymore so she can be used as bait or be killed like that" Damon says snapping his fingers. We make it to the door I step inside while Elena gives the boys a speech about being selfish. To me she was. I am also hurt. I do not love Damon, but I would be lying if I said I don't have feelings for him. I mean Damon and I had that hot make out session at motel of course we were interrupted by Jeremy, but still it meant something to me. They say their goodbye's and we make our way to the kitchen everyone celebrating a Klaus free life. I felt sick. I excuse myself and go upstairs and lay down.

Klaus may have hurt and killed a lot of people like my aunt, but I can't lie and say I don't feel anything. I would never admit it, but he wormed his place in my heart just like Damon. I'm becoming Elena, but I wouldn't choose I would set them both free. Plus I don't deserve either one I'm not strong as they need me to be. Before i can fall asleep i hear a thump. I get up and go in the room we were painting when i see Elena laying there blood oozing out of her nose. I panic.

"Jeremy" I shout as loud as I could he comes in and begins dialing 911 I try to wake my sister up.


	3. Ch3 The Departed pt1

**(A/N)**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews and support you guys are amazing. I put "Activate My Heart" on a short pause if you are reading it. I am working on it and should update soon! **

**Disclaimer; You all should know who owns the Vampire Diaries it certainly isn't me…I only own my OC**

**BTW! Klaus and Serenity (blue) have a ship name…KLUE, Review to let me know Damon's and serenity's would be! **

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (Vampire Diaries)**_

"_Ester couldn't make you immortal so she tied your life to a human one. Mine" Elena says to Alaric holding a piece of glass to her neck._

"_I'm the one responsible for your blood line so I also responsible for your lives" Klaus says drinking Bonnie's blood from the vile. ___

"_Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for him" Stefan says to Elena about Damon._

_**(Image) **__Serenity turns around and jogs to Damon pulling him into a deep heated kiss at the motel._

"_I want to desiccate him like you did with Mikael" Bonnie says sharply to her mother._

_**(Image) **_Tyler, Stefan, and Damon holding Klaus until he turns grey with veins

_**(Image)**_ Tyler feeding Serenity his blood to heal her hand from the glass she smashed onto Alaric's face to soak him with Vervain before rescuing Elena.

_**(Image) **__Elena passes out then Serenity and Jeremy trying to wake her up _

**Chapter 3 the Departed part 1**

_It was a beautiful Monday morning the start of sophomore year. Elena and Serenity lay in bed until the clock turns 6:45. "I'm a Rock Star" by Pink plays through the alarms speakers. The twins wake up and Serenity and Elena exchange smiles. Serenity rolls over and turns up the volume the girls nodding their head to the beat. They peel the covers off their body and begin to get ready. Elena pulls her hair into a pony tail then tosses her pomp, pomp's over to their matching cheerleading outfits._

_Their girls finish getting ready both in uniform and their hair up high. They jog down the stairs and walk into the kitchen to see Aunt Jenna with a pot of Coffee._

"_Jeremy locked himself in the bathroom again does he think we don't know what he's doing in there" Elena says while Serenity reaches for the pot of coffee._

"_That's the thing he doesn't think" Jenna response then slaps Serenity's hand away from the coffee. "You're going to get me in trouble" she mummers the girls just smile. Just then Miranda Gilbert the twin's mom comes in with a bright smile. _

"_Good morning" She pulls each of her daughters in a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead._

"_Morning mom" the twins chorus_

**Serenity's point of view**

"Serenity, please stop pacing you're going to have a hole in the ground when you're done" Jeremy pipes up from one of the hospital chairs. I shoot him a look he raises his hands as if to surrender I roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry okay it's just I can't lose another person Jer neither can you" I say still pacing. Just then Doctor Fell walked over.

"Serenity, she's going to be fine" she reinsures me "she got a little banged up today, hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion nothing to worry about" Meredith purposes.

"Yeah okay, but what about the blood when she collapsed there was blood" I reason. Jer stands up and stand next to me trying to absorb the information as well. Meredith looks between us.

"Really Jeremy, Serenity she's okay" she says with a small smile "Just she's-she's been through a lot" she says sympathetically "Just like the two of you, she just needs rest" pause "Is there anyone you want to call" I nod. Meredith gives us another smile and walks away.

"Please don't call them" Jer begs

"I have too they'll know what to do Jer they need to know" I reason he nods and sits back down. I pull out my phone and call Stefan.

"You did what" Damon snaps when I finish explaining all what happened.

"We took her to the hospital I found my sister passed out on the floor what you expected me to do" I ask

"Not when you have a handful of vampire's at your disposal Serenity" Damon explains I sigh.

"Every remaining original is going to want Elena dead Serenity, to stop Alaric she's a sitting duck in there" Stefan exclaims.

"Well Meredith wants to keep her overnight for observation, what do you want me to do sneak her out of the hospital" I ask

"Serenity, get Elena home" Damon commands "Were on our way" Damon explains "bye" then he hangs up. I look at Jer and put my phone back in my pocket.

"What did they say" Jeremy asks I sigh and explain. I then call the gang to let them know what's happening. I have Jer help Elena and we walk out to the car without any problems. We help her in the back seat and begin to drive home.

Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Elena, and I all walk through the front door.

"Couch" I say Elena sigh but obeys anyway. I grab a blanket and cover up.

"I'm fine I just want something to eat" Elena explains

"Were on it as soon as soon as we scope the place" Tyler says then him and Matt go on search patrol. I sit down next to Elena.

"So what can I get you" Caroline asks. "Do you want some tea or volca" Elena shoots her a look "Both will help you sleep" Caroline sings. "I know, I know I'm hovering it's what I do" Caroline explains sitting on the coffee table.

"No, no it's nice" Elena explains gripping Caroline's hand.

"I'm think tea with volca" I pipe up they look at me and we all giggle. Caroline then gets up and goes into the kitchen. Elena lies down I grab her hand and give her a comfort squeeze she returns the gesture and looks at our old cheerleading photos on the table next the couch. She gives them a small smile then lays down falls asleep. I stand up from the couch and go sit outside on the porch and gaze up at the stars.

**Memory**

"_Caroline Forbes said that my pony tail lacked dcch or whatever" Elena says. Matt, Serenity, and Elena were all taking a walk together to the parking lot when school was over. Matt and Elena held each other's hands in an interlock brace. Serenity just walked amongst the couple, because Elena was her ride. _

"_I don't even know what that means" Matt chimes in a smile on his face_

"_Well that's Caroline driving Elena insane as usual" Serenity adds bumping Elena causing her to smile. _

"_Hey you guys are still coming to bon fire right" Matt asks. Elena gives a look Serenity nods in understanding._

"_We can't go" Serenity says slowly they all three come to a halt. Matt gives Elena a look._

"_Look I know, but Jenna's in town and our parent's want to do family night" Elena explains as Matt rests his hands on her shoulder. Serenity just stands by watching the couple act. _

"_You have to go" Matt emphasizes "See if you can sneak out" he says with a smile that looks at Serenity "Both of you that means you too Blue" he says with chuckle. _

"_Yeah because that's so me" Serenity pipes up with a smile. _

"_Serenity one of these days you need to start being a more risk taker" Elena says Serenity shrugs. Elena smiles then leans into kiss Matt which he happily returns. Matt pulls back from the kiss first. _

"_I got to see couch Tanner, love you" he says sweetly. Serenity smiles at Matt. Elena doesn't say anything, but smiles as she watches Matt walk away. Elena turns back to her sister. Serenity was giving her a look._

"_What" Elena asks obliviously _

"_You didn't say it back" Serenity explains softly_

"_Say what" Elena asks pretending not to know_

"_You know what" Serenity replies Elena sighs "You can't string him along Elena, if you're not into him anymore just tell him" _

**End of memory (Serenity's point of view)**

I remember that year, it was sophomore year. It was definitely simpler back then than it is now. I remember how angry I got how Elena used Matt strung him along so she wasn't alone or she was too scared to lose him. Selfish. I'm not going to lie I can be selfish everyone can that's what makes us human. I am a lot like Damon on this department if I want something I take it, only difference is I don't if it involves someone's feelings. I wouldn't take Damon away from Elena even if I could, but if Damon chose me I-I don't know what I would do. Damon admitted he loves me, but he loves Elena too. I don't love Damon, but if I had more time I know I would. I also feel something for Klaus, but that doesn't mean I'm going to string both along until I make a decision…it was already made. I didn't tell Damon I loved him back I said "I know" to him. When Klaus bluntly told me he 'fancies me' I pushed him away because he was the enemy. Both guys think I don't want them when deep down I do. When Elena makes a decision if it's Damon I will be happy and walk away. If it's Stefan I don't know depending on Damon. I don't want to be anyways second choice.

"Her serenity" Stefan says as he walks up the steps

"You won the coin toss" I ask teasing half serious Stefan nods. "She's inside with Matt" I explain he nods. I stand up and walk inside the house with him. Elena and Stefan embrace each other. I was surprisingly happy it was Stefan who came back. I honestly didn't want to see Damon right now. Stefan took over and made Elena lie down while he and Matt work in the kitchen. I took a seat in the living room.

"I'm being over coddled" Elena exclaims to no one in particular "I feel completely fine" she says

"You're on house arrest you're supposed to be coddled" I say with a slight smile.

"Exactly" Stefan agrees from the kitchen

"Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you the hell out of town" Matt asks

"Matt language" I say teasing he shoots me look of seriousness. I look over at Stefan who shrugs.

"And what be on the run for the rest of my life" Elena says ignoring the little banter. "No thank you" she declines I nod in agreement. Elena gets up from the couch and rolls up the blanket. "I'm done with the couch" she exclaims and walks away. I get up and enter the kitchen to stand by Stefan and help him with the food he was preparing he sends me a small smile to reinsure everything will turn out right I smile back as a thank you.

"So you're just going to let her call all the shots" Matt pipes up. I look at Stefan for an answer he shrugs.

"I'm letting her make her own decisions" Stefan explains. I nod in totally agreement.

"And if their wrong" Matt encounters

"Nothing wrong with free will Matt, trust Stefan he's the expert on that" I explain and take Elena's plate to the table for her to eat.

"Exactly, you don't realize that until you lose it" he adds softly.

"Stefan" we hear Elena we all turn to look to see Elijah.

We all sit near the table everyone was tense. Matt being the one who hates vampires, Stefan curious being strong for us humans, Elena trying figure out Elijah's angel, and I well trying to avoid the brother of a guy who has feelings for me.

"All we need is to take that stake away from" Elijah explains we were all discussing Alaric's situation. "Once he his disarmed and the weapon is my possession my family and I will scatter till the ends of the earth" he explains "And Alaric will follow us"

"And you'll just run" Stefan asks suspicious of Elijah's intensions

"We've done it before Klaus and Rebecca have been evaded from our father for a thousand years" Elijah answers unfazed "What's half a century while Elena lives out the rest of her human life"

"We've finally stopped him Elijah after everything he's done to us I can't just let you bring him back" Elena explains her concern

"I give you my word I will not revive Klaus within yours or within your grand children's life time" Elijah promises. I felt a little sad at that but push it down. "Maybe that will finally teach him some manners"

"Why should we trust you" I ask softly I think everyone surprised that I spoke. "You've done nothing, but screw us over" I ask I didn't say it as sternly as I hoped but I think I got my point across. I was expecting Stefan or Matt to say something about me saying screw, like "Blue language" but I guess now is not the time. It was our thing them two always picked on me about it and I returned it. Damon would be happy I did something 'bad'.

"And for that I'm deeply ashamed, but know this the second I walked through that door you and Elena could have been dead in an instant" Elijah proposes "So Serenity and Elena I leave it to both of you to trust me or not" Elijah explains

"Not" Damon's voice chimes through my phone I forgot was in my hand "absolutely not did that concussion give you brain damage once he gets what he wants him and his siblings will kill Elena the first chance they get and Serenity" Damon says sternly

**This will be divided into parts! **


	4. Ch4 The Departed pt2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you just thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing **_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (Vampire Diaries)**_

"_Why should we trust you" I ask softly I think everyone surprised that I spoke. "You've done nothing, but screw us over" I ask I didn't say it as sternly as I hoped but I think I got my point across. I was expecting Stefan or Matt to say something about me saying screw, like "Blue language" but I guess now is not the time. It was our thing them two always picked on me about it and I returned it. Damon would be happy I did something 'bad'. _

"_And for that I'm deeply ashamed, but know this the second I walked through that door you and Elena could have been dead in an instant" Elijah proposes "So Serenity and Elena I leave it to both of you to trust me or not" Elijah explains _

"_Not" Damon's voice chimes through my phone I forgot was in my hand "absolutely not did that concussion give you brain damage once he gets what he wants him and his siblings will kill Elena the first chance they get and Serenity" Damon says sternly _

**Chapter 4 the departed part 2**

"Elena and Serenity will come to no harm" Elijah assures. Everyone goes silent. Elena and I exchange a few glances silently having a conversation. Matt rolls his eyes at us always annoyed with our twin telepathy. In our minds I think Elena and I are thinking the same thing. "Do we have a deal" Elijah asks with a knowing look of what we were doing. We did this when we debated to have a talk with him when he warned us about Klaus. Plus I humored him about it.

"No" Damon chimes in again. "No, no, no, no did I mention no" he shouts through the phone that I now had placed on the table.

"Elena, Serenity….it's up to you" Stefan says a little hesitant.

"Ah come on" Damon complains through the speakers. Elena and I exchange a few more glances.

"Why do you want Klaus's body" Elena speaks up

"He is my brother" Elijah explains "We remain together" he says softly. He had me, I understood I give Elena one last glance.

"We have a deal" I say strongly for both Elena and I. Matt and I excuse ourselves I trust Elena to do more of the talking sense we were on the same page. We meet Jeremy outside of the porch we all sit down and Jer explains that he ran into Alaric at the grill. Alaric wants to know where Klaus's body is so he can kill him then he was willing to have us lock him up until Elena lives a long natural human life.

"So what are you going to do" Matt asks breaking the silence that fell upon us.

"What I want to do is grab Elena and get her out of here" Jeremy explains

"I agree" I pipe up

"So why don't we" Matt asks

"Good luck trying to get passed all the vampires in there" I say

"Even if I wanted to help Alaric I don't even know where Klaus's body is" Jeremy explains

"I do" I say Matt and Jer look at me like I was the answer to all their prayers. We come with a plan and explain to everyone else and the first step was Jeremy calling Alaric.

"I know where Klaus's body is" Jer says through the phone. "Damon is on his way to go bury him off in the woods on route 12 I'll text you the details" he says then a few minutes later "I know" he says strongly. Jer then hangs up the phone "he bought it" he says

Everything gets sorted out. Elijah leaves, and Matt begins to make tea. Jeremy gets the thing we need to make this plan full proof. I join Matt in the kitchen.

"Is it okay if I come with" I ask

"Yeah sure I think Jer was expecting you to go anyways" He explains I nod.

"She's going to get angry" I say with a sigh

"She'll also understand" Matt comforts

"Hopefully" I mutter then go in the living room to sit in silence and be alone with my thoughts. I realized I haven't really been thinking about this whole situation. It just didn't seem real until Elijah came over. There's a chance Klaus may die, and if he does there's a ¼ chance all my family dies too. I can't lose Caroline she's been with me sense freshman year, I knew Tyler sense we were in diapers even though he could be a jerk sometimes, I can't lose Stefan I've known him for a year or so now and he's become like a best friend a brother, these people are my family I can't lose anymore. Damon. I can't stand the thought of losing Damon. I can't stand to lose any of them or even just a thought. If I lose them all I have is Elena, Jeremy, Matt, and Bonnie is it wrong or selfish to say that's not enough. Is it wrong that I would be crushed if anything happen to Klaus...I would miss the stares, the feeling of being the only girl in the world, I would miss the warm feeling he would bring, and I would just miss him. I would miss Damon so much I would go nuts his piercing blue eyes, his insensitive humor, his longing stares, and just his aura. I may never chose between them I may never even get that chance too I may have set them free, but I rather know their still out there and alive then dead. I decide to stop with the thinking. I walk into the kitchen to see Jer and Matt finish with Elena's tea.

"Matt you should take it to her, talk to her you're her best friend" I say Matt nods and walks up stairs to Elena.

"Are you sure this going to work" Jeremy asks

"I don't know you tell me druggy" I say teasing Jer smiles. Jeremy then pulls me into a bug bear hug.

"Just please be careful" he says

"I promise, please be careful too" I mumble in his shoulder I feel him nod. "This isn't goodbye" I say mostly to myself.

"I know it's a just for now" Jeremy says

**Memory (The night of the car accident) **

_It was the night of the bonfire. Serenity and Elena didn't sneak out Jenna pushed them to go. Elena and Matt ended things. Matt had their whole life planned out and Elena didn't know what she wanted. No one blamed her it was sophomore year she was only sixteen. Elena decided to talk to Serenity which she relied "call mom she always has the best advice". So the twins went on a walk and Elena called Miranda and had a quick conversation. _

"_So what she say" Serenity asks her twin_

"_Just what you said tell him how I feel and set him free" Elena says_

**End of memory**

After Elena fell asleep Matt carried her to his truck sitting her in the middle of us so she can lean on us comfortably as she slept. I say my goodbyes to Jeremy, and hop in the truck. Matt starts up the truck and we begin our journey. I felt wrong doing this to Elena, but Matt and Jeremy believe this will keep her safe then so be it. Plus it's not like she didn't take Jeremy's free will away. We drive about an hour or so when Elena begins to stir then she sits up and her eyes flutter open.

"What's going on" she asks looking between Matt and me.

"It was the only way we were going to get you in the truck" Matt explains, recognition comes into Elena's eyes.

"The tea" she says "You drugged me" she accused

"Were sorry Elena" I say softly

"You were right you got no parents to tell you right and wrong you got me, Serenity, Jeremy, and a bunch of vampires fighting in a war you shouldn't be in the middle of" Matt explains

"What the hell is going on" Elena demands

"We are getting you out of town, its only way to keep you safe" Matt exclaims. Elena looks out her window and stays quiet the whole ride was quiet just the sound of the trucks motor. Suddenly Matt's phone rings he answers it was Jeremy they talk for minute.

"Yeah got it Jer" Matt dismisses and hangs up the phone. I felt my world stop. Klaus is dead. I felt my heart squeeze and my stomach drop. I wanted to cry, but no tears came why did I have to be the strong one now.

"Matt now we have to go back" Elena begs I agreed.

"Matt if Klaus is the one that turned their blood lines their all going to die" I say my voice cracking finally a tear escapes my eye.

"We have to go back Matt" Elena shouts

"Elena, serenity" Matt says remorseful

"What" we ask

"Damon is not with them" Matt says another squeeze at my heart. "He's a hundred miles out of town I can keep driving to him or I can turn around back to Stefan" Matt explains I registered what he was saying. "It's your choice" Matt says

"Serenity" Elena asks her voice breaking I sigh.

"Elena I can't make this choice for you. You love them both but it's time to let one go. You know how I feel you know who I want to say goodbye to, but that person is already gone" I explain

"You chose Klaus" Elena says breathlessly I nod. It was true finding out that he was dead seemed more painful then Damon. I still care for Damon, but what better time than to be selfish now. The only thing wrong was I couldn't tell Klaus before he died.

"I can't see him like that Elena, but you have a choice Stefan or Damon" I say sternly tears leaking and streaming down my face. Elena grabs her phone and calls someone and tells Matt to turn around. Elena calls Damon I don't listen to their conversation I didn't want to know. When they say goodbye Elena hands me her phone I take it and put to my ear.

"Damon" I say weakly

"Serenity, I had-I just need to say goodbye just in case" he says

"Me too, listen Damon I need to know…did you mean it" I ask

"I did" pause "You made me chose between Elena and you I-uh"

"It doesn't matter" I caught him off

"It does Serenity I love you I do, but Elena" he sighs

"You chose Elena" I state "Good" I say

"Wait why" he asks

"Because you'd be lying if you picked me I would be the second choice and you're not the only one with decisions" I say softly.

"Klaus" Damon states

"I'm sorry" I say breathlessly

"Me too, say goodbye to Stefan for me" Damon asks

"I will. I love you too Damon I thought you should know" I say meaning it

"Just not as much as him" Damon states I was crying now it was painful

"No, but I needed to tell you I needed to set you free" I say I say quivering

"I understand" Damon complies

"Goodbye Damon" I say

"Goodbye Serenity" he says we hang up and Elena and I hug. We hug and cry for a while when we get a call from Caroline. Tyler's dead.

"What was it" Matt asks

"It's Tyler" I say breathlessly

"Damn it" Matt say he start banging on the stirring wheel and cursing.

"Matt stop" Elena begs

"This is not how are lives are supposed to be" Matt says once he calms down. We stay silent after that and keep driving.

"I need to call Stefan, but phone is dead" Elena breaks the silence.

"Here" I say handing my phone. When I look forward I see Rebecca standing in the middle of the road "Matt look out" I shout. Matt swerves the car and we jerk our way of the bridge. It felt like we were free falling. When we hit the water the impact was hard on the stomach and ribs. As we sink I try to catch my breath along with Elena Matt was out cold. I eventually fade out from dizziness. When I wake up it took me a second to realize where I was.

"_Dad" Elena shouts as we sink._

"_Were going to okay I promise" Dad says I fade out while we keep sinking._

I look around I try to wake Elena but no use I reach over to Matt I try screaming their names, but no use.

_I wake up to see dad trying to open the door elbowing the window and all._

I start to mimic my dad's actions when we were in the same situation two summers ago. I try the door handle no use. I try to elbow the window and smack it but nothing was working. I was too weak. I was too weak to get us help I was too weak physically and emotionally. I've been through so much I just couldn't take it anymore.

**Memory 1**

"_You're going to okay" Serenity reinsures Damon. He was bitten by a werewolf and slowly dying. He was drenched in sweat. _

"_No, I'm not" Damon says weakly coughing "I-I just need you to know I love you Serenity I mean that" he says Serenity nods my head. _

"_I know" Serenity says she leans down and gives him a small peck on the lips_

"_Thank you" he says Serenity nods and lies down beside him and continues to wipe him with a cold rag. _

**Memory 2**

"_Damon this is not going to work I'm not much of a good distracter" I say as Damon and I walk down the street in windy city. Stefan went off with Klaus to save Damon's live. I never met him Klaus personally until now. We enter a bar and we walk up to a man sitting on a bar stool. Him and Damon exchange words I learned he had an accent. When he turned around sensing my presents I freeze at his gaze. He was beautiful. Blue eyes, short sandy blonde hair, a perfect body built and a gorgeous face. _

"_And who might you be love" he asks_

"_Serenity, Serenity Gilbert also the twin of Elena you know the one you sacrificed" I sass, but I was a little weaken I wasn't much one for having an attitude. He stands up and grabs my hand and brushes his lips against my knuckles. _

"_Pleasure" he says with a smirk. _

**End of memory**

This was it. I was dying. Scary part was I was ready. I'm prepared I'm going with no regrets I'm dying with the people I love, and the one I love the most is already gone. I start to fade when Elena wakes up. She turns to me she could tell I was drifting she shakes trying to yell at me to stay with her, but I was tired. I was so tired I didn't want to fight anymore. Isn't weird to think just this morning I was picking out my outfit and now I'm, I'm dying. Elena was still shaking me, but I was losing an impossible battle to win.

"I love you" I mouth

"I love you too twin" Elena says I could tell she wanted to cry. "Don't no don't leave me" she mouths but I close my eyes and my heart stops.

"Ah" I shot right up I have a coughing fit chocking on some water. I look around to see Elena with a towel wrapped around her, and Stefan and Damon all three giving me remorseful looks.

Didn't I die? I still felt human right...


	5. Ch5 The Thoughts of the Weak

_**(A/N)**_

_**So this chapter is a little short, but sense I started this story on a rough episode and season I decide to take the time to let you get to know a little bit about Serenity. Also I think this chapter needed to be done. I really hope you like it! Thank you guys for all the support it means so much like you don't even know, to me it's the world. Please keep following and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own any thing Vampire Diaries related or anything I only own my OC**_

_**Chapter 5 The Thoughts of the Weak **_

It's like your screaming, but no one can here. You almost feel ashamed that someone can be that important. That without them you feel like nothing. No one will understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless, like nothing can save you. When it's over, it's gone. You almost wish you can have all that bad stuff back so you can have the good.

I remember learning about that quote. It meant so little to me almost nothing over a year ago. Now, it meant everything. The car driving off the bridge…Matt….Elena, it all keeps replaying in my head; The pressure of the water slamming against my lungs, the water taking away what I needed most, oxygen, and the instant fear that creeps in for you and for other passengers in the truck. This quote is everything. There are so many people great people in my life that I consider family, and then there is my real family. I gave up so easily in that truck. All the people in my life would have lost yet another one, and I was too selfish to care at the moment. Now, even the bad memories are good, because they still happened it was still a moment, it was still my time.

Death, just hope it comes easy. It's cold, dark, scary, and a taste freedom. Everyone experiences it at some point in their lives, others more than once. Towards the end, I wasn't scared anymore. In fact I couldn't wait until the darkness consumed me. I was tired, I felt drained, and it felt as if my whole body went limp and numb. It's something you can never forget.

Love, some people it's the first thing on their minds when they wake up, or the last thing they think about right before they go to sleep. To me it's all I think about.

I picked Klaus.

Damon can be selfish, arrogant, cocky, acts like a know it all, and can be a real pain. Damon is a very special guy. He goes all in heart and all. When Damon has his mind set, good luck trying to change it, it's nearly impossible. When Damon stares at you it's like all he can see is the beauty. He always covers his pain with humor and sarcasm. Every time I think I have him figured out he proves me wrong, he makes me keep guessing. That's why I fell for him. Despite everything Damon is passionate, adventurous, dangerous, and so deep, but that's also why I didn't pick him. I don't want to keep going on a rollercoaster, or try to guess, or wait until Damon pulls a Damon and keeps changing his mind on who he wants because he feels he doesn't deserve you. I don't want to be with a guy who falls in love with my sister. Who happens to be the doppelganger of his first love he spent a hundred and plus years pining over. With Damon I'll always feel like their expectations. I'll always feel that I need to do something to keep his interest.

Klaus can be cocky, selfish, dangerous, suspicious, confusing, and arrogant. He lived for a thousand plus years yet he wants me. Klaus always made me question things and things I mean everything. He has such a hard shell wrapped around him the walls he created, but his eyes are soft. They say the eyes are an open window to the soul. Klaus I actually did figure out. He grew up in a hard life in a hard way; A disappointment of a mother and a too righteous father, and siblings who are with you with a motive or against you because they don't understand you. Klaus pushes too far or he pulls too close. Klaus broke his curse wanting to connect with his true self, and to show his mother she doesn't have a hold on him anymore. He wanted to create hybrids even though it was fake loyalty so he would never have to be alone. Living forever is a blessing and a curse. Klaus also has the quality of going all in. He puts his whole mind and heart into things knowing what he knows. He has dedication and determination that he can be unstoppable. Klaus also does things with a motive sometimes it can be genuine you just have to know him to know. I guess that's why I picked him. Klaus doesn't back down from what he wants even though he knows the person would do better without him. It may be selfish, but it's also selfish to push them away.

Selfishness is something everyone has mortal or non-mortal. You are pretty much selfish with everything you do. From the very beginning I swore to myself to never be like Elena and string guys along because of the fear of being alone. Loneliness is a scary thing. If it came down just the two of them I wouldn't have chosen I would have pushed them away and told them I hate them. It's selfish, because I'm hurting them and myself because I'm scared. I would do it for Damon; because it makes things easier for him he can go all in for Elena she deserves the full attention not just half. The reason I push Damon on her is because I think Stefan deserves someone better. Stefan deserves a girl who doesn't even remotely want his brother. I would do it for Klaus, because Klaus is meant to have leadership. He was meant to rule with a strong foundation showing no weakness. How is he going to do that with a human by his side that he has to constantly worry about their safety?

I guess you can say I don't feel good enough for either of them. Damon needs a love that I guess you can put it as like you cling onto each other as the hurricane passes you never let each other go. Klaus needs a love that after everything that happens there's that one thing you can count on that's still standing at the end of the day. I want both of that. I just don't think I can be. I let fear hold me back, that's why I'm considered the weak one. I'm a coward.

The reason I did chose was because I had nothing to lose. Klaus is dead and Damon is in love with Elena. I didn't pick Klaus, because Damon picked Elena. I picked Klaus, because deep down I love him even though I can't say it now I still probably wouldn't admit it. I love Klaus like I can spend internity with him. I love Damon as in I care, not in love. It took me a while to figure it all out. I guess that's the beauty of a death experience, it opens your eyes.

Growing up I always dreamed how my life would be. Everyone that is dead would still be here. I would fall in love; it would be epic, consuming, spontaneous, head over heels, and powerful. Nothing could break us apart. Soon we would get married have kids grow old be rocking on some rocking chairs on the front porch somewhere. Eventually die together and be buried together. That was the dream.

Now, heck I don't know. I fell in love with the enemy, everyone is dying on me, I don't think college is even in my future anymore, I fell in love with someone who can't have kids, but can have internity. I would be sacrificing a lot, and somehow I find it worth.

So as I lay here, on this bed. This is all that comes to my mind. Its heart wrenching and just a lot, so I plan to take a step back. Away from it all and just focus on what's important. Elena and Jeremy…

I bet you're wondering if I died going off that bridge. Truth be told, I'm not dead, I'm not finished yet. Klaus may be dead, but I have the two best's siblings in the world who needs me. I might have given up easily in that truck, but this is my second chance. I am determined, and I will be strong. I learned that from the best…


	6. Ch6 Growing Pains

_**Thank you so much for everything and support you guys are super awesome I love you! I hope you guys like what I did in this chapter it was very tricky to write, but hopefully it gets us somewhere.**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (Vampire Dairies) **_

_This was it. I was dying. Scary part was I was ready. I'm prepared I'm going with no regrets I'm dying with the people I love, and the one I love the most is already gone. I start to fade when Elena wakes up. She turns to me she could tell I was drifting she shakes trying to yell at me to stay with her, but I was tired. I was so tired I didn't want to fight anymore. Isn't weird to think just this morning I was picking out my outfit and now I'm, I'm dying. Elena was still shaking me, but I was losing an impossible battle to win._

_"I love you" I mouth_

_"I love you too twin" Elena says I could tell she wanted to cry. "Don't no don't leave me" she mouths but I close my eyes and my heart stops._

_"Ah" I shot right up I have a coughing fit chocking on some water. I look around to see Elena with a towel wrapped around her, and Stefan and Damon all three giving me remorseful looks._

_Didn't I die? I still felt human right..._

…**..**

_Now, heck I don't know. I fell in love with the enemy, everyone is dying on me, I don't think college is even in my future anymore, I fell in love with someone who can't have kids, but can have eternity. I would be sacrificing a lot, and somehow I find it worth._

_So as I lay here, on this bed. This is all that comes to my mind. Its heart wrenching and just a lot, so I plan to take a step back. Away from it all and just focus on what's important. Elena and Jeremy…_

_I bet you're wondering if I died going off that bridge. Truth be told, I'm not dead, I'm not finished yet. Klaus may be dead, but I have the two best's siblings in the world who needs me. I might have given up easily in that truck, but this is my second chance. I am determined, and I will be strong. I learned that from the best…_

**Chapter 6 Growing Pains**

Before the supernatural, before her parents died Serenity is not the girl who you see today. Serenity was very shy, and always kept to herself. She was the girl with her nose in a book, and preferred to stay out of things. Serenity didn't even get along with her siblings. To her they were people that she cared about, but also people who she comes home to, and expected them to always be there. Serenity also has an old soul, she was great at giving out advice, but rarely gave it. If you would bring or force Serenity to a party she would grab a red solo cup and stand in the corner. You would have to talk to her first for her to say anything to you. Matt Donavan was Serenity's first best friend, but they grew apart once Matt fell for Elena. Then that's when Serenity and Caroline Forbes became friends, and Serenity joined the cheer squad. Serenity may have been socially awkward, but she was a good cheerleader next to Caroline. Soon after that she befriended Bonnie Bennett. Serenity was not an open person, but having them as friends made her consider doesn't mean she did. Serenity was also very strong. She knew how to handle difficult situations at hand, and didn't need to worry. She was also a fighter, but never showed it. Serenity also didn't have a mean bone in her body she still doesn't.

After the accident, before the supernatural this is where Serenity began breaking. The accident and being there, survivals guilt really took a toll on her. It really shook her core. It made Serenity believe that nothing is ever secure. She soon became closer to Elena, because to her she knew she would regret it if she didn't. Serenity and Jeremy where in the same boat in different seas, they both turned to bad options that where unhealthy. Serenity did not do neither drugs nor alcohol or harm herself physically. Serenity was killing herself slowly from the inside out. She put too much stress on her shoulders she put unnecessary weight on herself. Serenity stayed in her room unless she was hungry or needed to take care of the necessities. She blocked everyone out besides her siblings. Serenity also grew more comfortable in her own skin and wasn't shy anymore, she learned the hard way that life is too short. She also decided to relax more in the party atmosphere, it doesn't mean she partied all the time, but when she did go she made sure to at least one thing exciting. Serenity may still be a quiet person, but she knew when to speak her piece.

When Supernatural came Serenity became breaking through her shell, but some fears continue to haunt her. Serenity still believes nothing can be secure, and still freaked out about cars, but can tolerate them. Serenity eventually got over the survival's guilt. Enter Stefan Salvatore. Serenity befriended Stefan at Elena's dinner for him so he and Bonnie could bond. Stefan gave her advice and offered to pretty much be her own personal therapist. She then also met Damon Salvatore. Damon had the bad boy aura. Serenity has no relationship experience, besides watching Elena, Caroline, or Bonnie date. It's not like she couldn't get she just had the tendency to push them away. Damon and Stefan open her eyes to whole new world. In some way they made her stronger. They brought her out of her funk and made the Serenity she is today, but like Serenity says "Nothing ever is secure"

**Serenity's point of view **

_Thump, thump…thump, thump….thump, thumb_

I hear a distant beeping. I stretch out my feet and hands and try to open my eyes. Once their open I blink a couple times to get use to the morning light. Once my eyes adjust I push myself to sit up and take a look at my surroundings. I was in the hospital. I look to where the beeping was coming from it was from a heart rate. A heartbeat, I'm still human. I felt a huge relief come over me. Then suddenly panic…Elena…Matt…where were they did they survive? I start to worry I steadily stand up and walk over to a duffle bag lying on the floor. I unzip and see that it is mine. I grab it then shuffle into the bathroom. I get stressed and stick my hair in a pony tail. Once I'm done I gather my things and sneak out of the room. I ended up sneaking out of the hospital no problem. I grab my phone and call someone I desperately hoped was alive. After I hang up the phone I went about ten minutes when a familiar blue car pulled up. Damon gets out of the car to see a confused me sitting on the curb. I stand up and hug him.

"Thank god you alive" I whisper I hang on him a little longer then pull away. "Is Matt and Elena Okay" I ask.

"Yes and no" he vaguely answers. He was angry about something, and sense he doesn't care about Matt it had to be…

"What happen to Elena" I ask concerned

"I'll explain on the way, get in" he says opening the door for me I listen. We get in and start driving home.

"Matt" I ask again.

"He's fine he's at the hospital" he says bitterly which only spiked my interest.

"So are going to explain" I ask, and he did. Elena sacrificed her life to save Matt and I's life. Elena died, and now she's in transition into something she didn't want to be in the first place. The only thing going through my head was thank god my sister is alive. Once we arrive out the house, as soon as Damon parks I hop out and run inside. I see Stefan climbing down the stairs. I go up to him and wrap my arms around him. He returns the hug unlike Damon I might add. "Hey" I breathe out "Elena" I ask we pull away from the hug. Stefan tilts his head to indicate she's upstairs. Without a second glance I jog up the stairs. When I get there I see Elena and Jeremy hugging I give a small smile at the scene. "Can I join" I ask they smile and pull me in. "I'm so sorry Elena" I whisper in her hair. We all pull back from the hug.

"No don't be sorry I'm just really glad your okay, both of you" she says looking between us with a smile.

"Are you okay" Jeremy asks "I watched Vicki go through this mess her emotions were all over the place" Jer explains concerned. "All these old memories came flooding back"

"I'm fine" Elena reinsures, but I could see through it. She couldn't lie to me. "I'm not Vicki" Elena states

"I know you're not your you" Jeremy exclaims "You act like you don't need help, but you do" Jer says I shoot him look I knew he was trying to help, but I doubt this is what Elena wants to hear right now.

"I said I'm fine okay" Elena grits through teeth. She blinks a few times "I'm sorry" she says breathless running a hand through her hair. "Have either of you talked to Bonnie" She asks

"Yeah, she said when Jeremy was shot she pleaded with the spirits to bring him back and they listened" I explain softly trying to stay on her good side. I called Bonnie on the way over, I couldn't get a hold of Caroline.

"Yeah, but the consequences were horrible" Elena exclaims

"Yeah, but it would be more horrible if you turned into a vampire" Jeremy explains. I smack him in his arm.

"No it's okay" Elena says to me

"I need my other sister" Jer says more softly "Not another one of them" he explains I nod in understanding, but I would be totally okay with Elena either way.

"Were going to find a way out of this" Elena says reinsuring our brother, but I knew deep down she didn't believe we could. She wants to, but she doesn't "Everything's going to be okay"

"I hope so" Jer mumbles then walks away. I give Elena one last hug.

"I'll give you time alone to gather your thoughts" I say quietly Elena nods "If it helps I'll still love you the same either your human or not" I say Elena sends me a small.

"Thank you" she says sincerely I nod and exit her room. I felt better knowing Elena is okay, and so were Matt and Jeremy. After a while of doing nothing at the house I decided to check on Bonnie and Jeremy. I got the Lockwood cell, but was surprised to see Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline.

"She's not strong enough" Jeremy barks. Bonnie and Jer were standing side by side while Tyler stood in front of them. I sat on the floor next to Caroline who looked lost. I couldn't blame her I was just as lost.

"You're strong enough to get me out your strong enough to put me back in" Tyler barks

"What's going on" I ask Caroline

"Klaus turned out not to be dead instead he's possessing my boyfriends body and now he's on Bonnie trying to get back on his own Body" Caroline explains with a slight scoff. Inside I felt a warm sensation spread out through my body…Klaus was alive. If I could smile right now it would be brighter than the sun.

"I upset the spirits trying to save Elena, I can't use that kind of magic again, and it's too dangerous" Bonnie reasons

"Bonnie, do the bloody spell" Tyler/Klaus booms Caroline stands up from her spot.

"She said she can't okay" Caroline sass's "We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do traditional magic right Bonnie" she asks. Klaus/Tyler rips Tyler's shirt off and forces his claws out of his hand. He then jams his hand in his chest.

"What are you doing" I ask standing up

"Do the spell Bonnie or I rip Tyler's heart out and jump into someone else" he bargains. Caroline starts begging him to stop, Bonnie remains conflicted, and I was so confused during the whole chaos.

"He's bluffing" Jeremy states "he needs another witch to do that"

"What makes you think I don't have one or ten pick Bonnie" Klaus/Tyler shouts. I knew he was bluffing I knew he was lying.

"Please stop your killing him" Caroline screeches

"Fine I'll do it" Bonnie caves. Klaus/Tyler smirks and removes his hand from his chest.

"Good, let's begin" He states. Jeremy, Caroline, and I sit down and watch Bonnie start preparing for the spell. She has Tyler/Klaus sit down while she mumbles something in Latin above his head.

"This is black magic she shouldn't be doing this" Jeremy states. Bonnie chooses to ignore him and continues to do the spell. Tyler begins breathing heavily.

"Tyler" Caroline breathes with a smile on her face. Tyler smiles in return.

"Caroline hey" he says but then topples over.

"Tyler" Caroline questions with concern rushing over to him. I stay back and watch long side with Jeremy. Bonnie continues to do the spell.

"Bonnie what are you doing" Jeremy asks "Bonnie stop it worked" Bonnie ignores him.

"Let me go" she shouts through the air. "No don't do this please. Punish me" Bonnie begs into the air.

"Bonnie" Jeremy shouts worriedly I stay back not knowing what to do. Bonnie begins crying and falls down to her knees. Screaming no over and over Jeremy pulls her into him giving her security.

"What have I done, what did I do" Bonnie yells desperately Jeremy continues to sooth her. Wow you're out not even gone a day and the sky is falling. I decide to walk over to Klaus's coffin and open slightly then the door flies open with a gust of wind. I feel something grip me and I knew it was Klaus he sped us out of the caves into a clearing in the woods.

"And where have been love" he asks crossing his arms over his chest. I take a good look at him, god he looked the same, perfect.

"Me" I ask "You died" I state changing the subject he chuckles

"Still worrying about others instead of you I see" he says amused

"Well it's only been a few hours close to a day it's not exactly been ten years did you think I would change overnight" I reason a small smile appearing on my lips oh how I miss our little banters.

"No guess not" he pauses "I do want to apologize blue" he says

"For what" I ask curious

"For what Rebecca did" pause "I know you love and I know you'll be hard on yourself over Elena" Klaus explains

"Do you" I ask. I then walk away and head home I had to check on Elena. Truth is Klaus doesn't know me. He bought me jewelry, a dress for his family ball; we danced, talked about horses, he drew me in a picture, we had a spat when we first met in windy city, but that's it. How come I know him more then he knows me? Maybe because he never took the time to ask.


	7. Ch7 Memorial pt1

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews this chapter/episode will be broken into two parts. Also sorry for the lack of Klaus…he will come in soon!**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC **_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries) **_

_"What have I done, what did I do" Bonnie yells desperately Jeremy continues to sooth her. Wow you're out not even gone a day and the sky is falling. I decide to walk over to Klaus's coffin and open slightly then the door flies open with a gust of wind. I feel something grip me and I knew it was Klaus he sped us out of the caves into a clearing in the woods._

_"And where have been love" he asks crossing his arms over his chest. I take a good look at him, god he looked the same, perfect._

_"Me" I ask "You died" I state changing the subject he chuckles_

_"Still worrying about others instead of you I see" he says amused_

_"Well it's only been a few hours close to a day it's not exactly been ten years did you think I would change overnight" I reason a small smile appearing on my lips oh how I miss our little banters._

_"No guess not" he pauses "I do want to apologize blue" he says_

_"For what" I ask curious_

_"For what Rebecca did" pause "I know you love and I know you'll be hard on yourself over Elena" Klaus explains_

_"Do you" I ask. I then walk away and head home I had to check on Elena. Truth is Klaus doesn't know me. He bought me jewelry, a dress for his family ball; we danced, talked about horses, he drew me in a picture, we had a spat when we first met in windy city, but that's it. How come I know him more then he knows me? Maybe because he never took the time to ask._

**Chapter 7 Memorial part 1 **

_Dear Dairy,_

_Elena seems to being doing really good, well even. Stefan and she stayed outside last night, Forest sex. I'm going to be honest and blunt here I never had sex. Do I regret not having it, no, do I want to, depends. I'm not waiting till I'm married, but I will be cliché and say I am waiting for the right person. So the last few days have been hectic. I still can't believe I brushed off Klaus like I did. I found out that he's alive, and he stood right in front me, and I let my better judgment get the best of me and I pushed. I am a pusher it's what I do. Then again this is Klaus were talking about when has he ever turn away from something. The one question I do ask myself a lot is why push when he wants me and I want him. Why do I have to make things complicated? Maybe because I take precaution, because what if somehow a part of me believes if I go for it I fall flat on my face…So today I'm just going to try not worrying about. Today is the first day Stefan is taking Elena hunting for animals and I have a feeling Damon has an opinion on this…_

"You're making a mistake" Damon taunts

"I agree" I say to Stefan

"No I'm not if I can get Elena used to animal blood right out the gate…" Stefan tries

"You reaching" Damon says

"Maybe she can bypass some of the from all the things we went through" he continues

"Delusional" Damon says looking at I shake my head trying not to get involved.

"Maybe" he says a little louder "she has a shot at this" Stefan concludes

"Wrong" Damon and I say at the same time.

"She won't be able to handle it if she hurts someone Damon" Stefan says sternly then turns to me "Blue I thought you would be the one person who was on my side" Stefan says I shrug.

"I am then I'm not" I express "You both have a point. Elena couldn't handle hurting someone, but Damon has a point of that she should be getting used to human no offence Stefan we don't need another ripper. She needs to learn control first then she can try your diet so later down the road if somehow some way she gets a taste of human she won't go on frenzy again no offence Stefan" I say calmly.

"Exactly" Damon agrees

"She's compassionate everything's in heightened she can't handle it" Stefan says sternly not backing down. Damon slams a knife down on the desk stabbing it.

"She needs human blood Stefan straight from the vein" Damon fires

"Oh come on you know what happens name at least one vampire who hasn't killed one person who was new" Stefan challenges. Damon stands up from the desk chair and walks over to Stefan.

"You name one who went on a bunny diet then killed dozens" Damon fires back. This was getting intense.

"If she kills someone she will crumble how much more pain do you think she can handle before she shuts off her humanity switch" Stefan asks. I felt the room shrinking these boys can't agree on anything their both too stubborn for their own good.

"It happens to the best of us at least once" Damon urges

"Well it's not going to happen to Elena Damon I may agree on your feeding diets, but her shutting off her humanity is a no" I snap they ignore me.

"We get it over it Stefan" Damon continues

"Then a hundred years or so yeah I like her to skip that part" Stefan says calmly walking away. Damon takes a seat next to me on Stefan's love seat.

"She can't control her blood lust if she hasn't experienced blood lust" Damon says "It's like a cheat like giving a kid a calculator who doesn't know math" He explains. Damon and Stefan were now nose to nose. I stand up and stand between them.

"Well this is interesting, but how about we let Elena decide what's best for Elena" I suggest. I give each Salvatore brother a look then walk out the door. I pass Elena on the way done.

"What's going on" Elena asks

"You" I say I pat her shoulder "Good luck" I say sincerely and walk away. I make my way to the front door when my phone rings.

_Jeremy_

"Hey" I greet

"Hey, how's Elena" he asks

"Good as far as I can tell, what's up" I ask

"Oh um do you mind giving Matt and I a hand with the school lanterns things" He asks

"The lanterns for the memorial" I say as I walk over to my car and get in.

"Yes where uh at the school" Jeremy says

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes" I agree. I hang up the phone and make my way to the school. Once I get there and park the car. I take a walk and look around. I then soon find Matt and Jeremy who looked to in a serious conversation. I make my way over and they both shut up. "What's going on" I ask slowly

"Matt thinks you and him owe Elena your guys lives sense she lost hers for you guys" Jeremy explains

"It's true" I say agreeing with Matt then start picking up some of the boxes.

"See" Matt suggests Jeremy rolls his eyes

"What" I ask

"I just think you owe Elena nothing" he states

"Why" I ask cautiously "Care to elaborate"

"Elena made that choice you guys didn't you didn't ask for her to save you" Jer explains

"But she did, and I would have done the same and even if we don't owe her I want too she deserves it" I explain Jer goes to argue when a black hair blue eyed girl comes over her.

"Jeremy, Serenity" the girls says in disbelief

"April" I ask recognizing her

"Just without the pixie hair cut and braces" she says with a smile. I smile in return and pull her into a hug. I let her go and Jeremy gives her a hug.

"You look great" Jeremy comments pulling away.

"Yeah I remember Elena and I used to read to you all the time" I say with a smile

"Yeah" April agrees "Until my dad shipped me off to boarding school" she adds I suddenly feel a pang of guilt.

"Om god your dad" Jer says breathlessly

"April were so sorry for your loss and I'm here if you need to talk" I say sincerely

"Thank you" she says shortly "I guess I sort of don't know how to answer when people say that" he smile dropping from her face.

"Your dad was pastor young right" Matt asks

"Yeah he had a faulty gas line" she explains. I remember watching that on the news this morning. "Sorry" she says looking between us "I guess I haven't figured out how to answer that either" April explains

"No it's fine" I say sweetly trying to reinsure her.

"Yeah I guess I'm just not one for grief" she says awkwardly "Well um yeah I have to register or something" she rambles then walks away.

"Wow" I breath out "She says she isn't one for grief yet she can make you feel like you're the one who killed her dad" I say to no one in particular.

"Yeah" Matt agrees

"Well is that all the lanterns" I ask motioning towards the truck

"Yeah" Jeremy says shutting the trucks tail gate

"Okay well I'm going to get going" I say "Be careful both of you" I say giving them looks they solute me and I walk away. I head over to the boarding house knowing no one was at resident Gilbert.

"Stefan" I shout as I open the door.

"Up here" he shouts. I make my way upstairs to see Caroline

"Hey Care" I say we hug when we pull away that's when I see Tyler. "What happened" I ask

"There's a hunter in town he visited Carol then he got Tyler" Stefan explains concentration on Tyler's wounds.

"Ah" Tyler grunts in pain when Stefan pulls out a wooden bullet.

"These were specially carved" Stefan comments observing the bullet. "The length the width if you were a normal vampire you'd be dead" Stefan clarifies. I smirk and look over at Caroline.

"Aren't you glad Klaus turned him into a hybrid now" I ask she rolls her eyes at me and huffs crossing her arms over her chest. Stefan and Tyler ignore our banter. Tyler shakes his head.

"This guy knew what he was doing" Tyler explains. "His gloves must have been steeped in vervain" Tyler exclaims. "He was looking for a vampire and he didn't hesitant when he found one"

"So he's a vampire hunter with confidence" Caroline exclaims. Stefan touches the bullets only for it to sting him. "Are they spelled" she asks

"I don't know" Stefan says "There something" he comments. After a while of us debating we decide to call it a night and too watch our backs. Well I'm human so I'm safe, but Stefan says he rather me be safe than sorry. I ended up staying at the boarding house again in Damon's room. Nothing happened we talked and decided to keep an extra eye on Elena.

The next day was the funeral for Pastor Young. I curl my hair slightly deciding to keep it down. I then slip on a black long sleeve dress that stops at my knees. After getting ready Elena and I make our way to the church. We decide to help and start helping them set everything up. I then notice Matt was making his way over and I decide to give them privacy sense Matt was drowning in guilt.

"I'll catch up with you later" I tell Elena then walk away. I walk around the church when I receive a text from Elena.

_SOS! Downstairs bathroom hurry!_

I take off in a jog which was really hard in heels. I make my way in the church and head downstairs and knock on the door.

"Elena it's me" I say before I can register what's happened I'm being pulled into the bathroom and I gasp at the sight. "Elena what's going on" I ask in a rush trying to sooth her rubbing circles on her back as she up chucks more blood in the toilet.

"I-I Can't H-hold down t-the blood" Elena struggles to say.

"I'll call Stefan" I say pulling out my phone. Elena shakes her head no.

"No you can't" she says I sigh

"Fine" I say and dial a number

"Who you calling" she asks I hold a figure up to her as the phone starts ringing.

"Hello" he voice booms through the phone

"Damon it's an emergency" I say urgently

"What why what's wrong" he asks seriously

"It's Elena she can't hold down any blood Damon I need you to bring some and grab a dress" I say

"On it" he says we stay on the phone for a while

"Alright I'm her where are you" he asks

"In the downstairs bathroom" I say. Elena finally pulls away from the toilet and sits down on the tile floor leaning her back on the wall. Suddenly the door knob starts to rattle.

"Damon is that you" I ask

"What no I'm still outside" Damon explains

"Damon hurry" I say and hang up. Elena and I start rushing around the bathroom trying to clean up all the blood. The knocking keeps coming.

"'Some bodies in here" Elena shouts. We continue to scramble to clean up the mess. When we hear Damon outside the door I open it peeking my head out.

"Thank you so much" I say grabbing the dress. I turn my head over to see a man "Sorry my sister spilt coffee all over her dress" I excuse then shut the door and help Elena clean up and changed.

"Everything okay on there" Damon asks

"Yeah just a minute" Elena replies we start to shove the bloody towels in her bag. We soon flush the rest down the toilet and exit the bathroom in relief. "So sorry that took so long" Elena says gesturing towards her outfit.

"No problem" The guy dismisses

"Well enjoy your stay we love visitors and the scenery is to die for" pause "ah funeral pun too soon" Damon says with sarcasm then Damon ushers us away. Right before I could make a clean break I notice there was some blood on my arm. I quickly wipe it off catching the guy's gaze I take my eyes away and walk fast. I then break myself away from Damon and Elena after making sure she was okay. I spot April upstairs and make my way over. When I feel a sharp pain in my stomach my mouth gaps open as I look down to see a knife. I look up to see the guy from downstairs. Hr rips the knife away and gasp at the pain. He grabs a hold of my arm and drags me away but not before getting April too.


	8. Ch8 Memorial pt2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews you guys are amazing I love you! Sorry Klaus is still MIA, but when he comes back in the show is when he comes back into the story! Please keep reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

_"Damon hurry" I say and hang up. Elena and I start rushing around the bathroom trying to clean up all the blood. The knocking keeps coming._

_"'Some bodies in here" Elena shouts. We continue to scramble to clean up the mess. When we hear Damon outside the door I open it peeking my head out._

_"Thank you so much" I say grabbing the dress. I turn my head over to see a man "Sorry my sister spilt coffee all over her dress" I excuse then shut the door and help Elena clean up and changed._

_"Everything okay on there" Damon asks_

_"Yeah just a minute" Elena replies we start to shove the bloody towels in her bag. We soon flush the rest down the toilet and exit the bathroom in relief. "So sorry that took so long" Elena says gesturing towards her outfit._

_"No problem" The guy dismisses_

_"Well enjoy your stay we love visitors and the scenery is to die for" pause "ah funeral pun too soon" Damon says with sarcasm then Damon ushers us away. Right before I could make a clean break I notice there was some blood on my arm. I quickly wipe it off catching the guy's gaze I take my eyes away and walk fast. I then break myself away from Damon and Elena after making sure she was okay. I spot April upstairs and make my way over. When I feel a sharp pain in my stomach my mouth gaps open as I look down to see a knife. I look up to see the guy from downstairs. Hr rips the knife away and gasp at the pain. He grabs a hold of my arm and drags me away but not before getting April too._

**Chapter 8 Memorial part 2**

The pain is intense. It feels like my whole stomach is on fire. It stings with a passion all I want to do is scream, but my voice is lost. Conner I learned his name is, sat April and I side by side on the floor. So this is my second death experience less than four days. So instead of drowning I'm going to bleed out. I desperately wanted to text Damon to warn him, but I felt too numb and I remember leaving my clutch in Elena's purse which Damon has. Tears are streaming down my face as I struggle not to choke on the blood that upchucked it's self into my mouth. I hear the church bell ring following the organ playing. Conner begins to tie our hands behind our backs. He then wraps a handkerchief around our heads covering our mouths. I start to really feel dizzy the blood oozing out of my stomach wound was really getting to me and soaking the carpet. All I could think about was…

Klaus

For some reason I wanted him to march into the church guns and blazing in this case fangs and werewolf venom. I wanted to hear him shooting threat after threat and hearing that smirk on his face, and his eyes glistening with amusement. I wanted him to use that vampire speed of his to save me. I want him here and hear his charming remarks and then we have our regular banter. I want hear him make fun of me. I want see the vulnerability in his eyes as he unties me. I went feel that shiver that run downs my spine when his fingers glisten over my skin. I want are faces to be so close then in a swift movement they could connect I want to have where we break our gazes and leaves us more curious about how the other one tastes and feels. Maybe it's because I'm close to passing out any second slowly death coming after is why I want him here. No I want him, because I want him here. Where was he when I needed him the most?

I then see Conner loading up what looked to be some sort of sniper. I do not know my guns I only know this, because of Alaric and Jeremy forcing me to play video games with them. I really wish I can go back in time or have one more of those days.

"Before we begin I would like to let the floor for anyone who would like to share a memory with our late friends, and the town council. I know that April Young would like to say a few words about her dad. April" Carol questions. I turn my head to see her sweating and losing focus and I was right along with her. "April, are you still here honey" Carol asks softly. Right about now Conner grabbed a huge wooden bullet from his bag loading up his gun. I so badly wanted to shake and scream, but no I could feel myself get pale. I think April was already passed out. "Is there anyone else who would like to share recognition about Pastor Young" Carol asks. Soon Conner has his gun ready and is aiming it through the audience. "Come on up Elena" Carol says softly into the microphone I mentally curse at her in my mind there is a hunter, she can't keep down blood and she wants stand up on the alter to mumble then smell mine and April's blood then go in a frenzy. I swear our blood was seeping through the floors.

"I um when I talked to April earlier she was nervous about coming up to speak and uh now being up here makes me nervous too" Elena says nervously. If I could slap her I would, what is she thinking, where was Damon in all this he would not allow this. "The worst day of loving someone is the day you lose them" pause "I um" pause "I-uh" Elena begins to softly sob.

"Please turn to page 45 in your books" A male says "Let us join together in song" he says. They all begin singing and Conner pulls back his gun. I finally stopped feeling the pain in my stomach I knew I was going into shock. I start breathing heavily, but I kept choking on the blood in my mouth. I finally start falling in and out of sleep. My gaze was really fading, but I fought to stay awake. I didn't fight in the truck I'll fight now. This time I have everything to fight for…

"Excuse me I uh just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young" Tyler's voice booms in my ear. My vision and hearing are leaving me, I could still make out his voice but my vision was gone I saw nothing but spots and globs. "In second grade I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports I didn't care for anything that didn't affect me" that was true I think to myself. "But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be a part of a team, a community, of giving yourself the sake of-"

"BOOM" a gun goes off. I hear a body fall down with a thud. My breath stops mid in my throat and that was it I was done for, everything went black.

**Memory (PS it is the same dress Caroline wore)**

'_Save me a dance' fondly Klaus'_

_I open the box that came with the Mikaelson ball invitation. I undo the fancy ribbon and take the top off. A beautiful dark blue dress lay within it. It was gorgeous, but I couldn't give Klaus satisfaction so I started go the through my closet. _

_Too short_

_Not appropriate_

_Not going to a funeral_

_Not going to a wedding_

_This is not a cocktail party_

_Not fancy enough_

_I huff in annoyance realizing I had nothing to wear. I hesitantly, but look back at the dress that was still in the box on my bed. I honestly don't have anything else to wear. Plus it is a really pretty dress…okay I will just avoid him hoping he won't spot me. I strip down to my undergarments and slip on the dress. I put on some gloves and put on a necklace. I slide on some heals and put my hair up in curls and do my makeup. I grab my clutch and wrap, but before I leave I see the necklace he got me after I begged him to save Caroline from a werewolf bite. I pick it up and snap it on my wrist I couldn't help, but fall in love with the little thing. I check over my appearance and was happy so I leave and head straight for the Mikaelson ball knowing Elena was going with Stefan and Damon. _

_I take a deep breath and enter the mansion. Everything was beautiful, perfect even. Everyone was dressed so elegantly. Well classy, and everyone was chatting among themselves. I felt a little out of place I wasn't used to these things. I gaze over the crowd and spot the person I was supposed to annoy. Klaus was chatting up and woman making her laugh. I turn my gaze away, but snap it back curiously when my gaze met his. I felt the warm pit in my stomach start a fire. I shut it down and walk further into the home. As I walk I could feel Klaus's fire-y gaze. _

"_Don't you look ravishing this evening" A smooth Voice says. I stop walking and look up to see Klaus himself. I felt frozen and a blush creeping up on my cheeks I panicked inside what was I supposed to do…_

"_I need a drink" I state and walk away. _

_Later that evening_

"_Dance with me" he says with a smile. A small smile appears on my lips as I take his hand. His hand felt really good to be in mind. Snap out of it Serenity. Klaus leads me to the dance floor as "Give me love" by Ed Sheeran begins. We do an old century's dance. We keep eye contact, and we moved in sync. I felt at peace in his arms, I felt safe. When the dance was over Klaus led me away from everyone else and into a room covered in art. _

"_So what did you want to show me" I ask nervous to be alone with him._

"_One of my passions" he says looking at the big painting on the wall._

"_Wow" I breathe out in awe. I pick up a drawing. "Wait did you do these" I ask amazed. _

"_Yeah actually one of my landscapes is hanging in the Anastasia __**(A/N; I know that's the wrong name for art gallery I just couldn't spell the other one!)**__ Gallery not that any would notice" he explains. He almost seemed bashful and nervous to show me his work I found it cute. "Have you been" he asks staring at me intently. I sigh laying one his art pieces down. _

"_Nope, I never took a step out of Mystic Falls" I say feeling a little more comfortable knowing he is just as nervous as I am. _

"_I'll take you" he states I give him a small smile "Where ever you want" he says softly I watch him as he watches me "Roam" I smile a little bigger "Paris" a little more "Tokyo" he says smiling at me. I let out a giggle. _

"_It sounds perfect" I say breathlessly "I might not take your offer now, but someday you have to take me, promise" I say with a smile. He smiles brightly at me. _

"_I promise" he says softly. _

"_So where did you get this" I say holding my hand out to show the bracelet. _

"_That's actually a long story it was actually worn by a princess almost as pretty as you" he flirts I blush. _

"_You know you don't have to buy my affections" I say his smiles drops "All you had to do was talk to me" I explain _

"_Why can't you just enjoy it" he asks_

"_Because you probably got one of your hybrids to get it didn't you" I snap _

"_This was a very amazing evening, but I feel that you should leave" he grits out I let out a huff_

"_I get it your father didn't love you so expect no one else will. I want you know you're wrong. You just have to connect with people, but you don't because you don't even try to understand them" I explain I let a breath "Sorry, um I'll talk or see you later um goodnight Klaus" I say sweetly at the end mad at myself for blowing up at him. I turn around and walk out the room and out the house. _

**End of memory**

I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the light to realize I was still here at the church with my blood still oozing out of me. I look down at my rist slowly to see the bracelet. I still wore it. I promised I would never take it off. It had a lace of vervain in it. I take my hand a rub it over the diamonds. The question I thought of earlier came back to me

Where was Klaus when I needed him the most?

"Serenity, April" I hear my sisters voice. I realized I was crying. Elena bends down but her gaze goes to the blood that surrounded us.

"Elena no" I say hoarsely she tries to take deep breaths, but I knew she was struggling, I knew she was starving. Elena's vampire face comes out to play and suddenly I was afraid of my own twin sister. She lunges at us only to be stopped by Caroline. Thank goodness she got here and her perfect control.

"Look at them Elena that is Serenity your twin and April the girl you used to babysit" Caroline says urgently "That's Blue, Elena your sister not your food" Caroline says. Elena face slowly goes back to normal but her breathing was heavy.

"Oh my god" she breaths out "I'm so sorry" Elena says tears in her eyes. I wanted to tell her it was okay, but it wasn't I'm half empty of blood if she fed on me I would be done. Caroline whispers few more words to Elena that I couldn't catch then Caroline bites into her rist and sticks it into my mouth.

Disappointed…because that wasn't the blood I wanted in my system. When I finish I watch my wound heal up and Caroline help April. Caroline then stands me up and puts an arm over my shoulder to help me stand.

"She needs you" Caroline says to Elena. "You can make her forget all of this" Caroline says softly.

"Why did he do this" April asks "Serenity are okay" she asks looking at my drenched dress I nod my head

"No, no I can't" Elena says shaking her head. "You have to do it Caroline" she says frantically in a whisper

"This is the only way you'll learn" Caroline explains

"Elena, you got this" I say strongly she looks at me and nods she bends down to April and tells her to forget, her dad had a very nice funeral. I was really proud of Elena.

We finally leave the church, and go to the boarding house and get cleaned up. Stefan and Elena end up coming to me so we go for a drive to the school everyone was there. Bonnie and Damon were the last one's to arrive.

"Stefan" Damon asks "What are we doing"

"Were finishing the memorial we couldn't do earlier" Stefan explains as he passes out the lanterns to everyone. "We need to start healing Damon" he says. "We need to grieve"

"This is stupid no I'm not doing it" Damon walks away and leans against his car. We start lighting up the lanterns and everyone lists who they lost.

"This is for my Mom, Dad, Aunt Jenna, Isobel, John, and Alaric" I say and let go of my lantern. We all group hug and watch as the lanterns fly away. When we get back to the boarding house I go upstairs to my room and pull out my phone. My thumb hovering over his name. Klaus. I take a deep breath and call him. Voice mail. "Hey, it's me Serenity, um I know your probably busy…but uh ah I was stabbed today I pretty much blood to death and the craziest thing happened" pause "You" I say "I was actually waiting for you to show up and save me like you always have…well maybe not always, um just call me or…not um bye" I hang up the phone and stare at it I eventually give up and turn into a long nights rest.


	9. Ch9 The Rager pt 1

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews I love them so much you guys are amazing I love you! Also YAY Klaus is back your welcome! This will also be broken up in two parts i hope you like it! **_

_**"Mari Wollsch" I love your reviews haha they make me laugh and i totally agree! (:**_

_**Disclaimer i own nothing but my OC**_

**_Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)_**

_"This is for my Mom, Dad, Aunt Jenna, Isobel, John, and Alaric" I say and let go of my lantern. We all group hug and watch as the lanterns fly away. When we get back to the boarding house I go upstairs to my room and pull out my phone. My thumb hovering over his name. Klaus. I take a deep breath and call him. Voice mail. "Hey, it's me Serenity, um I know your probably busy…but uh ah I was stabbed today I pretty much blood to death and the craziest thing happened" pause "You" I say "I was actually waiting for you to show up and save me like you always have…well maybe not always, um just call me or…not um bye" I hang up the phone and stare at it I eventually give up and turn into a long nights rest._

**Chapter 9 The Rager part 1**

Okay, Let get this straight. Conner the hunter went to visit you at the hospital and he stuck a needle inside your gums stealing your werewolf venom" I ask Tyler who called me early this morning before school.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Tyler exclaims

"Yeah, but why would he need your werewolf venom" I ask

"Serenity hello, Werewolf venom kills vampires" He says in a duh tone. I mentally slap myself for forgetting.

"Yeah, right sorry I forgot hello human here" I say teasing him.

"Yeah okay Blue" he says

"Hey the school bell just rung I got to go bye" I dismiss

"Yeah I heard, I have to go too, Klaus is here, bye" Tyler then hangs up. I stare at my phone disbelief Klaus's hybrids get shot he comes in a blink of an eye when the girl he 'fancies' gets stabbed I get the silent treatment. I put my phone in my back pocket promising myself not to worry about it. I walk up to the school and find Matt and Elena holding a flyer.

"What's that" I ask motioning towards the flyer.

"There's a town curfew" Elena explains

"Why" I ask grabbing the flyer from Matt to look at it myself.

"Well half the town saw Tyler get shot" Matt exclaims

"Too bad they don't know the real story" Elena says. Matt and I nod in agreement and the three of us head to class. I enter the history room and instantly it feels weird. I take a seat in front of Stefan and lay my bag on the floor. I let out a deep breath I haven't been here sense Alaric.

"Morning everyone" Rebecca shouts as she comes into the classroom passing out flyers. "So I'm throwing a party at my new house so spread the word" she says smiling then she gets to Elena "You're welcome to come Elena if you're willing to bury the hatchet"

"That's a pretty enormous hatchet" Elena remarks

"Yeah but I'm feeling generous" Rebecca snaps back

"New house huh did your brother finally kick you out" Elena sass's I roll my eyes at the immatureness

"He didn't kick me out, I left" she explains

"You left the only person that likes you" Elena says with a smile. I decide to take matters in my own hands.

"Okay you too and Klaus isn't the only, Rebecca I would be delighted to come to your party" I say calmly. Rebecca smiles at me.

"This is way you're my favorite" she says handing me a flyer. I give her smile then take my seat. I could feel Stefan and Elena's eyes on me, but I didn't care. I didn't really like Rebecca, I mostly felt sorry for her.

"Why are you still in town Rebecca" Stefan asks

"Well history is my favorite subject, say where is Mr. Saltzman oh that's right I killed him" she explains and just like that my pity was gone.

"Low blow Beck" I growl at her she shrugs. Elena then throws her pencil at Rebecca who catches it and throws it right back stabbing Elena in the shoulder. I groan and turn around in my seat and reach over to Elena and pull the pencil out and give Rebecca a death glare. Stefan and Elena then get up and leave the classroom. Rebecca then sits next to me and smiles at me like nothing happened. I don't do anything but turn around and face front. When class starts to begin Rebecca then walks out of the room. I sigh and stay seated. Then I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I raise my hand and ask to use the restroom and got access. I leave the classroom and answer my phone.

"We have a problem" Damon says

After getting off the phone with Damon he sent me a text with an address. I make a swift exit out of the school and into the parking lot. I reach my car and hop in and being to drive. When I arrive it's in the middle of nowhere and there was only a camper.

"Why were you being so cryptic" I whisper as I enter the trailer to see Damon with arrows in his chest.

"Just close the door" he whispers back. I step inside and take a better look at my surroundings.

"Please tell me that is not a bomb" I ask nervously

"Okay it's a kitten" he says I shoot him a glare. "It's an adorable exploding kitten" he says sarcastically

"Why didn't you just call Stefan" I ask

"Oh but look your already here" he exclaims I roll my eyes

"Really first Rebecca now you today is not my day" I say mostly to myself

"Why what happened with Rebecca" Damon asks

"Nothing, um okay so what do you expect me to do" I say motioning towards the arrows and the bomb

"Well you said you wanted to be a doctor so be a doctor-ly and cut the arrows out I would do it myself but" he pokes the string attached to the arrow and bomb

"Don't" I warn "and Damon I told you that last year on career day before I knew about the supernatural" I explain

"Oh come on please" he asks I sigh

"Fine" I give in I grab one of the knives on a table and hesitantly start carving into Damon as he grunts in pain. "So how did you get stuck on hunter duty" I ask trying to keep my mind occupied.

"Physics test" Damon states I shake my head at him.

"You're a good brother" I say softy

"I'm the bad brother" he remarks

"No" I state "You're here in this situation while Stefan is playing vampire with Elena. I know you love her Damon and she broke your heart and now you act like it doesn't bother you when you and I both know it does" I explain softly. "Okay I think that should do it" I say removing the knife. Damon then rips out the arrows. Just then Dr. Fell comes in. I look to Damon questionably

"What I didn't think you'd show" he explains I roll my eyes

"When have I not" I say "Well you guys got it from here I have a werewolf to visit" I say then exit the trailer. I jump into my car and begin to drive to the Lockwood's. I end up picking up Caroline on the way knowing she would die if she doesn't see Tyler soon. When we arrive Caroline runs out of the car and was already knocking on the door. I smile at her and catch up. Tyler answers the door and Caroline jumps into his arms I roll my eyes but smile.

"We ditched Rebecca's ditching party" Caroline explains and begins kissing him.

"Hey" I say interrupting them. They break apart.

"Hey what's up with" Caroline motions towards the three man standing behind Tyler.

"Those are Klaus's hybrids" I answer for Tyler.

"I'm on house arrest" Tyler adds

"By who your mom come on let's sneak out" Caroline says seductively I clear my throat she shoots me a look.

"Not by his mom Caroline" I say Tyler and I give her a look

"You got to be kidding me" Caroline says in disbelief. "Klaus"

"Speaking of him where is he" I ask Tyler points I nod and go werewolf hunting I find him talking to a girl I never met before.

"My reputation precedes me" Klaus says to her. "Hopefully not all bad" he says

"Oh only a little bad mostly repulsive" I say making my presents known. Klaus smiles at me.

"Serenity" he greets I ignore him, and walk up to the girl.

"Hi I'm Serenity Gilbert and you must be a friend of Tyler's" I ask

"That's strange" Klaus interrupts "He's never mentioned you" I finally look at him to see he had suspicion in his eyes. Then Klaus smiles "and I think I know why" he says I stare at him questionably.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but Klaus we need to talk" I say with a little attitude I didn't mean to be rude but I was mad. I then walk out of the room knowing he will follow behind. I enter Tyler's library I turn around to see Klaus starring at me intently.

"I got your voice mail" he states I scoff.

"Yet you didn't care enough to see I was alright" I say in disbelief. He frowns at that. "And what was that in there" I say pointing to the room that girl is in.

"I've come to a conclusion Tyler has made some discretion's towards your dear friend Caroline" he explains ignoring my comment.

"Why what did you hear" I ask curious.

"Well Tyler seems to be a little to cautious around her he just made her leave" he exclaims with a smile proud he came to that conclusion.

"Yeah but Tyler wouldn't do that" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

I wouldn't be too sure about that love" Klaus says with a look. I sigh not really in the mood to talk gossip with him.

"So where have you been" I ask uncrossing my arms he smiles again.

"Why worried love" he asks

"Avoiding the question love" I mimic his accent he smirks

"Cute" he states "No I was planning leaving town, until I heard about Tyler's little accident" he exclaims

"So you were just going to leave" I ask in disbelief

"Possibly…why did you want me to stay" he asks smiling.

"No" I interject, but I knew he knew I was lying. Klaus walks towards me I take a step back. He smiles at me and continues to get closer. He finally stops when where nose to nose. "Now you're just in my bubble" I whisper he smiles genially at me then he turns serious. Klaus then takes his hand and lays it on my stomach where I was stabbed I flinch there was a bruise left behind.

"You know" he whispers "If I have been notified sooner or would have been there this would have never had happened" he says softly staring at his hand lying on my stomach. "I do apologize for not being there when you needed me, love" he whispers he looks up to meet my gaze. "Does it still hurt" he asks. I nod slowly memorized by his eyes. I take his hand into mine holding it in a firm grip I then take my other hand and lift up my shirt slightly to reveal the darkened purple bruise. I then stick his hand back in place. Shivering when I felt his fingers glaze over my exposed skin. I drop my hands to my sides. Klaus removes his hand hesitantly then goes over to sit on the desk chair propping his feet on the desk and sighs. I walk over and sit on the desk just as Tyler walks in. Tyler looks at us questionably but shrugs it off knowing my feelings. Just like that Klaus and I's moment is gone.

"You know I just met Hayley she's a little spit fire" Klaus taunts. Hayley, that's her name.

"Where is she" Tyler growls

"Don't worry, we just had a little chat made sure to inform her to take the back door so Caroline doesn't see" Klaus says

"Whatever you think you know" Tyler starts, but Klaus cuts him off

"I don't know, but I painted a pretty picture you know you tell me where my imagination deviates reality" Klaus asks

"Ty" I ask softy Tyler gives me a look and doesn't say anything.

"You went off to the appellation thus to break my sire bond" Klaus starts he stands up and walks around me placing a hand on my knee. "Where you met a couple werewolves begged them for their help and there was a girl gorgeous with the same animal instinct as you. Emotions ran high and ambitions run low" Klaus teases

"Klaus" I warn softly

"Yeah stop it" Tyler growls

"Then the moment of weakness" Klaus continues "the sexual tension became so much more" Klaus whispers for dramatic effect.

"I said stop" Tyler shouts I flinch back and Klaus gives Tyler a glare.

"And Caroline has no idea" I say with a whisper in disbelief Tyler sends me a look but I look away. I was very disappointed he didn't even try to deny it. Just then the phone rings Klaus takes his hand off my knee and motions for me to grab the phone I do and hand it to him.

"Hello Damon" Klaus chimes happily in the phone sitting back down on the chair.


	10. Ch10 The Rager pt 2

_**(A/N)**_

_**I decided to post two chapters today your welcome! So make sure to read pt 1 chapter 9 first!**_

_**Disclaimer i own nothing**_

_**Chapter 10 The Rager pt 2**_

"Tyler is otherwise occupied" Klaus says in the phone I turn around to face Klaus and he kicks up his feet on my lap. I roll my eyes as he gestures towards them as to say massage them I stick my tongue at him he smiles. I sigh and lay my arms on his shins resting my head on my palm. "Making decisions on honesty and what not" Klaus continues as him and I shoot Tyler a look. "Is there anything I could do" he asks smiling again. I turn back to look at him wondering who is talking to. "He wouldn't" Klaus says into the phone. "I however" Klaus says.

Klaus explains to me that Damon is becoming a hunter for a vampire hunter. Then I explained to Klaus about what happened at the trailer. I end up asking Klaus if I could go of course he said no. Apparently it isn't safe for my wellbeing and sense I wasn't done spending time with him just yet I begged and gave him the pouty lip. Klaus then walks up to me rubbing his thumb on my chin as I continue to pout and mutter "please" like a little girl.

"Fine, but follow my lead and do as I say" he exclaims I nod and he leads the way out. I jump into his escalade in the passenger seat while he gets into the driver seat. This was my first time in a car with him. We drive in silence until we near the hospital and Klaus explains the plan to me. When we enter the hospital we run into Damon.

"What are you doing here" Damon asks putting his hands on his hips. Wow this was awkward the two guys I fell for are in front of each other both knowing it too, plus it doesn't help I rejected Damon and Klaus still has no idea I chose him.

"Helping" I state with a smile

"No" Damon states my smiles drop "It's too dangerous did you not see the arrows sticking of my chest" he explains

"Whose chest was they in again" I ask "Right yours plus I have you two I'll be fine, and I wouldn't mind seeing him be stabbed with something after all he did stab me" I state Damon and Klaus grimace at that. Damon sighs and motions for Klaus and me to follow him. We walk into the supply office waiting for Meredith who is the bait to bring in the catch and the catch is Conner.

About twenty minutes later Klaus whispers me to tell me he's here with Jeremy. Of course I shot questions at Damon who response with it was their best chance. Apparently Jeremy is a potential hunter since he is the only one who can see Conner's tattoo that goes up his arm. I of course whisper yell at Damon for keeping me out of the loop especially about my own brother.

"Love, not that I'm not enjoying this, but we have a plan to follow through" Klaus whispers

"Exactly" Damon agrees. Wow I never thought they would agree on something. I sigh and nod at the two. Just then Meredith walks in giving us a nod as the signal then walks back out the back door.

"You know the hospital isn't a good place for a germophob" Conner states I send a glance at Damon he sends me a look too. How did he know Damon was here? Damon stands up and step out into the view in front of Conner.

"Did I say was a germophob" Damon asks "oh I meant vampire" Damon states with a smirk. I then feel Klaus wrap an arm around me in a tight grip, but not enough to hurt me. I also found cute he was worried about my safety and made sure his arm was above my bruise. I sent him a question glance. Just then I hear a click then Klaus and I stand up his arm still around me which I didn't mind I see Conner with Arrows in his arm. "It stings doesn't it" Damon says. Klaus then leads us over and kicks Conner's gun out of his reach Conner looks up at us.

"Hello mate" Klaus greets with a smile. Then stabs him with another arrow in the stomach "That's for Serenity here" he says pulling me closer I give Klaus a small smile. He is forgiven. Conner then begins to try to pull out the arrows.

"I wouldn't try that buddy" Damon says casually. "You'll cover the ceiling" he explains

"You three are going to kill me anyway" Conner states

"No let's not be too hasty" Klaus says "I feel like we're just starting to get to know one another" he explains with a smile.

"Let's start the basics where you from, what you know, maybe you can queue me on the greater evil because I thought that guy" he says pointing to Klaus" doesn't get eviler than that" Damon explains. I grab the paper out of Damon's hand and look at it he didn't tell me about this. I could feel Klaus look down at it too.

"Yeah truth be told I'm as evil as it gets" Klaus exclaims I roll my eyes but focus on the paper at I read. The letter was written to April from her dad.

"I'm not telling you anything" Conner says confidently. "You think killing me it's going to make it over" he asks "there's another waiting to take my place" he explains

"See this is what I like to hear vague threats and I'm in his prophecy wearing disappearing tattoos" Damon lists. While he's talking I put the letter in Klaus's coat pocket he looks at me.

"I don't have a pocket" I whisper motion towards my knee length dress with a waist length jacket I was wearing that had no pockets either.

"What did he mean tattoos" Klaus whispers to me

"Conner has a tattoos only certain people can see going up his left arm don't worry about it" I whisper back. Klaus then leans down slightly his arm falls down from waist but he keeps his hand their like I was going to disappear. Klaus gets eye leveled with Conner.

"You're more than what meets the eye aren't you" Klaus says with a smirk. Conner then takes a swing at Klaus, but Klaus catches and stands up. "Nice try" he says with a smile "but I'm faster than the average vampire" then he snaps Conner's wrist. Klaus then takes out a stake and looks at a marking carved on it I see recognition in Klaus's eyes I was going to have to ask about that later. "You're one of the five" Klaus says in disbelief I then look at Conner to him ready to pull on the clamor a.k.a the bomb.

"Klaus" I say urgently tugging on his arm. Conner pulls, and I feel Klaus grab me and something else and we were out of the room just when the explosion sets off. I noticed he had Conner who was passed out. "Why" I ask

"I'll explain later" he says then hands Conner over to one of his hybrids when my phone goes off. I dig in my bra and pull it out.

Stefan

"Hello" I greet

"Serenity thank god hey, have you see Klaus" he asks urgently

"Why what's wrong" I ask

"Elena" Stefan begins I caught him off

"Where are you" I ask frantically

"Were at the boarding house" Stefan answers

"Alright were on our way" I hang up. "Klaus" I shout walking over to him "Klaus hey I know you hate Elena, but something's happened" but he caught me off

"And you want me to save her" he states

"Please" I beg

"Will I be back in your good graces" he asks seriously

"You already are, but you won't be if you don't help me" I explain softly he sighs and get the car I mentally scream yes as I jump in the car too. We take off to the boarding house. We arrive and head straight up stairs.

"You came" Stefan says surprised when he sees Klaus

"I did you can think Blue for that" he says walking over. I go over to Elena and hug her. Klaus glances over at Elena and I. "What's wrong love" Klaus asks softly

"She has werewolf venom in her system" Stefan explains

"Conner" I say drawing attention from everyone "He took Tyler's venom at the hospital this morning" I state.

"Klaus please you know you're the only one who can save her" Stefan explains Klaus smirks

"And what would you have done if I was no longer here" he asks I grimace at that I notice Klaus looks at me for brief second before turning his attention back on Stefan. "If you and your friends" I clear my throat "Exclude Serenity, had seceded of doing just so" Klaus asks "Let's play that game" Klaus bargains.

"What do you want from me" Stefan asks

"I don't want anything from you" Klaus exclaims "Her on the other hand" Klaus starts as he walks over to us. "If you told me a few hours ago I wouldn't have given a lick of her well being" Klaus states sitting down next to Elena and I on the bed. "But as it turns out" he starts then bites into his rist "You maybe of used to me after all" Klaus says before letting Elena drink from him. Maybe it's because I already lost a guy to my sister or maybe I just love him too much, but I was seriously jealous right now. Klaus finishes feeding Elena and I walk him to the door.

"Thank you" I say softly as I close the front door and we stand outside.

"Well she is your sister" he says calmly

"No, not just that" I explain "For being there, and getting Conner my revenge, and saving me from the explosion" I say with a small smile "Also thank you for not leaving" I say he stares at me intently "I lied early today when you asked me if I wanted you to stay" pause "Yes, I uh want you to stay" I say whisper. "I hope you stay" I say little bit louder and I finally meet his eyes. I lean up and caress his left side of his face I lean in and kiss him long and tenderly on the cheek. I then wrap my arms around him and hug him close to me tightly. Klaus returns the gesture holding me as if I would disappear. "And Klaus" I whisper

"Yes love" he whispers into my hair.

"Thank you for waiting" I say "I didn't realize it until I thought you were dead and I was on the verge of death it was the night Rebecca made us swerve off the bridge I uh" I take a deep breath "I chose you" I whisper squeezing eyes shut. I savor the hug for one more second and pull back Klaus looked speechless. "Goodnight" I say and turn in and go inside shutting the door softly behind me. Elena then says goodbye to Stefan and we finally head home back to the Gilbert residents. I go up stairs straight to my room and pull out my dairy.

_Dear Dairy,_

_I told him. I told Niklaus Mikaelson the original hybrid that I chose him. I pretty much told him I love him just without saying the three little words. I also realized today at school when I was sitting in Alaric's old classroom is that I never really grieved. I grew to know and love Alaric like a father figure and even though he tried to kill the love of my life I knew that wasn't him yet I still didn't shed a tear. Maybe I'm becoming strong like I used to be, but no; I know the real reason, Klaus. When we drove off that bridge every instinct in my body was willing to give up so easily when I thought he was dead. When I knew Klaus was alive and I was bleeding from that stab wound Conner gave me I wanted to fight every ounce of energy I had left. Klaus is like my remedy, my rock, and just my everything…and that scares me. _


	11. Ch11 The Five pt1

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support! I think you guys are really going to love this chapter I know I do. Again this one will also be broken in to two parts!**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own anything only my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

_I told him. I told Niklaus Mikaelson the original hybrid that I chose him. I pretty much told him I love him just without saying the three little words. I also realized today at school when I was sitting in Alaric's old classroom is that I never really grieved. I grew to know and love Alaric like a father figure and even though he tried to kill the love of my life I knew that wasn't him yet I still didn't shed a tear. Maybe I'm becoming strong like I used to be, but no; I know the real reason, Klaus. When we drove off that bridge every instinct in my body was willing to give up so easily when I thought he was dead. When I knew Klaus was alive and I was bleeding from that stab wound Conner gave me I wanted to fight every ounce of energy I had left. Klaus is like my remedy, my rock, and just my everything…and that scares me. _

**Chapter 11 The Five part 1**

"Do I have too" I ask. When I woke up this morning all I wanted to be was inside and out of sight. Conner the vampire hunter isn't dead, and I have no idea what Klaus did to him until now. I knew Klaus saved him from the explosion at the hospital the other day and Damon just called warning me. Also to research something about the five my guess it something to do with hunters. Damon also called to invite me to a college road trip to help Elena feed and to meet Professor Shane. I of course like I said I wanted to stay inside so I rejected telling them to go have fun, but not too much fun. Now I'm on the phone with Klaus who seeks trust in me and wants me to help him ask Rebecca to be his partner in crime apparently she knows more about Conner then he does. I don't want to go because hello I spilled my guts to the guy on how I feel. I do want to go just to see him and plus I would get Damon's answers and would be killing two birds with one stone.

"Come on love what else do you got to do other then lie around the house. I heard about the college trip you graciously declined" Klaus explained I could almost see that smile on his face.

"Rebecca doesn't even like me I ditched her ditching party to help you and Damon" I explain holding the phone between my ear and shoulder blade pulling on some jeans.

"Let bygones be bygones" he states simply as I button my pants. "It's Rebecca she'll get over it" he says like he's bored I roll my eyes.

"Oh yes the all mighty hybrid who has all the answers" I explain sighing I hear him lightly chuckle. "Okay I give where you want to meet" I ask.

"Grill, fifteen minutes" he states then hangs up. I put my phone in my back pocket and grab my jacket. I head out the door to my car and begin to head to the grill. When I get there I see Matt.

"Hey Matt" I greet him as I take a seat at the bar.

"Blue" he greets with a smile "What can I get you" Matt asks

"Pepsi please" I say with a small smile he nods and leaves and comes back setting my drink down "thank you Matt" I say he nods and begins cleaning and wiping the glasses. I take a sip of my drink, but almost choke on it when Klaus takes a seat next to me swiftly and quietly it scared me. "Seriously you need to stop doing that" I state when my coughing fit is over. He takes his finger to his lips and then points to Rebecca who sets down a pair of keys down in front of Matt.

"Keys to your brand new truck, paid for and insurance is covered all it needs is someone to drive it" Rebecca says with a small smile. The pity is back. I knew Rebecca has lived over a thousand years with no such luck when it comes to love, and now she's desperate. I so badly wanted to slap Matt and tell him to give her a chance, but this is Rebecca who ruined my sister and would rip Matt's heart out literally if they ever broke up.

"If this is your way to apologize then give it to Elena she's the one that you killed" Matt growls at her then walks away

"You're trying to hard" Klaus speaks up playing with the whiskey in glass. If I'm going to get through this day with him I need it. I take it out of his hands and drink the rest of the liquid. He looks at me amused I shrug.

"I'm going to need it" I whisper then focus my attention back on Rebecca

"Last I heard you where leaving town forever" Rebecca remarks "I'm guessing what stopped you is the little lost puppy that seems to be following you around" Rebecca explains shooting a look my way. I look to Klaus giving him a look.

"Told you" I state referring to our phone conversation when I told him Rebecca is not happy with me. Klaus sigh and stands up.

"Well ignoring that comment I was but then I thought how can I when my dear sister is desperate for affection and attention bribing the help" Klaus explains now standing in front of his sister.

"What do you want Nick" Rebecca asks sternly "Thought I was dead to you" she states. That was news to me see Klaus needs to start filling me in because I'm lost.

"Things change Rebecca" Klaus's voice goes a little softer "I stumbled across something that might interest you" he explains

"Doubt that" Rebecca comments

"No" Klaus taunts "but what if I told the brother hood of the five still existed" Klaus says with a smirk I stand up and make my way over Damon needs information. I look at Rebecca to see recognition in her eyes. "See and like that bygones be bygones" Saying the line from earlier "Come on love work to do" Klaus says

"There is no work to do there is no we" Rebecca states "apparently there is a you two" she says looking between us I shift uncomfortably "I don't care about the five and I don't care about you" Rebecca says strongly but refuses to look Klaus in the eyes. I look over at him to see a hurt expression on his face.

"As you wish" Klaus says covering his face with a fake smile. "Come on Blue love work to do" he says grabbing my hand and leading me the way out of the grill. He opens the passenger for me and I hope in muttering a thank you he gets in the driver seat and we start to drive back to his house.

"So you're keeping him in your house" I state as we walk in. Klaus explain some things to me how Conner is a part of something bigger than the average hunter and Klaus is keeping him for observation as he claims.

"Well love I don't have a dudgeon sorry to disappoint" Klaus explains "He's in here" Klaus says opening up a pair of French doors.

"Not a dudgeon huh you sure have the equipment" I say looking around. Conner was chained up at his feet and hands to a wooden plank on wheels it looked like a death trap. Klaus smirks at me.

"Better safe than sorry" he taunts. Klaus walks over to Conner "I guess I have to update the hybrid security detail" Klaus says I look at him questionably when Stefan comes out of the dark.

"I was going to take him, but it seems you put a lot of effort to chain him up in your red room of pain" Stefan remarks Klaus smirks "Serenity what are you doing here" Stefan asks turning to me "With him" he asks pointing to Klaus

"I'm his new partner in crime" I state like it was obvious

"Yes well, I thought I was a nice touch" Klaus says to Stefan comment about his torture chamber.

"What did you get out of him" Stefan asks

"Not enough" Klaus responses

"So you think Serenity can cut him open for answers" Stefan asks in disbelief

"Hey" I say offensively

"You know she can't hurt a fly right" Stefan says with a smirk

"I know" Klaus states with a smirk of his own I throw my hands in the air and scoff "He mumbled about the council fire, but won't confess about the greater evil that were all supposed to be shivering over" Klaus explains "So what brings you snooping" Klaus asks

"Well I don't like him you see our friend here can't be compelled" Stefan says

"You're just full of mysteries aren't you" Klaus smiles at Conner.

"I told you I don't know anything" Conner says gruffly

"Thankfully I know plenty" Klaus smirks he then walks over to me and places his hand on the small of my back and leading me to the living room "Shall we" Klaus motion with his other hand for Stefan to follow. Klaus then stops and shuts the doors to keep Conner hidden. "So what's up with the home invasion" Klaus asks putting his hand back around my waist. I wanted to slap it away what if Stefan says something? Stefan is like my older protective brother that not only barks but bites, but the boy in the scenario can bite back harder.

"Damon mentioned you knew something about this guy and I should have known something was up when you healed Elena from werewolf poison other then Blue begging you too" Stefan explains "Who is this guy what's the five" Stefan asks

"So many questions" Klaus taunts I cross my arms over my chest

"See the thing is I have nothing to do today except get answers out of you" Stefan exclaims smiling and taking a seat on one of Klaus's leather chairs. Stefan motions for me to join him and I do. I sit down next to him and look up at Klaus along with Stefan. Klaus sighs and looks at me.

"Fine Blue was already going to hear it why not let you in on it too" Klaus says with a little irritation in his voice. "You might actually be useful in persuading my sister, since Serenity is no longer in her good graces, to cooperate" Klaus explains taking a seat across from us. "The brother hood of the five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters, we crossed paths with them in the twelfth century, Italy" Klaus begins, Klaus then begins to explain what happened 1114 how the one hunter would show off the vampires he had killed telling people how these 'demons' are harmful. Also how Rebecca was romantically involved with one of them knowing what he was and what he does to people like her.

"So these hunters have been around for nine hundred years" I ask

"Apparently" Klaus answers "even though our friend there in the other room is the first one I've came across sense then" he explains "kind of makes you wonder what they have been up to for all these years" Klaus says

"And Rebecca had a thing with one of them" I ask in disbelief, this girl and her love life….

"Oh she didn't just have a thing" Klaus says "she fell in love with him" he says in disgust "he told her all his secrets which I would gladly share with you if Stefan here would provide one thing for me" Klaus negotiates

"And what's that" Stefan asks

"Get Rebecca over here" he states "She's being stubborn and hateful I need to make peace with her" he explains "I want her to give me very important information of her hunter which she will do if she believes we made up" Klaus explains

"And if I do what's it in for me" Stefan asks

"Just get her here and I'll tell you" Klaus explains with a smirk "Oh and Stefan trust me when I say this that hunter in there holds the answers to you and Serenity's prayers" Klaus exclaims Stefan then flashes out of the house. I stand up and look at Klaus.

"Now you have to tell me" I state Klaus smiles

"In due time love" Klaus explains I sigh and sit on the coach he was at I face the back of it while I watch Klaus reopen the double doors to reveal Conner.

"So are we going to talk about it" I ask. The suspense was killing me I knew Klaus wanted to say something about it about me confessing my feelings, and I was tired of waiting I wanted to rip that bandage off already.

"Talk about what love" he asks observing some of his torturing devices

"You know what" I say quietly he looks up at me meeting my gaze "I'm not going to say it again" I state softly "It was hard enough to say it the first time" I explain

"How am I supposed to know you want run to Damon every time I don't do something you don't like Serenity" he asks

"Klaus, you came into town guns and blazing possessing my history teacher, you tried killing Bonnie, you killed Elena then used her as a blood bag, you destroyed Stefan's humanity almost ruining his relationship with Elena, and you killed my aunt, you risked Tyler's life to prove a point of Elena's blood being able to make your hybrids." I explain "I watched you threaten people, kill people, showed no remorse, I saw you be a terrible person" I explain I stand up from the couch and start walking toward him. "Every person in your family has tried to kill me at least once Elijah, Rebecca, your mother, Finn " I explain "Yet I'm still here I've also seen you vulnerable, sad, lonely, nice, kind, and I know you care about me you saved me enough times to prove it" I say I was now nose to nose to him "Now I want to see the side where you say you chose me then you kiss me" I whisper looking him dead in the eye. Then that's what he does he lift my chin up and softly places his lips on mine shooting fireworks in my head sending butterflies into my stomach and my heart pounding like a machine gun.


	12. Ch12 The Five pt2

_**(A/N)**_

_**I am so happy you guys liked the kiss! Thank you all for the reviews they make me smile!**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries**_

"Now I want to see the side where you say you chose me then you kiss me" I whisper looking him dead in the eye. Then that's what he does he lift my chin up and softly places his lips on mine shooting fireworks in my head sending butterflies into my stomach and my heart pounding like a machine gun.

**Chapter 12 The Five part 2**

"You feeling alright mate" Klaus asks Conner. I finally got my first kiss from Klaus and it gets ruined by Conner clearing his throat. The kiss lasted I would say a minute, but it was amazing. The kiss also kind of made me insecure. I had only kissed one other guy and that was Damon on his almost death bed from the werewolf bite, and it was a lingered peck. This was lip locking and soft it was very intimate. Klaus lived for over a thousand years and had plenty of women when I am no experience. So I was kind thankful and hateful towards Conner. Right now Klaus stood next to Conner while I sat on a desk that has his torture devices I just pushed them over to sit down. "Are the shackles to tight" Klaus asks motion towards his hands. "Welcome home sister" Klaus says with a smile on his face I turn to look to see where he was looking at to see Rebecca and Stefan walking in.

"Is this a trick" Rebecca asks "How do you know he's one of the five where's his bloody tattoo" Rebecca asks surprisingly calmly.

"Oh the tattoos are more invisible then the last time" Klaus replies. They were actually talking civilly I needed a camera. "Let's eat" Klaus states walking over to me "Come on love" he holds his hand out which I gladly take and helps me down from the table then leads us to the dining room. I felt like royalty. They pushed in our chairs and gave us very nice silverware and glasses of Champagne it was fancy. One of the waitress or servants you could call them just finished pouring our glasses and walks away. "Thanks love" Klaus mutters to her "I could almost kiss the council for burning up the vervain supply" Klaus states with a smile I blush when he puts emphasis on kiss. "Rebecca, eat your veggie's" Klaus says pointing his fork at her plate.

"I'm not eating until you apologize" Rebecca states softly

"For which indiscretion there have been so many" Klaus states with a smile

"You broke my neck" Rebecca says sternly

"You wasted Elena's blood so now I can't make anymore hybrids" Klaus replies back

"You took me for granted" Rebecca accuses. Now we were back to the Klaus and Rebecca I know

"That's what big brothers do sweetheart" Klaus replies like it solves everything

"How about we name a million other people I rather be eating dinner with right " Stefan mutters

"Hey" I say defensive

"I would have dinner with you Blue" Stefan says kindly

"Better" I state "And I don't blame you I rather be eating dinner elsewhere as well" I mumble even though I knew they could hear me I couldn't take the constant back and forth plus this would be better if Rebecca and Stefan weren't here in my opinion. No offence Stefan you're still my best friend.

"Alright fine" Klaus says surrendering "I'm sorry I forget how delicate you are. Forgive me" Klaus asks, but I knew he was mocking her and I wanted to slap him.

"I'll take in under consideration" Rebecca replies with a small smile.

"Okay um I want you to tell me about Rebecca's hunter" Stefan states looking at Klaus

"Alright, Alexander" Klaus begins "Nice champ for going after obvious issues, he was looking for creatures in the night so we felt quite safe when wearing our daylight rings" Klaus begins to tell us the whole story.

"So that's what that was about, a weapon" I ask

"Not just any weapon" Rebecca explains

"Rebecca love don't get ahead of the story" Klaus says sternly

"How's a weapon an answer to all my prayers" Stefan asks. Rebecca and Klaus exchange looks "Okay let's skip the games and get right to the point" Stefan says impatiently

"Not quite yet" Klaus says "because in order to find this weapon we need to solve a puzzle" Klaus explains which seems to have disappeared" Klaus sates

"What puzzle" I ask Klaus gives me a look "oh" I say in realization "The tattoo" I say softly thinking it over "What is it" I ask

"A map" Klaus states "Leading us to its treasure" Klaus says with a smile.

"What good is a tattoo if we can't see it" Rebecca asks

"We can't see it" Klaus confirms "but someone else can" he explains "Excuse me love" Klaus calls to a servant "bring him out" Klaus commands then turns back to us "See the hunter was so eager to learn about his mark he was willing to squeal on who can see it" Klaus says with a devious smile. My face drops and I slam my napkin down on the table and stand up.

"You kidnapped Jeremy" I shout at him. His smile drops I shake my head at him. Unbelievable. I then see Jeremy comes out with a hybrid man handling him. Stefan tries to get Jeremy, but Klaus beats him to it.

"Not so fast mate" Klaus threatens I roll my eyes I push past both of them and pull Jer into a hug. Now I know why Klaus asked if I would go running off to Damon he kidnapped my brother.

"Are you okay" I ask

"I'm fine" he says I pull away from the hug Jeremy continues to glare at Klaus.

"Luckily for us Jeremy here is an artist" Klaus exclaims putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder I shove it away giving him a look.

"I'm not helping you with anything" Jer growls just then the hybrid rips Jeremy's ring off tossing it to Klaus

"I think you will" Klaus states showing the ring I scoff at him.

"Remember what we talked about earlier Klaus" I say giving him a knowing look "I might actually rethink it" I snap holding on to Jeremy, Klaus gives me a look that you could tell it was mixed between hurt, angry, and I told you so. Klaus takes Jeremy to Conner and hands him one of his notepads and pencils. I then drag Klaus to a room to yell at him. "Really" I exclaim "Couldn't you have asked me to get Jeremy was kidnapping really necessary" I ask sternly

"It had to be done love" Klaus explains

"He's my brother and if you hurt him Klaus "I say sternly but then look at him I could tell he was hurt, but I was still angry I sigh and close my eyes "Just please don't hurt him" I say in a whisper. I might have been angry, but I didn't want to fight.

"As long as he does what he's told" Klaus begins I cut him off

"Klaus" I exclaim opening my eyes

"Look sweetheart nothing is going to happen to little Gilbert" he says I give him a look "I promise" he says softly I sigh

"Fine, and sorry for saying that earlier" I say about going to Damon

"Just proves that I'm right as always" he states and begins to walk away but I pull him back

"No your wrong this time" I say "I chose you and I'm going to stick to that choice" I explain trying to get through to him "I don't love Damon, Klaus I thought I did, but" I take a deep breath this man will be the death of me. "I had two choices before going off that bridge I made a choice to walk away from both of you I wanted to set you both free but when I thought you were dead I was so willing to give up in that truck, and when I knew you were alive and I was bleeding to death I fought because of you not Damon" I explain "I don't want Damon" I state

"You trying to tell me or yourself" Klaus dangerously whispers before walking away I sigh. I follow after but sit down on a couch in the living room. The ball was in his court it's his choice to hit it or let it go. Klaus, Stefan, and Rebecca were finishing talking about the story I honestly didn't care anymore I wanted to keep close Jeremy to make sure he was okay he is my first priority. I sit there for about twenty minutes when I finally let my curiosity get the better of me I walk back into the dining room and stand behind Klaus's chair and rest my hands his shoulders messaging them slightly. He didn't seem to mind he cracked a small smile then it dropped when he turn to face Rebecca. I didn't care if I to tell him a thousand times or to prove it every day that I chose him I would.

"Tell them Rebecca tell them what Alexander promised you that could end all the evil" Klaus says sternly

"The cure" Rebecca states "He said there was a cure" Rebecca explains Stefan sigh and stands up to leave and follow Klaus and I to his liquor.

"There is no cure for vampirism" Stefan states

"It's the truth" Rebecca goes after him

"Why wouldn't you have searched it and find it" Stefan demands for an answer Klaus calmly makes some drinks for him and me as we stand around his bar.

"Because after the hunters drew their final breath that night the mark disappeared from their bodies the brother hood of the five extinct

"Only they didn't" I state "Conner said something about when he dies another will take his place" I explain

"Exactly" Klaus agrees handing me a drink which I happily take.

"Now that we have a map what do we do next" Rebecca asks

"We don't do anything you can't be trusted little sister you'd be blabbing this to the first boy who calls you pretty" Klaus explains with a smirk "I mean it's pathetic" he says with a chuckle. It was true the girl wore her heart on her hand ready to give it out to any boy who would happily take it, but I remain still with a poker face taking a sip at my drink. "I mean don't you think Blue you're a woman don't you think she would have learned by now after time and time giving her heart out likes it candy" Klaus exclaims loudly smiling taunting his sister. "From the endless cycle of deception" Klaus finishes

"I haven't instead I've stayed with you, as you take every happiness moment in my life" Rebecca yells back "At least I got to stay out of the box for awhile yeah Serenity a little known fact about my brother he's kept Finn in there for longest time because he didn't like his judgment" Rebecca exclaims

"Finn was dullard" Klaus states walking over to Rebecca "he was more interesting in a box" he explains.

"You want the cure for Elena don't you so you can make more of your stupid bloody hybrids so you don't have to alone. Serenity if you were smart you'd back away now Klaus would probably turn you against your will"

"That's enough" Klaus snaps but she continues

"Just so he won't feel lonely for eternity and so you can wait on him hand and foot as he drains the life out of you" Rebecca exclaims on the verge of tears. "And that's probably why you brought Stefan even though he hates you, but he wants Elena cured so she can be happy" Rebecca shouts in his face "You can shove your cure" Rebecca states then walks away. Klaus turns around to us smiling.

"Well I hope you got everything you needed out of her before you chased her off" Stefan says calmly

"She'd never tell me what I needed to know, but she'll tell you" Klaus explains with a smile

"Let me guess Stefan is the boy that gives her affection" I state Klaus sends me a smile Stefan sighs

"What do you need me to find out" Stefan asks

"Stefan what about Elena" I ask they ignore me

"The map is useless without the tool to disaffiliate it" Klaus states

"The sword" I say

"She knows where it is and you're going to get it out of her" Klaus says then steps closer to Stefan "This is your one chance to save Elena from the very thing that's going to destroy her you can call it a deal with the devil if you like" Klaus says with a smirk. "But we all know you won't walk away from it" Klaus says smiling happy knowing he was right. Stefan says his goodbyes while I stay and wait for Jeremy.

"Are you done deciding if I was telling the truth yet" I ask as we make our way to Jeremy to check on him. Once we reach the double doors Klaus turns to look at me. "What" I ask

"There's something I don't get sweetheart, your friends hate me along with your siblings and after Rebecca just told you yet your still here" he says with a smirk

"The ball is in your court Klaus" I say and open the doors and walk over to Jeremy Klaus follows.

"Nice lines" Klaus compliments "but could you hurry it up" Klaus ask impatiently

"I'm done" Jeremy says handing the book to Klaus and stands next to me. Klaus observes the drawing.

"What's this" Klaus asks irritated

"That's the tattoo" Jeremy states like Klaus is dumb. Klaus slams the book down and grabs Jeremy by the neck.

"Let's see the tattoo you little punk there more to it" Klaus states

"Klaus" I growl and shove him off my brother which does nothing but Klaus has the courtesy to let Jeremy go and take a step back.

"That's all of it" Jeremy says holding his throat "he says every time he kills a vampire it continues to grow" he explains Klaus sighs

"Nate, make sure this one stays alive at all costs" Klaus states pointing at Conner "Serenity you can take Jeremy home" he says and walks out. I grab Jeremy and tell him to meet me at the car that one of the hybrids drove here from the grill where I left it when I met up with Klaus.

"Klaus" I shout he walks out of a room over to me

"You said the ball was in my court so" Klaus says then kisses me hard on the lips I run my fingers through his hair gripping it as his hold a tight grip on my waist this kiss begins to get heated so I pull away.

"I have to drive Jeremy home, goodnight" I say and peck him one last I then walk away smiling and take Jeremy home.


	13. Ch13 The Killer

**_(A/N)_**

**_Okay this chapter was intense to write and i kind of dreaded to write it cause i wasn't sure if you guys will like the twist of events in the end. Well i hope you do like though! Please continue to review!_**

**_Disclaimer; i own nothing but my OC_**

**_Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)_**

_"That's all of it" Jeremy says holding his throat "he says every time he kills a vampire it continues to grow" he explains Klaus sighs_

_"Nate, make sure this one stays alive at all costs" Klaus states "Serenity you can take Jeremy home" he says and walks out. I grab Jeremy and tell him to meet me at the car that one of the hybrids drove here from the grill where I left it when I met up with Klaus._

_"Klaus" I shout he walks out of a room over to me_

_"You said the ball was in my court so" Klaus says then kisses me hard on the lips I run my fingers through his hair this kiss begins to get heated so I pull away._

_"I have to drive Jeremy home, goodnight" I say and peck his cheek I then walk away and take Jeremy home._

**Chapter 13 The Killer**

_Dear Dairy,_

_It's me again and lots have happened in the last few days. Elena is spiraling I can see it even though she thinks she can cover it up, but I know her better than that. She's depressed and I can see the anger in her eyes I know she wants to lash out, but she forces herself to stay sane. I know it's a constant struggle for her having to battle with herself every day. I honestly couldn't tell you how that feels I was always me never having to fight a beast within me. I might have questioned myself and was torn between things, but this wasn't the same, and I have no idea how to help her. Now, there is hope. Once we find the cure maybe things will be semi of how they used to be. I know Jeremy will be thrilled, and I know Elena and Stefan would live a long happy life, get married, have kids, die together, and be buried together. Klaus was right this cure seems to have the answers to all of our prayers. Speaking of Klaus is it wrong that I miss him; I mean it's only been two days yet it's killing me. He went to Italy apparently Stefan got Rebecca to squeal where she buried the sword, I found it romantic she buried it with ex- lover, Alexander, where they were supposed to get married. _

_I haven't told anyone about the kisses shared between Klaus and me. I mean how can I? Jeremy would be beyond mad, Elena would bring up everything he's done trying to push me against him, Damon would probably pretend to love me and persuade me I could do better, and Stefan him and his disappointment looks say it all, Bonnie would be well I would be dead to her, Caroline she would constantly annoy me dropping hints after hints of what a bad guy Klaus can be. I know how bad Klaus can be, but I still see humanity, goodness in him. I don't expect Klaus to change or to give up his hybrids I don't expect anything. Klaus does everything within reason. Plus I believe if you love someone you can look beyond the bad. I also know that everyone in the gang knows I have some unsorted feelings for him, but they think that I would never act on them. Its true Klaus brings out my confidence he makes me want to show I can take control, and I love that feeling. _

_Well dairy I think I spilled enough secrets for one day, and I expect you to keep your binding shut. Today I have to work at the grill. Matt's sick and I decide to step up to the plate to take over his shift. To be honest I never worked a day in my life so wish me good luck!_

_Love Blue_

I close my dairy and get out of bed. I shower and get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and one of Jeremy's work shirts for the grill. I straighten my hair like usual and grab my phone and keys and head out the door. I make it to the grill and begin to go over Matt's list for stuff to do before open when my phone goes off.

Klaus

"How's Italy" I ask with a smile. I hold the phone between my shoulder blade and cheek as I start writing down on the clipboard about the alcohol stock.

"We have a problem" Klaus explains unhappily my smile drops. I set down the clip board and hold the phone to my ear.

"Why what's wrong" I ask

"Oh our dear friend Conner escaped and still present in Mystic Falls" Klaus growls

"How do you know he's still in Mystic Falls" I ask I start walking around the grill trying to look for Jeremy who should have been here by now.

"He took the head of one of my hybrids" Klaus starts but I caught him off

"Which means he has werewolf venom" I state

"Exactly, I got to go duty calls love, please be careful" he says like he's bored but I knew he was concerned.

"Promise plus I'm working the grill today remember I'll be in a public place" I explain

"Alright love" with that we hang up. I start frantically looking for Jeremy, but he was nowhere in sight so I decide to call him. It went straight to voice mail.

"Jeremy, where are you, your half hour late if you skip work today Matt's going to kill you then I'm going to kill you, you're supposed to be training me" I explain "Call me" I say sternly then hang up the phone. I start to put down the chairs from the table and try to hurry sense I was the only one working.

"Ah Serenity" a voice says I look up to see April Young.

"Oh hey April um we don't open until an eleven" I say awkwardly and continue to pull down the chairs.

"Um yeah um no see I don't mean to be weird or stalking you or anything, but have you seen Rebecca" April asks nervously.

"Why would have I seen Rebecca" I ask. I knew exactly where Rebecca was, she is daggered in a box somewhere.

"Oh I just assumed aren't you and her, brother like a thing" She asks

"Who told you that" I ask with a nervous chuckle

"Rebecca" April responses, or course Rebecca did. "Well um you see I'm worried she told me she would help me find out what really happened in the fire with my dad and all and she just disappeared" April explains I sigh what could I possibly say…sorry Rebecca has a controlling brother who temporarily killed her.

"Trust me" a new voice comes into play I then see Conner step out of the shadows with Jeremy in his arms and a knife held up to his neck "That's the least of our problems" Conner states with crazy eyes."Sit down" Conner barks "Sit down" we all scurry to some seats and stay quiet. "Gilberts had me your cell phones" Conner says sternly

"Okay, but let April go she has nothing to do with this" I say as I reach in my pocket for my phone.

"She has everything to do with this her and her father" Conner states grabbing our phones from our hands. "She and I have history along with Serenity of course" Conner explains I shiver at the thought of him sticking that knife in me.

"What, what are you talking about" April asks her voice quivering with tears in her eyes "I never seen you before in my life" she exclaims

"You kids need to get some vervain" Conner states like were dumb "and not wear it like bracelets where someone could rip it off" Conner says motioning towards our bracelets. Hey it wasn't my choice of vervain wear, it was Klaus's. "Then you could have remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday" Conner says to Jeremy. Crap, busted!

"Conversation" Jeremy asks "What are you saying someone compelled me" Jeremy shouts I avoid looking at him.

"Will someone please tell me what he's talking about" April asks lost

"Compulsion, secrets, vampire" Conner states like it's obvious

"If you know so much then you should know our friends are going to come looking for us" I state

"Yeah like your hybrid boyfriend oh wait he's half away around the world and as for your other friends oh yeah I'm counting on it every vampire that comes is another one I get to kill" Conner explains. "Now who should I text first" he asks holding up Jeremy's phone "Damon Salvatore, his brother Stefan, Tyler Lockwood, wait no how about all the above" Conner states and begins texting away as soon he sent the text he stabs the phone breaking it to pieces then grabs mine breaking it as well. We sit in silence for awhile as we watch Conner put his traps together until April breaks the silence.

"He's clearly delusional right" she whispers "I mean the stuff he said it can't be real" she explains mostly to herself. "I mean he mentioned my dad" her voice breaks

"Hey" I say putting my hand on her arm for comfort "this guy is a nut job okay don't let him get into your head" I say softy.

"I don't know maybe he knows something" April explains softly I let go of her arm and drop my hand in my lap. "Hey Jeremy has he said anything to you why he's doing this" April asks

"I don't know maybe I just can't remember" Jeremy answers and stands up walking over to Conner.

"Jer let it go" I call after him "Jeremy" I say sternly, but he ignores me and continues to go to Conner I sigh and cross my arms on the table laying my head down.

"Hey you two were going to have visitors soon get in the back" Conner barks at April and me. "Get up move" he shouts we scrabble to our feet and start shuffling our way back "and don't think about any other exits I got every door rigged" Conner says sternly. April and I make it to the backroom and sit in silence. Once I realize Conner isn't coming back to check on us I begin to look through the tools in the tool box and pick up a screw driver.

"When I was a kid, my dad used to tell me these scary stories about vampires" Aprils says "There something so familiar about him" April explains I sigh starting to get annoyed I mean did I sound like this to Elena when I was suspicious of her.

"Look this is a messed up situation but the last thing you want to do is buy into that guys craziness" I state and begin to move one of the shelves to reveal a medal plate thing screwed into the wall. "You're going to be fine" I reinsure "Were getting out of here" I say as I unscrew the four corners

"What is that" April asks as I remove the medal sheet to reveal a whole

"There used to be an exit in the old wine cellar" I state

"And you know this how" April asks

"April I've never gotten lower than a ninety seven in school" I explain looking in the whole I sigh at the sight "They bricked it over" I state

"So that's it then were screwed" April asks hugging her knees close to her chest.

"No were not" I say I grab a hammer and begin hammering the screw driver into the brick causing it to break and crack. We start to hear music blasting through the speakers we look out the kitchen doors windows just in time to see Klaus's hybrid Dean get exploded. April and I both jump back from the door. "Oh my god" I breath out I was definitely scared now. I then feel a tap on my shoulder I yelp when hand covers my mouth…Stefan. "Oh thank god" I say pulling him in a quick hug. "We need to get April out of here and Conner out safety" I whisper Stefan nods his head "Wait did Klaus send you" I ask he nods again "We need to get April out of here" I say

"I know and we need to hurry Damon is willing to kill" Stefan explains "Here take this map April Caroline should be waiting" Stefan explains April nods and Stefan helps her down into the cellar.

"What do I do" I ask

"Stay here" Stefan orders I nod Stefan leaves the room and then I hear gun shots I cover my ears. I then hear shouting and I was thankful knowing Stefan was still alive. I then hear Elena. I hear more gun shots and I run out to see Jeremy bleeding I run up to him and pull him close to me helping him keep pressure on his wound.

Then that's when I feel it the rage, the anger, it was burning inside of me it was something I never experienced until now.

Stefan than grabs us off the pressure plate that I didn't even know was there and the thing explodes I hear Elena call for us, but I was too busy seeing red. Stefan then takes Conner into the cellars. Elena then heals Jeremy I make sure their okay and leave to go meet up with Stefan in the cellars. All I could think about was killing Conner. He hurt Jeremy. This rage was consuming. Elena and I enter the cellars when we run into Conner Elena grabs him by the neck and they begin fighting she bites down on him draining him of blood when Conner stabs Elena with a stake and the rage took over and I take Conner's head and snap.

"That's for my brother and sister" I scream.

Conner was dead.

Then that's when the pain fires through my body I begin to yell in agony as I watch my bones begin to shift and break. I was turning into a werewolf.

"Elena go" I yell she looked conflicted, but leaves and I continue to scream and shift. How was I part of the werewolf gene? Oh my god I killed someone…


	14. Ch14 We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

_**(A/N)**_

_**I have to be honest it was nerve wracking to see if you guys liked my werewolf twist or not, but happily and amazingly you did thank you so much! I love you guys you're just too awesome! Thank you too **_snmuenst _** for helping decide if she should stay human or be a different species so all that goes to you so thank you so much! So this chapter we see a little bit different of Klaus I'm trying to stay true to his character cause to me he's perfect so hopefully I do that justice and please don't forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own anything from the Vampire Dairies I only own my OC Serenity Blue Gilbert**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

_Then that's when I feel it the rage, the anger, it was burning inside of me it was something I never experienced until now._

_Stefan than grabs us off the pressure plate that I didn't even know was there and the thing explodes I hear Elena call for us, but I was too busy seeing red. Stefan then takes Conner into the cellars. Elena then heals Jeremy I make sure their okay and leave to go meet up with Stefan in the cellars. All I could think about was killing Conner. He hurt Jeremy. This rage was consuming. Elena and I enter the cellars when we run into Conner Elena grabs him by the neck and they begin fighting she bites down on him draining him of blood when Conner stabs Elena with a stake and the rage took over and I take Conner's head and snap._

_"That's for my brother and sister" I scream._

_Conner was dead._

_Then that's when the pain fires through my body I begin to yell in agony as I watch my bones begin to shift and break. I was turning into a werewolf._

_"Elena go" I yell she looked conflicted, but leaves and I continue to scream and shift. How was I part of the werewolf gene? Oh my god I killed someone…_

**Chapter 14 We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes **

"I killed someone" I whisper in disbelief "I just oh my god" I start sobbing

"Shh, come down love" Klaus coos. We were currently sitting in his living room on one of his leather couches. I was snuggled into his side, breathing in his scent, feeling the warmth radiate off of him his arm draped over me pulling me closer. Klaus flew in about an hour ago exactly nine hours after Conner. It was four in the morning, but he didn't seem to care he seemed genially worried about me. I didn't care because I didn't want to see Conner in my dreams.

"I killed our only chance at finding the cure, and you pacifically said not to kill him and what do I do I snap is neck a like a twig" I bawl. I knew I was breaking I know I'm coming undone. "I'm so sorry" I whisper

"Hey shh why don't you tell me what happened" Klaus asks and I did. I told about everything that happened after our phone call all the way up to trying to find Conner in the cellars.

"It was like this rage, this anger it kept building and building" I whisper "I felt as if I had no control" pause "He shot Jeremy and stabbed Elena and I-I just lost control" I try to explain tears streaming down my face. "You know I wrote in my dairy the other day and I uh wrote how I wish I could relate or try to help Elena fight this other side of her the side she doesn't want to be and how she struggles every second of the day fighting to stay who she is" I take a deep breath "I regret wishing I could understand" I whisper "I felt this rage, this anger, this fire that lit within me and all I saw was red" I explain sobbing softly "I felt as if I had no control I felt as if I was trapped in my own mind and I just watched as I-you know" I say trailing off "I know Elena feels guilty she did help me, and she even dug him a grave" I sigh "I just and something happened" I explain

"What happened" Klaus whispered asked taking a piece of my hair and move it behind my ear.

"After I killed Conner, I uh I shifted" I say "I shifted into a werewolf I broke every bone in my body I didn't hurt anyone I somehow managed to stay in the tunnels, but I-I mean how can that happen Elena isn't a werewolf she wouldn't be a vampire right now" I explain. Klaus doesn't say anything which I I'm thankful for instead he pulls me in a hug and holds my like that as wrenching sobs rake through my body. We stay that way for the longest time I just didn't want to let him go. I needed him. I end up staying the night I fell asleep some time during my cry fest. I woke up the next morning thankful I didn't have any night mares. I then get ready for the day and Klaus takes us over to Tyler's. We arrive and walk in to see Hayley wiping alcohol from Tyler and sticking her finger in her mouth. I cross my arms over my chest wondering how Caroline was doing with all of this.

"Don't let us interrupt" Klaus mumbles looking between Tyler and Hayley.

"I didn't know you were here" Tyler explains

"Clearly" I mumble

"I came home last night to find out Dean was unsuccessful and the Gilbert twins killed the vampire hunter" Klaus says as he drinks from a bottle of scotch.

"Well maybe if you let him use force you sent him on a suicide mission" Hayley barks

"Why don't you stay out of this wolf girl" I remark I was definitely in a mood.

"Why do you care Conner's dead anyways" Tyler asks Klaus

"I have my reasons" Klaus encounters "that cease to matter cheers" he holds up the scotch bottle and takes a sip. Suddenly someone knocks on the door Tyler opens it and Caroline walks in with a box of stuff.

"Here I brought your stuff, your jersey, old laptop the charm bracelet" Caroline explains sternly

"Care this isn't a good time" Tyler reasons I walk over

"Just take it" Care says handing him the box which he takes and sets on the ground.

"Caroline" I greet "by this breakup scene I see you met Hayley" I say Caroline nods slowly I pull her in a hug which she happily returns

"Are you okay I heard about Conner" Caroline asks

"I'm fine" I say, but I was lying but it didn't matter no one seemed to notice.

"Come on let's go" Klaus hollers at his hybrids "let's leave them alone" he explains

"For what" Tyler asks

"I think you have more important issues to deal with mate" Klaus states he puts a hand on the small of my back and leads me out of the house. Klaus and I take a walk while he taunts Stefan on the phone. Klaus explained to me about how Elena will be having hallucinations it's a punishment for killing one of the five. "How convenient so am I" Klaus says then hangs up. We make it to my house and Klaus knocks I roll my eyes at him.

"No need" I say and open the door, but soon as I did Stefan walks out shutting the door behind him.

"You know this would be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside" Klaus explains

"Not if I'm out here talking to you" Stefan explains we walk to the end of the sidewalk path "Okay so what do you know" Stefan asks

"I killed the five original hunters there's a bit of a consequence" Klaus explains

"What consequence" Stefan asks

"The hunters were spelled by witches to hunt vampires and if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny he'll take you down with him" Klaus explains

"What do you mean Conner's dead" Stefan asks

"I mean is that he won't prevent making Elena is finally vampire kill" Klaus states "I'll take her and lock her up keeping her away from sharp pointy objects" Klaus explains. I raise a question eyebrow at him when did he ever care about Elena's well being.

"She's not going anywhere with you" Stefan says sternly

"She will take her own life before the days out" Klaus reasons

"Elena's strong" Stefan insists

"Stefan" I say "Elena is strong, but she stabbed Jeremy with a knife this morning she can't handle this" I explain

"Stefan it's for her own good" Klaus says sternly just then Elena stumbles out of the house. Klaus and she both disappear.

"Elena" Damon shouts when he walks outside

"She's gone" I state "Klaus took her" we all head back inside and call Bonnie and wait for her to come over when she gets here she was not happy.

"You lost her" she asks

"We did not lose her Klaus took her" I explain. They explain to Bonnie about what Klaus said and how the curse was originally made by witches. Bonnie says she can't, but her professor Shane may know something.

"Great" Stefan exclaims "You got it from here" Stefan says and begins to walk away

"Where you going" Damon asks

"I'm going to get her back" Stefan says determinedly "Serenity let's go" I don't ask questions and begin to follow. We take Stefan's bike and try to make a plan with Tyler and Caroline. Caroline suggested we use me as a distraction. I should have known this was going to end up with me. Klaus maybe I guess you can say is my boyfriend, but for some reason I don't trust his intentions for Elena are good. Caroline helps me get ready in a nice outfit and stuff then sends me on my merry way. I walk into the grill to see Klaus sitting at the bar.

"The grill looks nice even though your hybrid blew up in it" I comment taking off my coat and stand next him.

"Serenity" he greets with a smile "What do I owe the pleasure"

"Sweetie I want you to give Elena back" I say sweetly giving him my best smile.

"Ah they sent you to come and sweet talk me" Klaus explains "Good for them but I'm afraid I can't do it" Klaus exclaims

"And why not" I ask softly

"She needs my help" he explains

"Why would you want to help Elena" I ask seriously

"Well she's your sister and I have been through exactly what she's going through" he explains quickly "Care to sit and have a drink with me" Klaus asks

"Yeah" I say softy and take a seat next to him. Klaus orders me a drink and he asks if I was okay we kept the conversation light.

"Serenity I want you to know I will always be there, every full moon" pause "if you want me too" Klaus states looking at me intensely it made me feel like I was the only person in the grill.

"Thank you" I say sincerely "I want you too" I say softly I lean over smiling and cup his face pulling him into a kiss. I didn't care if someone would see. He stayed up with me all night and let me blab on and on about killing someone when he killed thousands. Klaus sincerely said he would be there for me every step of the way and I couldn't ask for anything better than that. Our lips move in sync when my phone beeps I pull away and grab my phone off the bar and open a text message from Stefan.

"So I um didn't just come here to ask for Elena back" I say uneasily

"You don't say" Klaus says with a smirk

"What we discussed and did was real, but I also came here to distract you" pause "So Stefan could get Elena" Klaus's smirk drops from his face. I really felt bad now. "Don't get angry, but then he lost her" I say slowly and unsure how he would react. Klaus stands up and start stalking his way out of the grill.

"Klaus wait" I say grabbing his arm

"Look serenity your beautiful and all, but if you don't stop talking I will kill you" he growls and goes to walk away.

"They figured out how to stop the hallucinations" I say quickly making him stop dead in his track he whips right around to face.

"You have ten seconds to explain" Klaus says and I did. I told him that Elena will continue to have hallucinations unless Conner's legacy was passed down to a potential hunter A.K.A Jeremy. All Jeremy had to do was kill a vampire and sense all the vampires we know are friends we killed one of his hybrids. Klaus was beyond angry so an exchange for one of his hybrids I would go on a real date with him. Reluctantly he agrees, and honestly I don't know why he agreed he already has me, but okay. It feels good knowing I have that type a hold on him it means he is into me as much as I'm into him. Well I'm not into him I'm in love with him he just doesn't know that. After our conversation we say our goodbyes and yes we had our goodbye kiss. I went home which felt good to be at by the way. I took a long warm shower and head straight for my computer and start cracking on research.

Searched Werewolves, I searched more for Isobel, and I tried to find a link to find away who my father might be. The Gilberts didn't have werewolf legends; neither did the Petrova's only Lockwood's or the Marshal's and a few others. After hours and hours of searching I came up with a conclusion.

Isobel is a Petrova she was destined to have Elena, but the Petrova's also have a twin gene. So Isobel was sleeping around with two guys Uncle John and a man with a werewolf gene. Elena and I were meant to look identical like her and Katherine. We were both meant to be the Petrova doppelgangers Elena or I was supposed to die in the ritual and the other was going to be used as a blood bag for hybrids, but since Isobel slept with a werewolf it genetically messed me up making me a hybrid. Half doppelganger half werewolf. Now I just need to find my father…


	15. Ch15 My Brother's Keeper pt 1

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you all for you reviews I love reading them! Thank you so much for the support! I love you guys! This will be broken into 2 parts!**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries) **_

_Searched Werewolves, I searched more for Isobel, and I tried to find a link to find away who my father might be. The Gilberts didn't have werewolf legends; neither did the Petrova's only Lockwood's or the Marshal's and a few others. After hours and hours of searching I came up with a conclusion._

_Isobel is a Petrova she was destined to have Elena, but the Petrova's also have a twin gene. So Isobel was sleeping around with two guys Uncle John and a man with a werewolf gene. Elena and I were meant to look identical like her and Katherine. We were both meant to be the Petrova doppelgangers Elena or I was supposed to die in the ritual and the other was going to be used as a blood bag for hybrids, but since Isobel slept with a werewolf it genetically messed me up making me a hybrid. Half doppelganger half werewolf. Now I just need to find my father…_

**Chapter 15 My brother's keeper part 1**

"What do you mean you're not coming, I don't need to remind you that your Miss Mystic Falls attendance record totally sucks" I explain to Stefan on the phone. Since I was last year's Miss Mystic Falls I am in charge of this year's ceremony, and everything has to be perfect. So I was running around all over the Lockwood's land making sure everything was done from checklist that I had on the clip board I was carrying around. "Plus you're a founding family member so by definition you have to be here" I explain

"Elena and I broke up" Stefan states. Yup he was right the epic lovers are over. Stefan finally realized Elena was feeling something different for Damon and told her he couldn't do it anymore. I start picking at the flowers on the tables rearranging some. This is where you call me Caroline this is one of the reasons were best friends we love to take charge and were perfectionist. "That's the definition of I don't need to be anywhere" he replies I sigh.

"Did that sound depressing as to you as it did to me" I ask moving away from the tables and on to my next task.

"Oh I'm not depressed I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breathe anymore" Stefan explains I stay silent. "Too soon" he asks concerned.

"Just a bit anyway you can't as helping Caroline help you as she is your sober sponsor I can't let that happen and neither can she" I explain picking at more of the flowers "try to sublimate" I say

"She said she has feeling for Damon" Stefan states

"Hey I made that mistake, she'll soon realize how stupid she's being and come back to you I know it" I reinsure "She can't seriously have feelings for Damon, it's Damon" I state

"You're in love with Klaus" Stefan explains

"See this is why I shouldn't tell you secrets" I state

"Right sorry" he says

"It's fine, but Elena will come to her senses I mean you're you and Damon is ugh" I explain "Anyway I'll talk to her and maybe put some sense into her" I say

"Yeah uh I don't what good that'll do" Stefan sighs "Elena's right being a vampire has changed her" Stefan states

"All the more reason you need to cure her" I state I turn around to see Elena walking over to me "Hey I got to go and be careful remember there's sublimating and there's insanity" I explain sincerely

"I'll be fine, bye" Stefan says then we hang up. Elena sends me smile and I return it. We greet each other Elena begins to help with the flowers.

"Okay look I'm your sister and your best friend and I would never pick sides, but are you sure this is what you really want" I ask sincerely "because Stefan is your soul mate" I exclaim I then realize what I just did "Oh right sorry picking sides" I sigh

"It's not that I don't love Stefan anymore, but I can't deny that ever sense I changed things between Damon and me have gotten intense" Elena explains

"Yeah I know Stefan filled me on all of the you and Damon glory details" I explain

"He did" she asks I nod "Is he okay" she asks concerned

"No he's heartbroken" I say sternly

"Well what was I supposed to do lie to him" Elena asks

"No" I respond "Well you weren't supposed to let Damon weasel his way into your confused newbie vampire heart" I explain

"Well he did and Serenity you used to have feelings for Damon not that long ago" she explains I sigh

"I know as you can tell I came to my senses" I explain

"Your right though I'm confused I need to figure out what these feelings are and I can't do that being with Stefan" Elena explains I sigh understanding

"Hey excuse me" A guy says making his way over "Sorry I'm a little lost I'm here to interview contests" he explains

"Your professor Shane" Elena states glancing at me

"Yeah that's right" he confirms "Professor by day pageant judge by you know" he says with a chuckle "Well uh I can't seem to find what I'm looking for I'm supposed to award a scholar ship" Professor Shane explains I nod.

"Yeah right inside the parlor" I explain

"Right in here" he asks pointing I hum in acceptance "okay right I guess I'll follow the scent of hair spray and world domination" he jokes then walks away.

"He's the one who told Damon how to break the hunters curse" Elena exclaims

"He's also the one who's got Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic she bailed on pageant prep" I explain

"Where's Caroline" Elena asks

"Surprisingly home she think she's run into Tyler here and where ever Tyler is, Hayley's' there" I explain

"It doesn't make sense why is he now judging Miss Mystic Falls" Elena asks I shrug "Jack of all trades or just really creepy" Elena says I nod agreeing. Elena and I go our separate ways I make my way to the front of the Lockwood checking stuff off my clip board as I again make sure everything is perfect.

"Woo stop" I say as three girls walk up to me "Those flowers go in the back you would know if you looked at the floral chart you guys had plenty of time to go over" I say sternly they begin to walk away "Yeah thank you" I dismiss I sigh and go back to charting.

"Now how did I know to find you at the helm of this ship" Klaus says as he stands beside me I smile at him, and give him a quick peck on the lips and go back to my charting.

"Hey you know me so what are you doing here" I ask trying to finish up some of the paper work.

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow" he asks, but I wasn't really paying attention

"What" I ask looking up from my clip board

"I was promised a date" he says with a smirk

"And you want to go to the pageant as my date" I ask smiling at him

"Well you seem to enjoy these events" he explains

"Okay um meet me here at two pm tomorrow" I say and give him another quick kiss "and I'll see you then" I say and begin to walk away "Oh and I already have a dress picked out so don't even bother buying a corsage understand" I say sternly he nods I nod in return and walk away.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Blue" he calls out to me I shake my head smiling as I walk inside.

After a long day of organizing and talking to Elena we finally got everything all set up and all we had to do was wait for tomorrow to come I take a quick shower and go to bed.

The next day Elena and I got up early and helped each other get ready like old times it was nice. I got dressed in a sleeveless gold dress that stop at the middle of my knees it was tight up at the breast, but from the bottom of my breast and down it was flow-y. We get to the party and recheck everything and make sure everything was set up. Right now we were in the girl's dressing room helping, April Young pick out a dress.

"Blue" Elena and I say at the same time as she holds up the dress.

"Really the blue seems a little safe" April asks

"Safe is good when it comes to the judges" Elena explains

"Yeah, remember, Gracie two years ago she had a strip coming off her dress and fell off the stage" I say Elena and I chuckle.

"She'd have my vote" Damon says as he walks into the room. I pick up a clip and throw it at him.

"Get out of here you lurker" I say Damon mouths Ow sarcastically at me

"Where's Professor Shane" he asks

"Check the judges table" I answer

"Red one definitely" Damon says to April

"We already decided the red one was a bit too show-y" I exclaim

"It's a pageant that's the whole point" he explains

"Where you ever Miss Mystic Damon, no" I explain

"Neither did Elena and she wore blue" Damon explains

"I wore blue too and I won" I say sternly

"Elena" Damon asks we all turn to look at her

"Ah the red one seems nice" Elena explains

"And my work here is done" Damon explains with a smile then turns to leave

"What just happened" I ask

"Just wear what you want to wear" Elena says to April and walks out of the room after Damon. I sigh.

"Yeah um April just wear what you feel more comfortable in" I explain softly I finish helping April and leave to go down to the event. Carol Lockwood begins to start the ceremony. I walk around to make sure everyone was having a good time when I spot empty wine glasses I pick them and go to the nearest waiter.

"Hey" I say drawing his attention "Why am I busting your tables" I ask sternly putting the glasses on the tray. "I said no empty glasses" I say sternly. I then walk over to the band and snap at them "Pick up the tempo this is a pageant not a funeral" I exclaim. I then turn around and see Klaus. Ever sense my werewolf gene came out to play I've been having some anger issues as you can say that's why I've been snapping at everyone my emotions were in heightened I felt as I was going insane, but seeing Klaus standing in front of me looking really handsome in his suit smiling at me all of the anger went away.

"And how am I doing" he asks looking at me amused I sigh

"You're" pause "You're perfect" I breathe out he smiles bigger "Which is beyond annoying I can't even look at you" I joke Klaus slightly chuckles then his gaze goes somewhere else.

"They didn't waste any time" Klaus states I look over to see Tyler and Hayley I sigh

"Yeah poor Caroline" I say sincerely "um well let's just get this day over with" I say I then make my way to the stage in front of the microphone.

"Hello everyone I'm Serenity Gilbert as the reigning of Miss Mystic Falls it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court" I say everyone begins clapping. "We begin this perception with Valarie Fell accompanied by Dillon Clark" claps "Next we have Amber wolverine accompanied by Hector Lindsay" claps I list the rest of the names then "April Young accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert" I say lastly as people clap, but Jeremy was no where insight instead Matt takes his place. I should have known Jeremy would back out of this. I then leave the stage and go find Elena once I find her she was on the phone.

"Hey where's Jeremy did he bail" I ask

"I'm calling him right now" she explains then Damon walks over "He's not answering"

"Oh come on teen open bar don't worry" Damon says

"So I was right he ditched" I exclaim

"Matt said Jeremy has been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been keeping it from me" Elena explains

"Relax I'm sure he's fine" Damon says "This is Jeremy when has he ever come to something formal"

"I don't know I got a bad feeling" she explains

"If I'm not worried you don't worry" Damon exclaims "Let it go" I look at Elena to see her looking at Damon intently "I'll go look for him" Damon says and walks away.

"Maybe Damon's right Jer went for an open bar or something" Elena explains I look at her strangely

"Elena you just said you think something bad happen now you just let it go" I ask "When has Damon cloud your judgment" I ask

"I don't know, but I have a feeling you won't hesitate to tell me" Elena snaps

"Fine sister intervention" I say "I think your so called feelings for Damon is really starting to change you Elena" I say sternly "And the thought of you two really makes me want to barf" I bark at her

"Easy love you're making a scene" Klaus whispers beside me I take a deep breath

"Wow thank you so much my so called twin your such a hypocrite you had feelings for Damon for months and then you chose Klaus of all people you have no right so thank you for making this hard time so much easier" Elena barks back and walks away. I sigh

"When did I become the bad guy" I ask softly Klaus stands in front of me

"Let's get you a drink and I'll tell you all about being the bad guy" he says giving me a look I sigh and smile at him and take his hand and let him lead the way.


	16. Ch16 My Brother's Keeper pt2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you all for you reviews they always make me smile (: oh and don't hate me at the end of the chapter…I'm so sorry!**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing besides my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

_"Elena you just said you think something bad happen now you just let it go" I ask "When has Damon cloud your judgment" I ask_

_"I don't know, but I have a feeling you won't hesitate to tell me" Elena snaps_

_"Fine sister intervention" I say "I think your so called feelings for Damon is really starting to change you Elena" I say sternly "And the thought of you two really makes me want to barf" I bark at her_

_"Easy love you're making a scene" Klaus whispers beside me I take a deep breath_

_"Wow thank you so much my so called twin your such a hypocrite you had feelings for Damon for months and then you chose Klaus of all people you have no right so thank you for making this hard time so much easier" Elena barks back and walks away. I sigh_

_"When did I become the bad guy" I ask softly Klaus stands in front of me_

_"Let's get you a drink and I'll tell you all about being the bad guy" he says giving me a look I sigh and smile at him and take his hand and let him lead the way._

**Chapter 16 My Brother's Keeper part 2**

"Okay I'm her best friend and her sister it is my duty to warn her when she is making a huge mistake right" I exclaim to Klaus. He grabbed us a bottle of wine and two glasses and we decided to take a walk. I have been going on and on about Elena. "And now she has been taking Damon's side on everything" I explain. A smirk comes across Klaus's face.

"So being a vampire changed her" he asks

"Yeah, but being a vampire or a werewolf in this matter doesn't change you it only amplifies on who you already are" I explain

"It's very particular" Klaus comments with a knowing look.

"What's that look for" I ask

"It all makes sense eventually" Klaus says I sigh and take a seat on a nearby bench.

"Whatever let's find this cure already" I exclaim Klaus takes a seat next to me.

"I'm working on it" he says smiling at me and starts to unwrap the wine top

"Would you ever take it" I ask curiously

"Now why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet" he asks giving me a look. "Mm" he hums

"So there's not one moment in your entire life that you ever thought about being human" I ask bewildered. He then takes the bottle of wine and pops the lid off I let out at giggle Klaus smiles and start pouring us each a glass of wine.

"What about you" he asks "You're a werewolf and all now" he says smiling "Life used to be simpler" he states then stands up pulling out a piece of paper "Don't you miss the days of being in the chair of Miss Mystic Falls beautification committee" He says my mouth drops open "and the director of the policemen's –"I cut him off

"Is that my Miss Mystic Falls application" I ask in disbelief I stand up and try reaching for the piece of paper, but Klaus pulls away blocking me "give it back" I exclaim "Where did you get that" I knock it out of his hands, but he catches it laughing at me.

"When I am chosen I intend to redefine excellent" I slide my hands down my face embarrassed as he reads and comments "I'm really loving the use of when there" I hum at him trying to hold in my smile "Very confident, and above all I promise to inspire and perspire it seems we found a shortage of words using spire" he teases

"Yeah, it's just so funny, hilarious" I say trying to grab the paper again he continues to laugh at me. He finally pulls the paper in an unreachable distance and gives me a look. I start laughing at us and he joins in we sit back down and sip our wine. "Seriously where did you get that" I ask

"Come on sweet heart I have my ways" he says cheekily I smile at him shaking my head.

"Well if you excuse me I have to announce the winner" I say Klaus stands up and offers his hand I take it smiling and he walks me back over the stage. When we get there I break away from Klaus and go to stand next Carol.

"And now the moment you've been waiting for" Carol speaks getting everyone's attention. "Serenity will you do the honors" I nod my head I step up to the microphone while Elena holds the crown beside me.

"This year's Miss Mystic Falls is" I open up the envelope "April Young, congrats April" I say smiling everyone claps. April walks over and I place the crown on her head. Then Carol and I help April put on the stash. After the ceremony came to an end I reunited with Klaus. "So are enjoying yourself" I ask

"In your presence, always" he says with a smile I blush. We went on another walk our arms linked it was nice. The anger and rage that I was feeling earlier it went all away all he had to do was be in sight. "I never answered your question" he says and stops walking we break apart as he stands in front of me "About if I ever thought about being human" he explains "Once I was on the track in the Indies, and a humming bird flew up to me, it just hovered there staring at me it's tiny heart pounding like a machine gun" he explains I smile at him as tells the story "and I thought what I thing you know having to work that hard just to stay alive to be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying it must be everyday that it survived" pause "and that was the only time I ever thought about being human" he explains. I could see the vulnerability in his eyes and how passionate he was when he talked.

"Thank you for telling me that" I say softy I give him a small smile and give him a lingering peck on the lips. I re-link our arms and we begin to walk again. After the party was over and Klaus and I said our goodbyes I had to go to the boarding house for a change a clothes I left there. When I got there Stefan was nowhere in sight I go and get changed and try looking around for him but he was nowhere.

"He went to Caroline's" Damon says coming up from behind me I jump "Sorry" he says with a smirk "I saw you today with Klaus" he states.

"Yeah" I ask unsure where this was going

"I'm not going to lie, I don't like it" he states

"Like that should bother me" I say

"I know it does" Damon claims "Come on Serenity you loved me, and now your suddenly head over heels for Klaus I mean what was that at the party, getting on Elena about me. What are you jealous" he asks smiling

"No" I say sharply "Yes I had feelings for you, but I chose I made I decision you can't say the same for Elena" I remark "I love Klaus Damon" I say slowly Damon stalks over to me and hovers over me staring down at me I back up but hit the wall. Damon smirks and steps closer pressing his chest to mine.

"Do you" h e questions next thing I know his lips are on mine. I don't kiss back, but I ended up getting lost in the feeling that is Damon and kiss back. I run my hands through his hair and Damon grips my waist pulling me closer. Our lips attack each other hungrily you could hear are intake breaths as we turn our heads and are lips slap together. Damon steps back taking his shirt off then reclaims my lips he then grips the hem of my shirt and I help him take it off. I suddenly realized what was happening I catch my shirt with my hand before it touches the ground I slam my hand on Damon's bare chest pushing him back both of us breathing heavily.

"You tricked me" I state as I connect the dots "You just had to prove a point" I state in disbelief I pull my shirt back on "your unbelievable" I say breathless fixing my hair "Yeah Damon I was jealous, but now" I look him straight in the eyes "I. Hate. You" I say slowly I grab my back and head for the front I open it to see Elena about ready to knock I turn to look at Damon to see he had his shirt back on and his hair fixed. I send him daggers and shake my head at him.

"Hey uh I needed a place to stay I can't be home with Jeremy" Elena explains

"Its fine I'm pretty sure Damon needs company, he hasn't had a woman come here for him in a while why don't you help him with his blue balls Elena" I snap and exit the house bumping into her shoulder as I do. I was no longer jealous and it was confirmed I no longer loved Damon. I guess it was me who needed to be free and I just got my wish. No I was mad at me, for being stupid and hurting Klaus. I get in my car and debate where to go. I don't want to see Jeremy who knows I might not be a vampire but he might try to kill a werewolf. I can't stay with Matt he's with Jeremy, and I can't see Klaus knowing what I did. I guess that leaves two people left. I arrived at Caroline's and Stefan, Caroline, and all sit in her living room drinking hot chocolate in front of her fireplace.

"Elena's right I need to let go" Stefan says pouring him some scotch he offers me some, but I shake my head no. I needed a clear head not a hangover.

"No, you're right Stefan, it's not pretty but you can't give up on her" Caroline exclaims

"Caroline she looked me in the eye and told me to move on" Stefan explains. I didn't say anything I wasn't in this anymore. I honestly don't care if Elena uses the both of them for internity. Damon crossed the line and if Stefan was too stupid to realize anything that's his problem, because I'm done.

"She's lost" Caroline exclaims "You and her epic" she says dreamily "her and Damon ugh" Caroline shivers for dramatically effect. "There something wrong with her" Caroline says concerned "Please tell me you're not going to stop the search for the cure" Caroline asks

"Yeah like Klaus will let that happen" I pipe up sighing

"Why does he care according to you he doesn't even want it" Caroline says

"He wants to keep Elena human so he can make more hybrids" I say softly snuggling more into my chair covering myself with a blanket. I really did not want to talk about this. Especially about my boyfriend who is the love of my life, and I cheated on him hybrid's.

"Well he's going to need him Tyler almost got them all-"Stefan caught her off

"Yeah okay" he said giving her a look

"What" I ask "Tyler's got them all what" I ask sternly sitting up a little then that's when it hits me "Tyler is un-siring Klaus's hybrids" I shout they flinch "Wait oh my god" I exclaim connecting the dots "Oh my god"

"What" Stefan asks, wondering what I was thinking. I stand up and start pacing.

"I was wondering why Klaus was so intrigued about Damon and Elena he said I would figuring it out this is what he was talking about" I exclaim

"Not following" Caroline comments

"Think about" I explain "Every time Elena's had a problem Damon magically has all the solutions, Today Elena was worried about Jeremy Damon says not to worry so she doesn't, Damon was the one who told her she had to drink straight from the vein, so when she tried to drink from animals or blood bags it all taste like garbage" I explain "name one vampire in the history of vampires who can't drink from a blood bag" I ask I watch as realization comes across both their faces.

"Oh my god" Caroline gasps Stefan looked upset and I didn't blame him, and I felt terrible I was constantly getting on Elena about Damon and she can't even help it.

"Damon likes the red dress and suddenly so does Elena" I go on "Damon says kill Conner she helped me kill Conner, but I wasn't sired" I say quickly

"What if it's possible" Caroline pipes up "It's rare, but it happens right" Caroline exclaims "What if this is one of those times" Caroline explains "What if this is really happening" Caroline says breathlessly

"Elena is sired to Damon" Stefan states out loud thinking it over.


	17. Ch17 We'llAlwaysHaveBourbonStreet pt1

_**(A/N)**_

_**I loved your guy's reviews they made me laugh and smile you guys are really TEAM KLUE and TEAM SLAUS. But I love it! **_MoonlightShine _**your comment made my week lol (: Also I'm surprised no one got my pun in the last chapter when Blue made a comment about Blue balls get it Damon was trying to get in her pants, no? oh…I'm so sorry that was terrible lol bad pun! Anyway I hope you like this chapter sorry no Klaus ): plus this was awkward to write I'm watching the show as I go and it was weird watching Damon and Elena have sex while I'm trying to write a monologue between Caroline's and Stefan's scenes, plus this episode had Lexi in it and I was happy I missed her! This will be broken into two parts!**_

_**Also I laughed my butt off because Damon sired this chick he told her to count every brick in New Orleans and she did for the last decade or so and him and Stefan visit there and she was still doing it I know it's mean, but…I can't help it and she still sired to Damon that was too good! **_

_**Disclaimer I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries besides my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

_"Think about" I explain "Every time Elena's had a problem Damon magically has all the solutions, Today Elena was worried about Jeremy Damon says not to worry so she doesn't, Damon was the one who told her she had to drink straight from the vein, so when she tried to drink from animals or blood bags it all taste like garbage" I explain "name one vampire in the history of vampires who can't drink from a blood bag" I ask I watch as realization comes across both their faces._

_"Oh my god" Caroline gasps Stefan looked upset and I didn't blame him, and I felt terrible I was constantly getting on Elena about Damon and she can't even help it._

_"Damon likes the red dress and suddenly so does Elena" I go on "Damon says kill Conner she helped me kill Conner, but I wasn't sired" I say quickly_

_"What if it's possible" Caroline pipes up "It's rare, but it happens right" Caroline exclaims "What if this is one of those times" Caroline explains "What if this is really happening" Caroline says breathlessly_

_"Elena is sired to Damon" Stefan states out loud thinking it over._

**(Damon and Elena) **

"_What's that face" Elena asks_

"_What face" Damon asks playing with his shirt that Elena was currently wearing _

"_That face" she says as he has a content smile _

"_I'm happy" he says softly with an eye roll_

**(Couldn't help myself I love that scene it is so cute!) **

**Chapter 17 we'll always have bourbon street part 1**

"This is a disaster" Caroline exclaims as we clean up the living room. We ended up all three falling asleep in the living room. So now we were folding up blankets. So Elena is sired to Damon I should totally give myself a pat on the back for that one I can't believe I figured it out. Klaus owes me something making me think about that when he could have saved me four hours and just told me. Speaking of Klaus is it stupid that I feel like if I see him I'll explode and cry at the same time. Also is it wrong that I'm actually loving Delena (Damon and Elena) I made them a name. The more I think about it, it's almost like my situation Stefan is my Damon and Damon is my Klaus so I chose Klaus so maybe Elena choosing Damon isn't such a bad thing. Too bad for Elena though because as soon as I see Damon I'm staking him the heart. He toyed with my left forgotten feelings for him that were slowly going away, but then again I should thank him it reminded me how Damon is, and how I only wanted Klaus's lips on mine. The only thing wrong here is Stefan, he deserves someone who isn't going to think or have anything close to having feelings for his brother he needs a girls full love. Maybe him and Caroline should get together I mean Caroline loves Tyler too much and he loves her not enough same thing with Stefan and Elena.

"We don't know anything for sure" Stefan states fixing up that couch

"Yes we do" I exclaim "Elena is sired to Damon so that burning desire in her is for her to make Damon happy, just like Klaus and his hybrids" I explain

"No, it's not a vampire sired to another vampire is one in a million, maybe it won't affect her the same way" Stefan explains

"Well I guess we'll find out" I explain they both look at me "Elena stayed at the boarding house all alone with Damon big house only so much warmth" I tease Caroline slaps my arm "I was just kidding, sorry Stefan" I say softy he nods "I've been spending too much time with Klaus" I comment

"You think" Caroline exclaims "Well we already know it's affecting her she's becoming Damon's lap dog, don't comment Serenity" she says I hold my hands up for surrender, gosh you make one joke and now your expected to be the twenty four seven pervert. "It's true everything he says she's agrees, everything he tells her to do, she does" Caroline explains "We need to do something" Caroline adds and grabs her phone.

"Woo, Caroline" Stefan says pulling down her phone "this isn't gossip you can't just drop it on her" he explains

"We need to talk to Tyler, okay, maybe he'll know what to do" Caroline explains

"I already talked to Tyler please don't tell anyone else, both of you" Stefan says

"I won't" I promise, plus the person I was going to gossip to already knows

"If this is true it may influence Elena's every action and emotion since she became a vampire" Stefan explains. Caroline eventually agrees not to tell anyone and Stefan leaves after saying his goodbyes. Caroline and I start getting ready and dressed for the day and head to school. Stefan decided he was going to be the one to talk to Damon and have Damon make Elena drink from a blood bag if she does with no problems there's a sire bond if she drinks and rejects the blood no sire bond. Caroline and I make it to school and meet up with Bonnie. We three walk down the hallway when we bump into Elena.

"Hey" we say softly in chorus Elena smiles at us "Is everything okay" Bonnie asks unsure Elena's smile drops.

"Yeah why wouldn't be" Elena asks

"Serenity and Caroline told me you had to move out, because of Jeremy" Bonnie explains Elena nods readjusting her bag's strap on her shoulder.

"Well Matt's staying at the house right now keeping an eye on him" Elena explains "He's okay"

"Yeah, but are you" Bonnie asks

"Yeah it seems the Salvatore residents doesn't have a flat iron" Caroline comments in a joking manner about Elena's bon, but I knew where she was getting at.

"Yeah" Elena says with a small smile and fixes her bon then takes it out completely "Do you any of you girls have plans I'm in a desperate need of girl talk" Elena exclaims

"Yeah I'm in Shane taught me some small spells I want to try" Bonnie explains

"I'm in too" I say smiling at my twin

"Oh Professor creepy goes by Shane now" Caroline taunts

"He's not creepy" Bonnie dejects

"Were not judging" I comment

"I am" Caroline says

"Don't listen to her" Elena says giggling "So girls night we can raid the Salvatore wine cellar" Elena exclaims

"Are you sure Stefan and Damon are cool with us crashing their place" Caroline asks

"I can't go home because my brother is trying to kill me, so their place mine now too" Elena explains "I'll see you in a bit" Elena quickly says before walking off. Bonnie, Caroline and I exchange looks before saying our goodbyes and separating I decided to go to class for once sense it's been so long. I ended up finally attending all my classes which felt good and normal. Elena ended up driving us all to the boarding house to have our girl's night. Elena indeed fact raided the wine cellar we each got our own bottle.

"One for you, One for you, and you, and one for me" She says smiling after she passed the bottles

"I'm guessing this is for Caroline" I say picking up a blood back, but Elena snatches it out of my hand.

"No this is actually for me" Elena says I give Caroline a look. Sire Bond. "Thanks to Damon I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire" She exclaims happily sipping at the blood bag.

"That's amazing" Bonnie comments

"What do you mean thanks to Damon" Caroline asks

"Damon suggested for me to try it again and it worked" Elena explains Caroline nods and sends me look I nod at her it was confirmed Elena is sired to Damon. "No more snatch eat and erase" Elena adds sitting down across from Bonnie, Caroline, and I.

"So where is my least favorite Salvatore" Caroline asks

"Out with Stefan for the night, don't wait up, out for brother bonding" Elena reads off the text, but I knew exactly where they where Stefan texted me. Apparently Damon has a history of siring women, back in New Orleans a decade or so back Damon sired a woman named Charlotte, Damon found a witch who ended up breaking the sire bond for him, because after a while the sire bond makes the victim go crazy insane trying to please you and Damon wasn't having it.

"So you guys check in text now" Caroline says I wanted to slap her Stefan said don't tell Elena and what does Caroline Forbes do plays gossip the woman can't hold a secret for noting "What else do you do" can you make it any more obvious of your distaste Caroline…

"I know you're not the biggest fan, he kind of just changed my life would you mind lying off the hate" Elena suggests

"Yeah Caroline" I agree shooting Caroline a look

"Okay new girl's night rule" Bonnie pipes up breaking the intense awkwardness "No boy talk yeah" she suggests "Plus why talk when we can do this" Bonnie holds up a bag

"Is that stoner tea" I ask

"Its spirit tea" Bonnie corrects "It opens up your chi or whatever" Bonnie say

"No" I deny I was not getting stoned all because it was called spirit tea

"Oh come on it's not drugs, Shane is helping me do natural magic without having access to spirits" Bonnie explains we hum in response "Don't judge" Bonnie says calmly

"Okay I vow not to be judgmentally for the rest of the evening" Caroline declares

"If you can last that long" I say laughing Bonnie and Elena join me

"Hey" Caroline says pushing me slightly in a joking manner

"I'll drink to that" Elena says we all clink our bottles together and drink. We start chatting about random things and dranked our wine until our bottles were about empty well I did anyway I also tried spirit times like this I wish I was a vampire so I had a more of a tolerance, but I was drunk and I guess you could say high too. We had the music blasting through the speakers and all three of us were dancing and jumping all over the living room and shouting and giggling. It was amazing, fun, and normal which was something I needed desperately. Then Bonnie started to record us on her phone, but I didn't care I was having way too much fun. Elena started using her vampire speed and Bonnie caught it all. We ended up in Damon's bathroom; Elena and I are sitting in his tub pretending it was a boat.

"Check this out vampire speed video" Bonnie says Elena and I watch on the phone one minute Elena was on the couch then in a blink of an eye on the kitchen table.

"I look like superman" Elena says with a giggle. "Look" Elena presses pause and shows us the picture "This year's Christmas card" she says

"You being a vampire is so weird" I say with a giggle "Look at this bathtub I love this bathtub" I exclaim

"Yeah why don't I come here more often" Elena says

"I know why, cuties, think of all the germs and skanks Damon brought in here" Caroline says with a laugh my smile drops and I was starting to get sober

"Caroline" I hiss

"Oh okay I'm sorry I've been good all night I'm stopping now" Caroline says

"No don't stop on my account, remember ripper anyway it's only Damon right" Elena says

"I can't believe you just said that" I state "You're defending Damon by smashing Stefan" I say

"I mean yeah Stefan was ripper, but at least he wasn't a slut" Caroline remarks

"So what was it when he first came here you decided to jump in bed with him" Elena asks ah oh here comes the fangs…

"I didn't know what I pathetic narcosis and psycho path he was" Caroline explains trying to keep calm

"He's always been there when I needed him" Elena says. They sounded like they were jealous of each other like they were fighting over a stupid guy.

"Cause maybe he's hoping you'll sleep with him" Caroline says

"Or maybe I did" Elena says like she's gloating

"You did what" I ask

"You didn't" Bonnie asks Elena nods

"Yeah I did twice, and I know you guys have issues with him, but I'm happy and I wanted to spend the night with my friends and sister so I could tell them about" Elena explains getting out of the time and walks away I follow in pursuit. Elena starts cleaning up the boarding house and Caroline and Bonnie join me standing in the archway watching.

"Elena, come on" Bonnie says softy

"Parties over you guys need to leave" Elena says calmly

"Don't be mad we were just looking at for you" Caroline explains

"Do you guys think it makes me happy that you guys hate him" Elena remarks "I get it his track record has been kind of spotty, but I don't hate him, I can't I think I'm falling in love with" she claims and I snap

"Ugh Elena you're not falling in love with him your sired to him" I exclaim "Look I'm sorry it came out like that, but it's true Damon's blood turned you, you couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so then he tells you to try and suddenly you can" I explain

"No" Elena says "there's no way" Elena denies

"Are you sure" Bonnie asks

"Yeah ask Stefan about it he can explain it better than I can" I say

"I'm sorry you talked to Stefan about this" Elena asks I roll my eyes

"Well obviously I can't talk to you about it" I shout "You broke his heart Elena he came to me and Caroline and I don't blame him, Listen Elena it's not your fault okay Damon took advantage of you" I exclaim but slap my hand on my mouth I just accused Damon of rape.

"I think you need to leave" Elena growls I nod my head and grab my back and walk out without any word. I went too far, I broke Stefan's promise, trashed Damon, I yelled at my sister; I got to say I'm not so great at this werewolf thing. Right before I make it to my car someone stabs me in the neck with a needle. Wolfsbane. They vampire speed me away from the boarding house.


	18. Ch18 We'llAlwaysHaveBourbonStreet pt2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Sorry this chapter was a little shortened, but it was eventful enough to write my usual 2,200 plus words. I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing!**_

_**Yeah I was feeling generous to post two chapters today…your reviews are so great they make me want to write take that as a hint more reviews more chapters! (:**_

**Chapter 18 We'll Always Have Bourbon Street part 2**

I finally come to my senses I look around to see I was in a barn. I tried to move, but my hands and ankles were chained up. The two that kidnapped me were hybrids from Klaus, and he was so got to get it after I kill these two. Also so is Tyler, Caroline, Hayley, and Stefan for making them break their sire bond so they can torture me. I mean why they want me anyway I didn't do anything. The girl walks up to and starts breaking my bones in my arm are grunt in agony pain.

"Why are you doing this" I say through clench teeth trying to block out the pain.

"Because Tyler's in charge and you're his friend, also your Klaus's lover" She says sternly crushing my hand some more.

"Ah" I screech

"Stop, stop it Kim" Tyler says as he and Elena rush into the barn. "Serenity is with us were on the same team" Tyler tries to reinsure. He was a good lair I was most definitely not on their team for many reasons. One this will displease Klaus A.K.A my boyfriend, two I am one of them minus the vampire part but I thought werewolves stuck together, three they broke their sire bond giving them permission to do whatever they want including torturing me so sorry if I could care less about them.

"She's on your team, not mine" Kim says with a smile suddenly eleven un-sired hybrids come into the barn. Some hybrids hold Tyler and Elena back while Kim continues to crush my bones I scream bloody murder.

"Stop, Stop it" Tyler shouts trying to break free from the hybrids grip.

"Ease up Kim, Klaus won't like this" One of the hybrids say.

"Damn right he won't" I growl at them yes Serenity cursed for like the first time ever but to be fair I am in pain.

"That's a very good point" Kim states calmly "Do you think he'll like this" she asks holding up a stake my mouth gaps open and my eyes widen.

"Kim no, don't do it or I swear to god" Tyler stresses Kim ignores him and hovers the stake over my heart; I'm not even a vampire what was this girls problem. My breathing starts to get heavy as I wait for the impact.

"No, no, no, no wait, wait" Elena say quickly Kim reluctantly stops and looks at Elena "If want to hit Klaus where it really hurts torture me" Elena says "He's fixated on keeping me alive you want real revenge or not" Elena says I wanted yell at her, but I was in so much pain and to be honest I was terrified Kim would be like nah and stake me anyways then go after Elena. Kim reluctantly stands up an walks over to Elena she gets ready to stab her when Tyler breaks free from the hybrids and grabs Kim and stabs her right below the heart.

"Don't move or I rip her heart out" Tyler growls "Kim put you all at risk today, and I'm not going to hurt her, I'm not Klaus" Tyler explains I wanted slap him even though he saved me "I don't hurt or torture my friends to get what I want, now we broke the sire bond, but if you want to be free we have to work together" Tyler says strongly "No one can step out of line" Tyler says and looks at Kim "Your either with me or against me" Tyler says "Submit, submit or you die" he exclaims Tyler and Kim go down on their knees.

"I'm sorry" Kim chokes out Tyler rips out the stake. All of a sudden all of the hybrids got down on one bowing before Tyler. Klaus was not going to like this… Tyler and Elena untie me and I just walk away not even a thank you. I was pissed. I head straight to a certain hybrids house. I didn't even knock I walk right on in.

"Klaus" I shout in a blink of an eye he's in front of me smiling, but his smile drops when he sees me.

"What happened" he asks walking over to grabbing my arm "You can explain while we fix you up come on" he says he helps me walk over to his couch and sits me down.

"I just went through hell" I say sternly Klaus looks at me bewildered "Yes I cursed not the first time I did today you would have been proud I even said damn" I explain his amused face comes back out.

"This may hurt" he says softly he looks me in the eye as if asking permission I nod. Klaus takes my wrist gently and he softly counts to three, but when he makes it to two he snaps my bones back in place. I whimper as numbness fills my wrist. "Here drink" he bites into his wrist and slowly puts it up to my mouth I take it hesitantly and take it into my mouth. When I finish I let go of his hand and Klaus takes it to wipe the blood of my chin "Now tell me what happened" he says "I'll make them pay" he says sternly suddenly my phone goes off.

Tyler

Going against my better judgment I open the text.

_Please don't tell Klaus, these people deserve their own free will, just think about it_

I sigh and put my phone back into my pocket. He was right they deserved their free will. I love Klaus, but he does stuff I don't like so I decided to help Tyler so I lied.

"You can't" I say "You can't make them pay because they already left town" I explain pushing my hair behind my ear "It was a female and male vampire and uh they captured me thinking I was their next meal, but they discovered I'm a werewolf when I bit them they should be dead by morning" I explain quickly. I wanted to tell Klaus, but I remember how beat up Stefan was when his free will was taken away. Plus it's not like I'm taking away his hybrids you know killing them I'm simply giving them a choice. Plus Klaus can compel people to wait on him. I don't necessarily agree with that either, but I'm not going to change Klaus I love him the way he is I mean he wouldn't be Klaus if he didn't act like himself. Klaus smiles at me.

"That's my girl" he says like he was proud I killed someone. I nod sending a smile back at him. Klaus then leans and captures my lips with his. I ended up spending the night there we didn't do anything besides talk, it felt really nice. I told him about school and how normal it felt. I also told him how Caroline, Stefan, and I solved Elena and Damon's case about how she's sired to him. I also told him about our girl's night and even showed him the video Bonnie tapped, but half way through it I tried shutting off it was embarrassing, but Klaus wasn't having it. He used his vampire speed as advantage to watch the whole video. After that we laughed it off then I vented about Elena and I's fight. Klaus then promised to help me keep my emotions in check. It was entirely difficult I felt like I was Scott on Teen Wolf and he was Stiles Klaus would use romantic gestures like putting his hand on my heart or breathing down my neck trying to keep my pulse from racing. It didn't work we ended up in a make out session, but nothing further than that I wasn't exactly ready.

Soon morning came and Klaus and I had breakfast together. Then we said our goodbyes and I dropped by Tyler's place. I said hello to Hayley and told her I won't tell Klaus about the sire bond, but if Klaus somehow finds out about it I knew nothing about it. She agreed and we called it truce. I then headed over to the boarding house. As soon as I stepped in I saw Elena. I sigh and walk over to her and pull her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I was a jerk" I say "You can start hugging me back now, or this is going to start being really awkward" I say

"You have my arms pinned" she exclaims I pull back.

"Oh" I say we then smile at each other and pull each other in a hug "And thank you for saving me" I say

"No problem I would do it for you anywhere anytime" Elena explains

"Me too" I honestly say we pull back from the hug

"So where did you go last night" She asks

"I went to see Klaus" I say vaguely

"Oh, um did you-"I cut her off

"No, I made a deal with Hayley and Tyler that I want nothing to do with it so when Klaus finds out it's out of my hands and I knew nothing" I explain

"Thank you" Elena says I nod

"So are you guys' sisters again" Bonnie asks coming into the room "Thank god" she breathes out

"We never stopped" I say with a smile "plus she saved my life even after I was mean last night" I explain

"You know Bonnie your hot creepy professor Shane has helped us a lot" Elena comments

"Yeah well baby steps, he's been helping with a new type of magic he calls it expression" Bonne explains with a smile.

After Elena and I make up, Caroline, Stefan, and I end up having another sleep over. The witch to breaking the sire bond was a bust, but they found another way. Stefan claims he can trust Damon to look Elena in the eye and set her free. I want to believe that too, but if Klaus was sired to me and I had to set him free…I couldn't looking in those beautiful eyes of his and tell him to hate me and tell him to forget about me, I couldn't no I would be selfish, and if I happen to be sired to Klaus I would hope he'd do the same, because I don't ever want to let him go.


	19. Ch19 O Come All Ye Faithful pt 1

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews and love it is amazing! oh and don't hate me at the end of this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer i own nothing besides my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

_"You know Bonnie your hot creepy professor Shane has helped us a lot" Elena comments_

_"Yeah well baby steps, he's been helping with a new type of magic he calls it expression" Bonnie explains with a smile._

_After Elena and I make up, Caroline, Stefan, and I end up having another sleep over. The witch to breaking the sire bond was a bust, but they found another way. Stefan claims he can trust Damon to look Elena in the eye and set her free. I want to believe that too, but if Klaus was sired to me and I had to set him free…I couldn't looking in those beautiful eyes of his and tell him to hate me and tell him to forget about me, I couldn't no I would be selfish, and if I happen to be sired to Klaus I would hope he'd do the same, because I don't ever want to let him go._

**Chapter 19 O Come, All Ye Faithful part 1**

I woke up this morning feeling great surprisingly. Stefan end up leaving Caroline's early to go visit Klaus to talk about the sword. I already saw it and tried telling Stefan Klaus is a man of his word, but Stefan just wasn't having it. So Caroline and I got ready together to get ready to the go to the grill. They are celebrating winter by throwing a town party. Also their auctioning off art pieces and one happens to be Klaus's I haven't seen it yet so I'm kind of excited. Caroline and I get ready and wear our hair the same in curls. We arrive at the festival when we bump into Tyler.

"You're doing what" I growl at him

"Hayley found a witch strong enough to do a body switching spell" Tyler explains

"Then what" I ask

"Then were going to make Klaus jump into another body, desiccate him we can't do it in his own body without stopping a human heart we can end this" Tyler explains I slap him right across the face.

"Listen Lockwood you aren't going to do anything" I say sternly

"The hybrids did their end of the deal, and now it's Hayley's and I turn" Tyler explains I shake my head at him "The hybrids want to be free Serenity"

"I don't care Tyler I'm not going to let you hurt him" I ground out

"Serenity please come on it's not like you're in love with him or something "Caroline exclaims I shoot a look her way.

"If you guys do anything to Klaus, your both dead to me" I say sternly then walk away from them. I was no longer feeling happy I was so angry I could have snapped both their necks. I really need to keep my anger in check, and it doesn't help when I'm jacked up on Klaus's blood. I get out my phone and call Stefan.

"Sorry I'm late" he says when he answers

"If I'm going to be a friend in your time need, you need to work on your punctuality I'm in a crisis where are you" I ask

"I'm at my house why what's wrong" Stefan asks I sigh

"Tyler that's my problem oh and add Caroline too and wait why are you at your house aren't you trying to keep your distance from Elena" I ask as I trudge through some fake snow

"She's not here anymore Damon took Jeremy to the lake house with Bonnie so I guess her house is safe now" He explains "Hey listen to me okay I got Klaus to tell me more about this sword, you know that map in Jeremy's tattoo the sword decodes it, it's literally the key to finding the cure" Stefan explains

"Well there might be a problem with that please tell me Klaus gave you it for safe keeping" I say

"Ah what do you think" he says

"I know" I say sighing

"Why what's wrong" Stefan asks concerned

"We need to get that sword today, Stefan, Tyler and the hybrids are taking Klaus down tonight and there's nothing I can do about it their hybrids and I'm a lone wolf and I would ask for your help but you're not exactly team Klaus either, and I can't tell Klaus without him killing Tyler and Caroline so I have to wait it out see what happens, but if we get that sword at least I know I can save Elena" I explain. Stefan and I say our goodbyes and I decided to get out of the cold so I headed inside into the grill. I am really getting bad at lying I'm surprised Stefan bough it. I might not tell Klaus, but I will help him take out his own army even if I can die. I knew Tyler said it wasn't forever, but I don't exactly have time. A down side of being a werewolf you may have super strength, heightened emotions, good hearing, and all, but you don't get internity or immortality. I walk further into the grill when I spot the only painting that looked good enough to come from Klaus. I walk up to and admire it, it was really beautiful another thing I admired about him. I feel a gaze on me so I turn around to see the man himself smiling at me. I smile back, but it was fake it was guilt I was keeping secrets like the kiss with Damon, the un-sired hybrids, and now his death by the end of the night.

"Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches" I ask teasing him he lightly chuckles

"Dickens was a dark man you would have liked him" he remarks and walks over to me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Nice snow flake by the way" I compliment

"Is my work that literal" Klaus asks I send him a questioning look

"What no it's kind of dark, but it's beautiful" I say smiling up at him

"I'll take that as a compliment" he states

"And you should" I say giving him a peck on the lips "Now let's get something to drink" I state and begin to walk away as he follows

"Is that our thing" he asks smirking at me

"If you want to be" I say with a wink

"Then allow me" he says and goes to the bar I grab my phone and text Stefan

_He's here. Go_

Soon as I sent it I tuck my phone away and head over to where Klaus is. Klaus and I have a quick drink before he has to go do something for his art piece so I head outside to meet Stefan.

"Hey did you find the sword" I ask once I reach him

"No, he moved it" Stefan explains

"Okay so what are we going to do now" I ask

"Klaus is our only shot at finding the cure we need him" Stefan exclaims I nod

"I agree" I say

"Tyler has to call it off "Stefan says I nod again agreeing

"Well that's not going to happen" we look up to see Tyler "You told him" Tyler asks

"I told you Tyler you're not hurting Klaus" I say sternly

"I have had twelve hybrids sworn to secrecy for a month, I have Hayley and witch risking their lives and you blab to him" Tyler exclaims

"I told you Tyler" I snap

"Look I'm only looking for is a little bit of time okay" Stefan buts in

"How long" Tyler asks "An hour, a day, cause every little bit of time puts them at risk" Tyler exclaims "You and Stefan already served one up for Jeremy to kill" he states "I don't owe you anything" Tyler dangerously whispers "I'm taking him out" Tyler states and starts to walk away, but Stefan vampire speeds and stops him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that" Stefan tells Tyler

"Stefan" I warn

"I'm sorry, but I can't" Stefan complies I shake my head

"Stefan" I try again Stefan finally turns around to see the six hybrids. I thought there were twelve? I turn around to find the other six. Just my luck!

"I'm sorry man, but you don't have a choice" Tyler says not hiding his pride in his voice at all. This was not Tyler him being the leader was really getting to his head. Tyler and his hybrids drag Stefan and I away from the grill and the festival and into the Lockwood cellar. Tyler grabs some chains and throws them at our feet. "Use them if you have too; make sure they stay here until we get Klaus" Tyler orders

"Tyler stop, this is bigger than you this is more than revenge for us" Stefan reasons

"I know what this is about for Stefan, it's about the cure, and you know what happens when a hybrid is cured of being a vampire we go back to werewolves and you Serenity should now what that's like just image turning every full moon, so yeah we don't give a rats ass about the stupid cure" Tyler explains. Tyler was right, but either way I was stuck turning every full moon, and this cure wasn't for me it was for Elena. Tyler gives us each one more glare and leaves with a few of his hybrids trailing behind.

"Ugh this is ridiculous we are not hostages" I say pacing the floor we've been here for at least twenty minutes now, and as each minute goes by I grow more worried about Klaus.

"Sure you are sweetie" Kim taunts me I wanted to tare her to shreds, but I knew what my chances would be. I take my chances and stand right in her face, but I was saved by a cell phone ring.

"Relax, it's my brother" Stefan tells them I turn around and walk back to Stefan. "What's up" Stefan answers "You're kidding" Stefan then pulls the phone away from his ear "We don't need the sword" Stefan states. Now I was on full blown panic that means I need to think of another way to save Klaus. I come with a plan quickly making sure not to tell anyone. I ended up lying my butt off to Klaus's hybrids and they eventually let me free I then contact Hayley and Tyler to tell them to meet me. I wait about fifteen minutes in the grill's bathroom when Tyler and Hayley finally come in through the door.

"How the hell did you even get out" Tyler asks Hayley decides to keep quiet.

"I got out because even your idiot hybrids recognized your hybrid leader stupidity murder plan" I snap at him

"I'm not going to fight with you Blue I had enough of you Caroline and Stefan for one day" Tyler exclaims

"Well too bad, because I'm just getting started and when this is all over there will be plenty more" I shot back "and when you shove Klaus into someone else's body" I explain hoping he'll take the bait

"I don't have someone else's body" Tyler explains. Hook

"Yeah well I do" I shout back

"What, who" Hayley exclaims. Line

"Klaus's sister Rebecca, she's got a dagger in her, Stefan's been hiding her in the tunnels we dump Klaus in her body and bury them we kill two original birds with one stone" I explain

"It's too late to change the plan" Hayley explains Tyler ignores her

"Call Bonnie" Tyler says smiling, and Sinker! "Make sure it will work" Tyler explains I nod

"Tyler" Hayley exclaims

"It's a brilliant plan Hayley" Tyler says to her then turns back to me "You're a genius I love you you're the bestest friend in the whole world "Tyler exclaims pulling me in a hug. Truth was the plan was to make sure everyone stays alive except for the hybrids exclude Tyler. I would do anything for the one's I love even though Tyler was really pushing his limits he's still my best friend and Caroline's first love. Tyler then pulls back from the hug "I got to go find my mom" Tyler explains I laugh at his happiness it felt good knowing I put it there I just hope it won't be too mad at me when this is all over. "I might actually graduate" Tyler says happily he then says his goodbyes walking out. I then pull out my phone and call Bonnie.

"Serenity, hey" Bonnie answers

"Bonnie I need you to think fast, I know the daggers don't work on Klaus, but what if we put his essence in Rebecca" I ask

"Slow down, what's happening" Bonnie asks

"Come on Bonnie will it work" I ask again

"Yeah, I don't see why not" Bonnie explains

"Okay thank you so much bye" I then hang up the phone and turn towards Hayley "It can work" I explain

"Yeah I heard congratulations" Hayley says flatly I narrow my eyes at her, but try to walk past her out of the bathroom, but she pulls me back. "I know what you're planning Serenity you may have Tyler fooled, but not me" she explains she grabs my head and snap. Everything goes black. I'm dead. I guess it's true you'll do anything for the one you love.

"Serenity" April Young shakes the lifeless figure "Serenity oh my god please wake up" She begs April goes to get help, but was stop but the slam of the door she looks to see Serenity looking better then ever.

"I'm so sorry, but i'm really hungry" Serenity says softly on the verge of tears she grabs April and slams her hybrid vampire werewolf teeth in April Young's neck.


	20. Ch20 O Come All Ye Faithful pt 2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you so much for all of your support! This chapter should answer some questions you may have! I hope you like it and don't hate me! **_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OC Serenity Blue Gilbert**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

_"Yeah, I don't see why not" Bonnie explains_

_"Okay thank you so much bye" I then hang up the phone and turn towards Hayley "It can work" I explain_

_"Yeah I heard congratulations" Hayley says flatly I narrow my eyes at her, but try to walk past her out of the bathroom, but she pulls me back. "I know what you're planning Serenity you may have Tyler fooled, but not me" she explains she grabs my head and snap. Everything goes black. I'm dead. I guess it's true you'll do anything for the one you love._

_"Serenity" April Young shakes the lifeless figure "Serenity oh my god please wake up" She begs April goes to get help, but was stop but the slam of the door she looks to see Serenity looking better then ever._

_"I'm so sorry, but i'm really hungry" Serenity says softly on the verge of tears she grabs April and slams her hybrid vampire werewolf teeth in April Young's neck._

**Chapter 20 O Come, All Ye Faithful part 2**

I reluctantly pull my new set of fangs out of April Young's neck. My neck was throbbing, and I was soon going to die. No hybrid can complete the transition with doppelganger blood and the last time I check Elena was no longer human. If I thought my emotions where in heightened before they were sky rocketing now. I wanted to cry, scream, kill this entire town of how angry I was, and then another part of me wanted to jump Klaus's bones. My emotions as you can say were all over the place.

"Do you know where Hayley is" I ask April who looked like she could pee herself. I sigh when she doesn't answer I pull out my phone and dial Stefan.

"How can you how can you didn't have a pulse you were dead" April stutters

"Stefan it's me that little werewolf slut snapped my neck, I'm panicking Stefan I had Klaus's blood in my system I don't have much time call me back" I say worriedly into the phone I hurriedly and wipe the tears from my eyes I had no time to think or do anything I was on a time crunch. I then smile at April and take deep breaths trying to calm my nerves. I grab her shoulders and pray with all my might this will work. "You won't remember any of this, you came in here to use the bathroom you bumped into me we said our hellos and that was it" I say

"I won't remember" April says monotone back. I then walk out of the bathroom when I run into Matt.

"There you are" Matt's relieved I wanted to cry when I saw him "Stefan has been looking for you, Adrian is leading Klaus to the cellar" Matt explains

"How come April Young follows you around like a puppy yet when I get my neck snapped she's right there" I explain digging out my phone

"What do you mean you got your neck snapped" Matt asks I swallow my tears back

"I'm in transition I had Klaus's blood in my system and I don't have doppelganger blood to save me I only have so much time Matt" I explain quickly my voice quivering as I hurriedly tap on my phone

"Serenity" Matt says softly like he's heart was breaking, but I didn't have time for this

"Matt it's okay it's my time, but um I compelled April so it's okay" I explain quickly

"No it's not Serenity we can't lose you, and April can't be compelled she's wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet" Matt explains I stop tapping on my phone and look at Matt wide eyed.

"Call Caroline I have to go" I say hurriedly I sped away with my new vampire speed all the way to the Lockwood cell when I hear Kim yell "NO" I sped there to see Klaus have Adrian's heart in his hand. Klaus looks at me wide eyed "Klaus their not sired to you anymore" I say quickly I knew Klaus was angry and I could of predicted what happen next Klaus takes out a sword to find the cure and begins slaughtering everyone of his hybrids. When he was done he turns to look at me he was covered in blood and looked murderous, but his eyes softened when they landed on me. I walk slowly up to him and pull him in my arms I hear the sword drop to the ground and feel his arms wrap around me. "I'm so sorry" I whisper I stay wrapped up in his arms breathing in his scent I didn't want let him go. I realized I was crying full blown on crying. Klaus pulls back from the hug and cups my face concerned.

"Don't look at me like that, I want my last memory of you to be smiling" I say as I sob

"What are you talking about love" Klaus asks softly I take my thumb and wipe the blood of his lip and chin.

"I died Klaus" I say in a whisper I look back in his eyes to see confusion "My neck was snapped and your blood was still in my system" I explain realization comes onto his face. "And the only way to complete the transition is doppelganger blood and Elena is a vampire" I say softy

"We'll find the cure for your sister" Klaus explain in a soft voice I never heard him use before

"I don't have time" I whisper I place a long full of passion hard kiss on his lips I pull back and avoid his eyes. "I love you" I whisper looking down "and I know you're in love with me and because of that I don't want you to me like this" I explain take one last look in his eyes and sped off. My second stop was Elena. She was on the porch she seemed to be crying. "What's wrong" I ask as I walk up to her

"Serenity" she asks then stands up pulling me into a hug "Matt called me" she explains

"I'm so sorry" I whisper we sit down on the bench "Elena listen to me I love you for who you are, you're my sister my twin. I don't care if you chose Stefan or Damon you pick who you're in love with, with or without the sire bond. The sire bond doesn't affect your feelings Elena only your actions" I explain "and if you happen to chose Damon and people yell at you for giving up your not you're giving in and there is a difference giving in means your finally accepting what you feel" I say softly "I have one more stop to go, but don't worry about me, keep your humanity Jeremy needs you Elena" I say I give her one last hug and before she can speak I was gone. My last stop was at our family's cabin, this was where I wanted to die. I stop at the thresh hold of the front door. "Hello" I say I was not used to being invited in.

"Come in" Jeremy says I sigh and walk in and jog up to him pulling him in a hug. "You're not dying" Jeremy says breaking the silence I pull away from the hug.

"I have no choice Jer" I explain softly

"Actually you don't" a guy says walking over

"Professor Shane" I ask confused to why he was here.

"Yeah, come sit with me Serenity" he says gesturing towards the living room Jeremy leads me there and sits me on the couch and takes a seat across from me I guess he wasn't really used to vampire's yet.

"What did you want to say to me" I ask unsure

"Serenity have you ever wondered why your already using your vampire abilities without completing the transition" Shane asks I shake my head no "Because well you were born as a hybrid half werewolf half doppelganger" he starts

"How do you know all this" I ask

"I do my research" he explains quickly with a small smile "See when you died with Klaus's blood in your system of course you're going to go into transition, but sense you are also half doppelganger your doppelganger blood that's inside you already completed the transition for you, you had no choice in the matter so you were already a hybrid before, but now your doppelganger side has died and the vampirism takes its place" Shane explains

"So I'm already a hybrid does that mean I'm sired to Klaus" I ask worriedly

"No another miracle to your doppelganger side has given. Doppelganger's are independent species canceling out the sire bond, but may I ask did you love Klaus before you were turned" he asks

"Yeah, why" I ask

"You might not be sired to him werewolf wise, but vampire wise is where you already had feelings for him before you turned now that you turned your feelings are in heightened so much where your sired to him. Now a sire bond only effects your actions not your emotions so I wouldn't second guess your feelings for him I tried to explain that to your sister, but Damon wasn't so sure. Also it depends on Klaus if he uses the bond to his advantage" Shane explains

"so I'm not going to die" I ask a smile reaching my face

"You're not going to die" Shane confirms I jump out of my seat smiling and pull Jeremy into another hug.

"Oh my god thank you" I whisper

"Now we got teach you how to feed" I hear a voice I pull back from my hug from Jeremy and turn around to see Damon.

"Yeah we do" I say I then sped over to him shoving him throwing him into a wall

"What was that for" he say slowly getting up

"That was for kissing me" I say smiling at him "Be careful Damon don't fight back remember if you try to bite me I can bite back harder now" I say winking at him.

"Ugh great" Damon grunts getting to his feet

"And we only have eternity" I say "speaking of eternity now excuse me I have a boyfriend to stop from doing something stupid" I say, but sadly I was too late Klaus already killed Tyler's mom.


	21. Ch21 After School Special pt 1

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews you guys really want Blue to be pregnant like...Wow! Any who, just thank you for all of the reviews I didn't have a chapter prepared for today so I quickly wrote this for you so I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing, but my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

_"Yeah we do" I say I then sped over to him shoving him throwing him into a wall_

_"What was that for" he say slowly getting up_

_"That was for kissing me" I say smiling at him "Be careful Damon don't fight back remember if you try to bite me I can bite back harder now" I say winking at him._

_"Ugh great" Damon grunts getting to his feet_

_"And we only have eternity" I say "speaking of eternity now excuse me I have a boyfriend to stop from doing something stupid" I say, but sadly I was too late Klaus already killed Tyler's mom._

**Chapter 21 After school special part 1**

_Dear Dairy,_

_I'm Alive! Downside is I didn't get any sleep last night I stayed up the whole night crying. My emotions were just everywhere and I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. So yesterday was crazy I was human and a werewolf now I'm a werewolf half vampire, a hybrid. I can't stop thinking about blood. I never thought I would say that…_

_So today is Carol Lockwood's funeral. I won't be attending. For one my hunger is not in control and two I don't belong there. I'm with the guy who killed my best friend's mom. Did we fight, yes, did we break up, no. In fact Klaus is teaching me how to feed today during the funeral. I'm scared…no wait I'm terrified. I don't know if you know this, but I'm harmless I can't I don't even want to think about it. The only reason I got over Conner's death was because I blamed on my werewolf side, hurting Elena, hurting Jeremy, Damon said so, and plus I talked everything out to Klaus. Feeding off people, and have a high chance of killing them for my own selfish gain makes me feel sick. So please wish me good luck…I need and want it._

_Love Blue_

"I can't believe you're teaching me how to feed off animals" I say as Klaus and I walk into the woods. 

"Well love with your personality I figured we can try animals if you can do it without crying then we can move on to a more tasty meal" Klaus explains with a smirk I roll my eyes.

"But I love animals" I whine Klaus lightly chuckles

"You also love people, that's the point in this" Klaus says amused I sigh "Stay still" Klaus whispers "close your eyes and just listen around you" Klaus says coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me. I blush.

"I can't" I whisper "All I can think about is your hands on my body" I say slightly embarrassed

"Is that so" Klaus mummers and slowly begins to pull his hands away, but I grab them putting them back in place.

"I didn't say I didn't like it" I say smiling I hear him chuckle "Okay now what" I say my eyes still closed.

"Just listen" he says I nod slowly. I stand still and focus on my surrounding not the hands on my body.

"I hear what seems to be…a deer" I ask unsure Klaus hums in acceptance Klaus releases me from his hold and I sped off toward my meal. I tackle the deer down and sank my teeth into the poor defenseless animal. I listen to its heart and release my hold on the creature and watch it as it stands up and runs away. I look up to see Klaus smiling at me. "How'd I do" I ask as I stand up wiping my hands on my jeans.

"Fair" he mocks I glare at him he walks over to me and starts to wipe the blood of my chin "You did good, love" he says sweetly "How's it taste" he asks knowing already

"Why don't you see for yourself" I say seductively and capture his lips with mine. When I pull away and look at distraught face and giggle "It's terrible isn't it, and you expect me the choke this down" I exclaim

"You have a point" he says sighing wiping his mouth. "But I don't think you can handle the vein" Klaus explains

"Try me, I'm hungry Klaus I haven't fed since I turned and that was barely enough and the only reason I pulled away was from the anger I had for Hayley" I explain "Can I least try a blood bag I don't want hurt anyone" I exclaim softy

"Alright let's go" he says wrapping and arm around me, but I shove it off and smile at him. "What" Klaus asks looking at me suspiciously

"Race ya" I say giggling and sped off I laughed the entire time, as Klaus kept with me easily considering was faster than me, but it was the thought that counts. He eventually capture's me in his arms and swings me around as I laugh hysterically. Once I cool down and he sets me down I catch my breath. When my phone goes off

Elena

_Come to the school, Alone, now. _

"Hey I go to go, apparently Elena needs me" I explain putting my phone back in my pocket.

"You need to feed" Klaus states

"And I will, okay I'll stop by the boarding house for a blood bag okay I promise" I sat wrapping my arms around him "And don't you have my brother to check up on you said you would, because you and I both know we don't trust Damon" I explain he wraps his arms around me waist and sighs.

"Okay, love" he says giving in I smile and give him a kiss.

"Thank you and I will see you later, I love you" I say sweetly Klaus stares at me unsure what to say "You don't have to say it back just knowing you do is good enough for me" I reinsure I give one last kiss "Bye" I say and sped away to the boarding house. When I get there I go straight to basement and over to the fridge. I open it up and take in all of the beautiful smell. I reach in and grab a bag I take the cap off and drink hungrily. Then that's when everything went black. I wake up from my frenzy to see myself covered in blood and to see blood bags scattered across the basement floor.

"No" I whisper in a panic I slowly make my way to my feet. I stare at the mess in horror. I am a ripper. I don't even remember how it happened. I sped up stairs and grab a bucket and a rag. I go back downstairs and cry as I begin to wipe some of the blood. When I was done I take a shower I look at the shower head and watch it pour out clear water I look to my feet to see dark red water/blood pour at my feet. When I finish showering and get dressed I grab my phone to call Klaus, but instead my phone rings of an unknown number.

"Hello" I answer clearing my throat avoiding my hoarse voice from crying

"Serenity just the voice I wanted to hear" A familiar voice comes through the phone

"Rebecca" I question "Who un-daggered you" I ask unsure

"Doesn't matter just know I have Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, and your sister Elena at the school it seems you're a little late to class, but if you come now I might spare their lives" Rebecca explains

"I'm on my way" I say without hesitation

"Good, now be a good girl and don't tell anyone where you're going be here in the next ten minutes or else" she says sickly sweet then hangs up. I sigh and hurry up and clean the rest of what's left and make my way to the school. I decided I will talk to Klaus later; my friends come first right now. I arrive at the school and hurry to get inside. I walk into the school it see it barren. I try to listen for a sound or someone, but nothing. Suddenly Rebecca was standing in front of me.

"Serenity so kind of you to join us this way" she says and begins walking I stay silent and follow. We end up in the library and all three of my friends were sitting at a table. "Don't try anything funny Serenity they all have been compelled" Rebecca explains "Now let's the games begin shall we" Rebecca says with a sickly sweet smile.


	22. Ch22 After School Special pt 2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews, questions, and compliments they are well appreciated thank you so much I enjoy them! I love you guys so much like you're my family in a way I consider you to be! Sorry if my updating hasn't been everyday and a little funky…I am really sorry! I'm watching the show as I write and the website I was using the links on it weren't really great on episode ten on season 4 and my sister and her two kids are staying and were sharing a room so it's been hectic, frustrating an f I guarantee I'm questioning having kids…. But I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries I only own my OC**_

_**PS if anyone of you guys watch Supernatural and read fan fiction about I just posted the first chapter of a story it's called "Bleed Out For You" it's a Dean/OC so check it out if your into it and if your not watch Supernatural it is amazing!**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries) **_

_"I'm on my way" I say without hesitation_

_"Good, now be a good girl and don't tell anyone where you're going be here in the next ten minutes or else" she says sickly sweet then hangs up. I sigh and hurry up and clean the rest of what's left and make my way to the school. I decided I will talk to Klaus later; my friends come first right now. I arrive at the school and hurry to get inside. I walk into the school it see it barren. I try to listen for a sound or someone, but nothing. Suddenly Rebecca was standing in front of me._

_"Serenity so kind of you to join us this way" she says and begins walking I stay silent and follow. We end up in the library and all three of my friends were sitting at a table. "Don't try anything funny Serenity they all have been compelled" Rebecca explains "Now let's the games begin shall we" Rebecca says with a sickly sweet smile._

**Chapter 22 After school special part 2**

"Okay so this is how it's going to go" Rebecca announces to my three friends I now notice April Young's here. According to Elena April knows everything now, and is good friends with Rebecca even though Rebecca is the bad one. "You will not leave the school, you'll have to run in the hallways" Rebecca says smirking.

"Running from what" Caroline asks just by her tone you can tell she was annoyed. Stefan looked as if he was in pain, and Elena looked like she did something really bad. I don't want to know. Rebecca smiles at Caroline then turns to me.

"Turn" Rebecca says her pupils dilating. She was compelling me to turn as in shift to a werewolf as in breaking every bone in my body. I just got released from that curse and I have to do it again…

"What" Elena exclaims looking at me in panic. Well, we might be twins, but in creatures wise we were natural born enemies well part of me is her enemy the other is actually her species.

"She can't she'll lose control" Caroline explains backing me up.

"That's the point I exhausted all of your knowledge, now I have the professor to help me find the cure-"Rebecca starts, but I call her off.

"Wait, professor Shane knows where the cure is" I ask no one in particular see this is what I was saying when I spent too much time with Klaus I miss everything, but I can't help it, him and those dimples.

"Yeah, Kol has him" Stefan explains calmly,

"Wait Kol is here" I exclaim Stefan nods

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have the professor and you guys are just competition, and whoever gets it can use it however share it, destroy it, save it, I want that to be me" Rebecca exclaims to the group.

"Rebecca may I remind you I am your brothers girlfriend and he won't like this" I sass I knew playing the Klaus card would get me nowhere, but I had to try.

"What you going to snitch, and have my brother rescue you like the so called hero he is face Serenity he doesn't care" Rebecca barks, and I couldn't help but kind of be hurt by her statement.

"But if I turn I kill them, and Rebecca I can't handle that" I strain trying to get through to her. If I killed my sister and friends I will end up being selfish and kill myself I couldn't live forever with that I couldn't live with myself. Rebecca looks at me with fake sincerity.

"I know" she says mockingly softly. "Now turn" Rebecca says sternly. She then smiles at all of us and walks out of the room. I look at the other people in the room in panic. Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through my head causing me to go down on my knees. I scream in pain clutching my head I push back and start breathing heavily. I run myself into some of the library shelves knocking them down.

"I can fight this" I say through clenched teeth. Suddenly my wrist bone breaks and I scream my face begins to burn with intensity. I fall back on my knees and my legs begin to break, every single bone cracking, shifting, breaking into a new place. I knew my veins and yellow eyes were now out for show I couldn't stop it I was only hurting myself more by holding back, but I couldn't hurt them I couldn't and I won't. "Go" I roar at them as they stay and watch in horror unable to do anything. "Go, get out of here" I scream at them I stumble away from the as I hear them sped away from me. I start tarring up the library busting the tables, pushing down shelves, books and paper flying everywhere in sight. I growl and trash around and scream in agony pain. I was eventually in my full wolf form and all I saw was red.

I bust through the library doors tarring them off their hinges like nothing. I sniff the air my nostrils filling up with the scent of death. Vampires. I growl out and follow the scent through the high school halls. I finally found Stefan and Elena, but I didn't think of them as Stefan and Elena to me they weren't my friends and Elena just wasn't my sister. The beast within me believed that they were my next meal. They slam the doors on my and block me from them. I growl and launch at the doors multiple times trying to break the door, but them together were strong. I kept at it and eventually I finally push the doors open enough to squeeze my jaw in to bare my teeth at them. Stefan and Elena pushed the door back causing me to slide back from the door. I stay quiet trying to get them to put their guard down just for a second, I only need a second. I soon realize they sped away. I huff at them and begin trotting around the school trying to catch their scent. That's when I start to lose focus and black out as my werewolf side fully takes over my body.

"Serenity" I hear someone call my name, but I was too weak to move to answer back. I then feel someone drape a blanket or something over my sweaty trembling naked form. I open my eyes to Caroline cradling me in her arms. "Shh, it's okay" she whispers comforting me.

"Did I hurt anyone" I ask weakly as I begin to sob. I felt so weak and numb my body ached. Caroline shook her head at me.

"No, everyone's fine well if you call Stefan fine I mean he just found at about Damon and Elena" Caroline rambles. I ignore her and continue to sob and cry in her arms.

"Klaus" I sob out

"What, what did you say" Caroline asks

"I need Klaus, t—take me t-to Klaus" I stutter out she nods her head in understanding. She gathers me in her arms and speeds me out of the school. Caroline doesn't even stop at my house for clothes she takes me straight to Klaus's. As soon as Caroline walks up his front porch his door swings open and all he did was have to look at my form. I suddenly felt really insecure. I was naked covered in a blanket was sweaty and I was shaky and sobs still racked through my body. Klaus looked as if he was in pain to see me that way. Caroline and Klaus exchange looks before Klaus took me from Caroline into his arms. Klaus nodded his head at Caroline and took me inside. Klaus starts walking up the stairs with me in his arms. "You want to know something" I softly thankful that my voice was back. Klaus hums in acknowledgement Klaus then sits me down on the toilet lid as runs me a bath. Once the bath is ready I slip off the blanket not ashamed anymore. Klaus helps me stand and into the warm water. Once I'm in and my valued body parts are covered I lean against the side of the tub and repeat what I said "You want to know something" I say giving him a nice smile.

"What's that love" He asks softly leaning down to my eyes level are faces an inch apart. I look directly him in the eyes.

"I love you" I say softly tilting my head and staring at him with such sincere. "I really love you" I say more strongly. Klaus doesn't smile or anything he just looks at me intently.

"Say it again" Klaus says barely above a whisper if I wasn't part vampire I probably wouldn't have heard it. I could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

"I love you" I say in my normal voice I was proud of myself, because it's the most precious and selfish thing I ever said.

"I love you too" Klaus says back softly he leans in and captures my lips with his. He eventually pulls back and sighs "Finish you bath love I'll get you some clothes then you can explain to what happened" he explains he stands up kissing my forehead and exits the bathroom. I take a long bath until the water gets cold then I drain the water and wrap myself in a fluffy towel. I enter Klaus's room that was connected to the bathroom. I spot some clothes on the bed it was one of Klaus's shirts and a pair of sweat pants. I put them on and climb into bed not even a second Klaus enters the room shirtless with a pair of black sweat pants. I lie on my side and watch as his form sank into the spot next to me. Klaus lies on his back and I take the advantage and scoot closer to him resting my head in chest his arm goes around me bring me closer. I then tell him everything that happened until when Caroline dropped me off on his door step. I then eventually fall asleep in the arms of the man I love and will fight for.


	23. Ch23 Catch Me If You Can pt 1

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you for all your support and reviews sorry I went from updating everyday to I don't know every two days. I have family staying with me and I'm about to lose my mind! Anyway this will also be broken into parts! Love you guys! Thank you for being patient! **_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

_"I love you" I say in my normal voice I was proud of myself, because it's the most precious and selfish thing I ever said._

_"I love you too" Klaus says back softly he leans in and captures my lips with his. He eventually pulls back and sighs "Finish you bath love I'll get you some clothes then you can explain to what happened" he explains he stands up kissing my forehead and exits the bathroom. I take a long bath until the water gets cold then I drain the water and wrap myself in a fluffy towel. I enter Klaus's room that was connected to the bathroom. I spot some clothes on the bed it was one of Klaus's shirts and a pair of sweat pants. I put them on and climb into bed not even a second Klaus enters the room shirtless with a pair of black sweat pants. I lie on my side and watch as his form sank into the spot next to me. Klaus lies on his back and I take the advantage and scoot closer to him resting my head in chest his arm goes around me bring me closer. I then tell him everything that happened until when Caroline dropped me off on his door step. I then eventually fall asleep in the arms of the man I love and will fight for._

**Chapter 23 Catch Me If You Can part 1**

"Run" Jeremy shouts at Matt as they run for their lives in the middle of the night in the forest. Suddenly Matt hears foot steps behind him. Matt whirls around to see one of the vampires at the grill jump on top of him shoving his back against the hard cold ground. The vampire pulls his face back extending his fangs and plunges it into Matt's neck artery. The vampire begins to suck the blood out of poor Matt when suddenly an arrow goes through the baby vamp's heart. Matt begins to breathe again shoving off the now truly dead body and staggers to his feet. Matt shifted his gaze to his hero to see Jeremy. "Are you okay" Jeremy asks worriedly for his friend. Matt nods his head seeming to be still in a daze and rush.

"Yeah, yeah I-I'm fine" Matt tries to reinsure, but they both know he's not. Suddenly Jeremy feels a presence behind him so he turns around to stab whatever it is when the person grabs Jeremy's hand with a firm grip.

"Sloppy, you hesitated you're lucky it was me" Damon exclaims to the scared humans.

"There's too many" Matt says worriedly

"Yeah I know" Damon comments

"Hey if we continue in that direction we'll be able to reach the lake house which is in my name they have to be invited in and since their not they can't get it" Jeremy explains quickly. Damon seems to be thinking about this weighing the options when he finally agrees.

"Okay you guys take off I'll try to hold them off their new so their still learning how to track so you have about less than a minute before they find you and get that wound patched up quarterback" Damon remarks the two teenage boys nod their heads frantically and take off running. Damon stays still looking off to the forest before vampire speeds to the nearest baby vamp.

How did this all happen you wonder? Well it starts a little over an hour ago…

_The three make their way inside the grill. Jeremy, Matt, and Damon look at their surroundings to see everyone passed out all over the bar. Their suspicion comes to a conclusion when Klaus and two guys behind him step out into view. _

"_So glad you can join us" Klaus greets smirking _

"_Where's my sister" Jeremy asks glaring at his enemy. _

"_Home, asleep, in my bed safe and sound she had quite the eventful day" Klaus taunts shooting a look at Damon, jealousy was written all over his face Klaus smirks at that. _

"_If you hurt her" Jeremy growls_

"_She's fine little Gilbert" Klaus states annoyed "now back to the main subject" Klaus says trailing off_

"_Yeah what's all this" Matt asks gesturing towards the past out people and the two girls walking around feeding them from their wrist. _

"_Their vampires" Klaus states like its obvious "Or will be anyways" Klaus trails off_

"_I'm not killing innocent people" Jeremy growls at them_

"_Technically their not people" Damon states smirking _

"_So what does Serenity have to say about this Klaus" Jeremy asks knowing his sister would not agree to this. _

"_What your sister knows and doesn't know isn't a concern she wants the cure for Elena and she knows I'm doing everything I can to do so, that's all she needs to know" Klaus explains calmly Jeremy shakes his head at him._

"_Yeah what she doesn't know won't hurt her" Damon adds_

"_No, I won't do it, and you can't compel me and what gives you the right to decide what's best for Blue" Jeremy states and asks bravely _

"_You have no choice I compelled them once they complete their transition they will be making a meal out of your friend Matt here, and as for Serenity well as you so call it my significant other also Serenity pacifically say keep you and Elena safe at all cause Elena is home and you have Damon under your protection" Klaus explains smirking _

"_Matt's Serenity's best friend she'll hate you and I can't handle all of them" Jeremy growls_

"_See that's the thing she'll hate you, you see Jeremy these are vampires and you are a vampire hunter there for your responsible for disposing them and I'm sure Damon as a teacher as done you well" Klaus exclaims. Klaus then takes a moment to look around the Grill noticing some of the new born vampires begin to awaken. "You better hurry little Gilbert tick tock" Klaus mocks. Jeremy and Matt look at Damon for an answer. _

"_Go get the hunting gear out of the car" Damon demands calmly the boys nod and walk out of the grill but not right before Klaus shouts._

"_If I so hear an engine starting or you two trying to get out of this I will kill Matt myself" Klaus barks suddenly Klaus's phone rings. Klaus pulls out his phone and looks at it a genuine smile comes across his face. "Speaking of Blue Gilbert" He says looking at Damon rubbing it in his face Damon looks away avoiding Klaus's gaze Klaus smirks and puts the phone to his ear. "Hello love" Klaus greets_

Jeremy and Matt keep running when suddenly another vampire comes out and attack Matt once again, but this time Jeremy isn't the one to rip the vampire away it was Elena. Elena grabs him and snaps the newbie vampire's neck. Elena bends down to help Matt.

"Are you okay" she asks okay Matt nods "what's going on" Elena asks when Jeremy joins them

"Their coming" Jeremy vaguely answers they all three take off an enter the Lake house and hope to wait it out till morning.

**Serenity's POV**

_I sigh as I glance at myself in the mirror once again. I was the distraction yet again, but this time I didn't know what for. All I know is that I am supposed to enter the grill and hopefully capture the big bad Hybrids attention. Once I am satisfied with my look I shut my cars compartment mirror and exit the car and make my way to the grill. Once I enter the grill I spot Klaus and his younger brother Kol. I pretend I don't see them and go on my merry way. _

"_Dear Serenity, care to join us for a drink" Klaus asks smirking eyeing me. _

"_I rather die of thirst, but thanks" I exclaim smiling, I then turn around and walk away feeling their eyes burn a whole in my back. The last thing I heard was Klaus telling Kol._

"_Is it she stunning" Klaus asks. I then exit the grill and walk across the street very aware of Klaus following me. I then hear a honk so I turn around to see Klaus almost get hit by a car. I watch in amusement and start giggling Klaus walks away from the car and looks at me smiling. Suddenly out of nowhere Damon comes out and stabs his hand through Klaus's chest I scream at him to stop but Damon didn't look like Damon right now this looked like a Damon who completely shut it off. Klaus looks at me and suddenly I'm back at his mansion watching Damon, Tyler, and Stefan desiccate him all over again. Suddenly I'm back at the original scene and watch in horror completely ignoring my pleas and screams Damon rips Klaus's heart out of his chest. _

I suddenly sit up in bed and gasp out in panic. It was a dream. No, it was a nightmare. I put my hand over my chest and try to calm down my breathing. Once I calm down I look around to see I was still in Klaus's room at the mansion. I look over to see where Klaus should be lying, but he wasn't there instead there was a note.

_Serenity, _

_Damon needed my help with Jeremy. Everything is alright, be back soon._

_Klaus_

I smile at the note, knowing he took the time to write it so I wouldn't worry. Sadly I was worried not seeing him after a dream like that makes me feel sick. I peel the covers off of me and get out of the over sized comfy bed. I patted my feet across the floor over to my phone on one of the desks. I grab it and scroll through my contacts until I reach the one I wanted and dial it.

"Hello love" Klaus greets I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, um I got your note what's going on" I ask

"It seems little Jeremy found himself a hunt, but everything's fine why don't you go back to bed" Klaus exclaims

"Okay just please keep him save I had to call to make sure everything was alright" I explain

"Don't worry everything is fine love" Klaus reinsures again

"Okay I'll let you get back to it then" I say

"Okay sweetheart love you" Klaus says I was shocked he said it he almost sound like he was taunting with it, but I was glad he said none or less.

"I love you too, bye" I say softly and hang up that phone. I felt better knowing he was still out there I decide to take the opportunity of being in his house alone by snooping. I go downstairs and begin to look through everything knowing I was not going back to sleep after that dream. I suddenly stop at a chest I walk over to it and open slowly to reveal a bunch of letters. I pick one up and realized it was written for Klaus. I skim through the writing picking out varies words.

_Monster_

_I don't want to die_

_How dare you_

_Please don't hurt me_

_I have kids _

_Wife_

_Husband_

_A family_

I finally stop scanning the letter and pick up some other letters too. They were all begging Klaus for mercy. Klaus made each of his victims write him a letter so he could relive everything death again and again just like Stefan did carving the names in the wall. I guess Klaus always had his humanity and I just gained whole other respect and love for him. I guess Klaus was right him and the Salvatore's aren't so different so I don't want to hear anyone complain about Klaus anymore.


	24. Ch24 Catch Me If You Can pt 2

_**(A/N) **_

_**This chapter has been highly requested where I couldn't ignore it or push it farther back! You guys want more Klaus and Serenity moments more on their love and make them confide in each other more so I took a step back from the vampire diaries plot line and added this extra scene just for you and there is a surprise at the end of that chapter your welcome I will have a warning label for it because some viewers prefer to not have it. I hope you like it again sorry for my crazy updating lately, and hopefully I get right back on track (:**_

_**Guest (Annie) -Thank you for your reviews sorry the chapters aren't the length you want them to be, but it's the best I can do right now I may have been on fan fiction a while almost a year, but writing and posting on here is still new to me so I am sorry! Also here is more Klue moments for you that you requested, sorry I can't reply to your reviews, but you don't have an account, but I hope you see this so you know I read them (: Also for your worries on people deceasing um let's just say you get your wish on one of them! **_

_**Disclaimer I do not own anything only my OC and some plot scenes**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

_Monster_

_I don't want to die_

_How dare you_

_Please don't hurt me_

_I have kids_

_Wife_

_Husband_

_A family_

_I finally stop scanning the letter and pick up some other letters too. They were all begging Klaus for mercy. Klaus made each of his victims write him a letter so he could relive everything death again and again just like Stefan did carving the names in the wall. I guess Klaus always had his humanity and I just gained whole other respect and love for him. I guess Klaus was right him and the Salvatore's aren't so different so I don't want to hear anyone complain about Klaus anymore._

**Chapter 24 Catch Me If You Can part 2**

"What about this one" I ask Klaus pointing the last question to my science homework with my pencil. Klaus and I were both lying on our stomachs laying side by side our attention on my science homework. I am a straight A student a 4.0 G. P.A, but I struggled in science it was never my best subject. Luckily for me my boyfriend lived for decades to learn it for me.

"Boron" Klaus states simply I quickly write the answer and shut my book and shove it off the bed. The big book landing with a thud and I roll over on my back and smile at Klaus I turn my head to face him.

"Thank you" I exclaim happy my homework was out of the way. Klaus smiles at me and captures my lips with his and pull back.

"Anytime love" Klaus states

"You know you never told me about the letters" I say softly

"There was nothing to say" he explains with a hard expression

"You kept your humanity for over a thousand years never turning it off how is that not a big deal" I exclaim "I'd say I'm proud, but that's an understatement" I explain "I don't think I could" I state and turn my head to look at the ceiling "I mean even thinking about both my real and adoptive parents makes me sad I could literally cry a river, I don't think I could handle losing Elena or Jeremy, but someday I'm going to have to say goodbye Jeremy" I explain avoiding the Jenna thing "Jeremy used to date this girl Anna and she's the one who told him about the supernatural she also gave him her blood, he was willing to become this a vampire for her, but now he has Bonnie who's human well witch she'll grow old she would never become like this he would stay human to be with her so they could get married, have kids, grow old, be buried together. Jeremy hates vampires and now he's a hunter and I would never take that choice from him no matter how much I would love to turn him and Bonnie so I wouldn't lose them" I confide "I at least I have Elena and the Salvatore brothers and you" I say stroking his cheek Klaus leans down and giving me another kiss.

"Always" he states I smile at him

"And forever" I finish leaning up to kiss him. Klaus then gets off the bed to go into this art room I follow in suit. He sits down on his favorite chair I could tell he had a lot on his mind and as I good girlfriend it was my duty to take his mind off of things. I walk up behind his chair and wrap my arms around his and place a kiss on his cheek and trail kisses down his neck. "You know" I whisper "you should draw me" I explain smiling into his neck.

"I've drawn you plenty love" Klaus explains gesturing towards most of his paintings. I start messaging his shoulders and then pull away I walk further into the room and pull my shirt off. I throw my shirt of the ground I could feel his eyes on me. I then unbutton and unzip my pants and pull them down putting them with my shirt. I then strip out of my underwear and I reach behind me and unclasp my bra putting it with the rest of my clothes. I then lay down on the couch propping my head on my elbow and look at him. His stare was hard, intense, filled with desire, lust, and love.

"You've never drawn me naked before" I remark. I can admit I felt really insecure Klaus is the only guy that has ever seen me in my naked form, but being with him makes want to take risks. "I may not be ready to take the next step, this is the best I can give you" I say with a shy smile. Klaus stands and grabs his sketch book and sits down in front of me.

"Take your time, I can wait for centuries" Klaus says sweetly "Your beautiful sweetheart" he says mostly to himself as he begins to draw. I start to feel at ease and felt my heart swell at his words. Klaus may not be perfect, but he was perfect. You know I never really explained my thoughts about Klaus, I guess now is good as any considering I have to hold still until he's down and considering he's a perfectionist could be a while So here it goes…

When I'm with him it's unpredictable, like I'm free. When I leave I'm left with wanting more. Klaus makes me feel alive, like he makes me want to do daring things, but not to impress him, but to make me stronger and be who I really am. He opens me, and breaks open my shell I'm able to tell him more then I can tell my own sister. Even though my family and friends don't except I just feel I don't care they can either accept it or not, but it will always be Klaus. I felt as if I was waiting my whole life for just this one person. When I'm with he just consumes me like nothing else matters. Klaus is my everything. I don't want to change him or be the one to bring out the best side to him or anything I just want to stand by him and support him. Prove him wrong everyday that there is someone other than his family that loves him.

"Do you want that" Klaus asks breaking the silence

"What" I ask unsure of what he was talking about being so lost in my thoughts

"To be human, to get married, to have children, to grow old, to be buried together" Klaus asks not looking up from his art work.

"Depends" I answer

"On what" he asks still avoiding my gaze

"You" I say softly Klaus finally looks up to meet my gaze "The cure, I would only take it if you would take it with me, to be with me, to marry me, to have children with me, to grow old with me, to die with me, to be buried next to me" I explain surprisingly in a calm steady voice.

"You would want that with me" he asks quietly like it was unbelievable

"Yes, I only want you" I confirm

"If I chose not to take the cure you would give up all that just to spend an internity with me only with me" Klaus asks

"Yes" I confirm again "Would you, you know take the cure" I ask curious

"No" he states I nod my head

"You could have a human life you know" he says I nod in understanding

"But that's not what I want not without you" I explain

"You never thought about having children" Klaus asks

"I always dreamed of being a mother even a few months ago, I want to be just like Miranda and the opposite of Isobel " I explain softly "But when I found out I was a werewolf and I fell in love with you it changed. I don't want to give my kids this curse and I only want to have kids with you and we can't and that's fine all I need it you" I exclaim "What about you" I ask

"Twice" he explains "Once when I was human, my brother Henrick I practically raised him, but when I think about that it makes me also not want to have any knowing I would just fail them like I did him. I also thought about it when this cure came up, I thought about it with you" He explains softly. I get up from the couch and walk over to him taking his art work away from him and set it down on the table next to him.

"That's really sweet, but if we could i know you'd be a great father" I whisper to him

**(Caution lemons ahead, be warn if you don't read them then this is the end of the chapter for you just know they did it! If you do continue to read be warn this is my first time writing lemons so bare with me I tried my best. Enjoy!)**

I slowly move my legs around him sitting down on his lap to straddle him. His hands automatically go to my waist he slides his hands down to my thighs and back up again causing a fire to burn in my stomach with desire. I cup his face sliding my hands up and down his cheeks before I slam my lips on his. He returns the kiss just as urgently filled with passion. Klaus slowly stands up as I wrap my legs securely around his waist and wrap my arms around his neck. I turn my head slightly deepening the kiss making our tongues slide and dance together. I could hear and feel Klaus lowly growl in my mouth causing me to want him more. I then feel him vampire speed us to his room. Before we make it to the bed I jump down from him and use my new vampire abilities to shove him hard into the wall claiming his lips once again. I then grip the neck of his grey long sleeve shirt and rip it apart and shoving it down off his shoulders. I run my hands over his chest and start placing heated wet kisses from his abdomen and up to his chest, to his neck and I glide my mouth and tongue up his neck to his jaw. I hear a deep throat moan escape his lips I then latch my lips onto his as my hands move to his waist to find his button and zipper when they're both undone I slide his pants down and run my hand up his body as I stand up slowly to reach his gaze.

Klaus grabs my thighs lifting me up and tossing me on the bed. A loud giggle escapes my throat at his playful and roughness. Suddenly he was hovering over me and his lips start devouring my body. My shoulders, collar bone, neck, jaw, breast, stomach, thighs, and back up to my bundle of nerves. Suddenly his lips start devouring my woman hood. I throw my head back moaning at the pleasure that sprung within me. Klaus lifts my legs to rest on his shoulders and takes my hands in his and interlocks them as his tongue continues to do wonders to me. His tongue glides, flicks, teases, rotates, swirls, and everything under the sun to send waves of pleasure I soon reach my very first orgasm. I scream out Klaus's name as I come undone. Klaus uses his tongue on me a few more times as I come down from my new found high. I then grab his face and bring him back up kissing him tasting me on his lips. I then flip us over doing the same as he did for me. My lips devour his chest until I reach his man hood. I pull his boxers down slowly I could tell Klaus was curious to what I was about to do. He lifts up to see what I was up to when I take my hand to push him down and take him into my mouth as I hear his breath hitch in his throat I smile at my accomplishment. This was my first time doing this, but I wasn't an idiot on what to do, I mean come on you cannot be friends with Caroline and not know anything about her sex life.

I tease him with my tongue for a little before I take him in fully. Klaus's hands grips the sheets as he growls in pleasure. I continue to stroke and suck on him until he was about to reach his peak. He grabs and flips us back over before I could finish the job. Klaus leans down and start leaving a trail of kisses on my neck and jaw before he pulls back to look me in the eyes.

"Are you want this love" Klaus asks he leans his forehead on mine are gazes locked on each other. I nod my head without hesitation.

"Yes" I say breathlessly "I want you" I state and capture his lips with mine before breaking away again. Klaus slowly takes my hands into his interlacing our fingers he then puts our joined hands above my head. He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips he travels his lips down to my neck softly nibbling at my skin as I feel him slowly move into me. It was a slight sting and an odd ache of pain, but it slowly subdued as he let me adjust to him. I give him a nod and he begins to rock our bodies thrusting inside me slowly before picking up the pace as we go. I could admit when I thought about sex I thought it was scary. I mean what girl isn't, it's a scary step, and you're giving yourself up, your letting go of something innocent something that holds value. It's scary because you don't know if it's going to hurt, not be great, or something will go wrong. I guess I got lucky and I guess you just have to take that chance. Klaus gave me so much pleasure, he was gentle, playful, making me feel at ease, making me feel confident not only in myself, but for us. Klaus and I continue to growl, moan, scream, and hum in pleasure as the waves continue to hit. We cum together reaching our climax we moan each other's names as we came. Klaus then lies beside me gathering me in his arms as we fall asleep.

I finally gave Klaus everything, and I don't regret it, and I never want to let him go.


	25. Ch25 Catch Me If You Can pt 3

_**(A/N)**_

_**What happened? Is it me? Is it the story? Is it the updating? It seems I'm getting less and less reviews with each chapter I post and I need reviews to inspire me to write so please review? Thank you to those who did I love you, you rock!**_

_**Also yeah I ripped off a Delena moment in this chapter, but I love that scene so don't hate me!**_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing, but my OC**_

_**Previously on "Running Up That Hill" (vampire diaries)**_

_"Are you want this love" Klaus asks he leans his forehead on mine are gazes locked on each other. I nod my head without hesitation._

_"Yes" I say breathlessly "I want you" I state and capture his lips with mine before breaking away again. Klaus slowly takes my hands into his interlacing our fingers he then puts our joined hands above my head. He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips he travels his lips down to my neck softly nibbling at my skin as I feel him slowly move into me. It was a slight sting and an odd ache of pain, but it slowly subdued as he let me adjust to him. I give him a nod and he begins to rock our bodies thrusting inside me slowly before picking up the pace as we go. I could admit when I thought about sex I thought it was scary. I mean what girl isn't, it's a scary step, and you're giving yourself up, your letting go of something innocent something that holds value. It's scary because you don't know if it's going to hurt, not be great, or something will go wrong. I guess I got lucky and I guess you just have to take that chance. Klaus gave me so much pleasure, he was gentle, playful, making me feel at ease, making me feel confident not only in myself, but for us. Klaus and I continue to growl, moan, scream, and hum in pleasure as the waves continue to hit. We cum together reaching our climax we moan each other's names as we came. Klaus then lies beside me gathering me in his arms as we fall asleep._

_I finally gave Klaus everything, and I don't regret it, and I never want to let him go._

**Chapter 25 Catch Me If You Can part 3**

Warmth

Secure

Safe

Relaxed

Happy

These are just some of the emotions I was feeling. I'm also still feeling giddy inside. I open my eyes and blink a few times letting my eyes adjust to the sunlight that was leaking through the window. I roll over to only an inch away from a sleeping Klaus. He looked so peaceful, at rest, just seemed so relaxed. I smile at his sleeping figure as I rewind of last night events. Thinking about having sex I knew I wasn't ready, but when I was in the situation I knew, and I believe I made the right chose. I love Klaus despite everything he's done I couldn't stay away. I let out a happy sigh and peel the covers off me. I was wearing my matching black undergarments and one of his button down shirts, but I had left it un-button. I throw my legs over the bed letting my feet touch the cold hard floors. I step out of bed and go over to my phone to see three missed calls from Elena. I sigh and grab my phone and make my way to the bathroom. I scroll through my phone contacts and call her back to see what's going on.

"Where are you" Elena asks as soon as she answers

"Hello to you too" I say sarcastically

"I tried getting a hold of you last night and this morning you didn't answer" Elena pries

"Look, I'm sorry yesterday was crazy, so um what's wrong" I explain vaguely and ask I hear Elena let out a stressful sigh.

"Let's not talk about it on the phone, can you please come by the lake house it's important" Elena says sternly

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in an hour" I say a smile reaching my face when I hear a certain someone stir in the next room.

"An hour" Elena questions "Where are you, the lake is only twenty minutes away" Elena asks

"Yes an hour as for where I am, well I don't think that's not of your business considering Damon and you spending time at the lake house behind everyone's but Jeremy and Bonnie's back when Damon was supposed to set you free" I remark knowing I got her there

"Fine, whatever just get here soon" She says caving

"Alright see you soon, bye" I dismiss

"Bye" Elena responses quickly before we both disconnect the line. I sigh and set my phone on the counter and I finally look at myself in the mirror and suddenly the smile was back on my face. I had a Bella Swan moment like in the movies. I ran my fingers over my lips remembering his there, I rub my hand down my neck remembering his tongue gliding there and his butterfly kisses he left everywhere around my throat. I am thankful there are no markings. For my Bella moment I didn't get interrupted by a worried Edward, no my thoughts were broken by a curious Klaus.

"Serenity" Klaus calls/asks. By the tone of his voice you could tell he just woken up, it was sexy. I exit the bathroom all bubbly and use my vampire abilities to run and jump on the bed to land next him.

"Hey" I say giggling as he leans over and kisses me good morning.

"I thought you might have skipped out on me love" he says smirking at me. I try to keep the heat down on my now flushed face as I hold back a blush at his intense gaze.

"Not yet, I have to meet Elena soon" I explain softly I watch him start to play the hem on his shirt that my body occupied. "What's that face" I ask just above a whisper

"What face" Klaus asks his gaze reaching mine again he had a soft content smile on his lips and his eyes just danced with a new emotion other than sad, anger, or loneliness.

"That face" I say a smile playing on my face. Klaus rolls his eyes at me, but smile none or less.

"I'm happy" he states. My smile brightens and I lean over and capture his lips with a searing kiss. When I pull away I lift my leg over him pushing my body upward so I was now straddling his laying form. I lean down and kiss the shell of his ear.

"I'm happy too" I whisper "I'm glad you're happy because" I start and lean closer where my lips were right against his ear "I want more" I whisper seductively. I didn't know I had this confidence in me, and I can't believe I was coming onto him like I was, but he just brought it out in me. I could tell he likes it so I capture his lips once again. I start rocky my hips to cause some friction and I moan to his mouth. Klaus flips us over and kisses from the top of my underwear and leaves open mouth kisses up to my chin and then capture my lips again with his. Round two is in effect.

* * *

"Okay, okay I'm here" I say walking into the lake house "and I'm a little late then what I said I would be here and I'm sorry" I exclaim as I walk into the cabin's kitchen to see Elena, Jeremy, and Damon.

"Someone got laid" Damon comments smirking at me. It wasn't my fault Klaus didn't have a hair straightner so yes my hair was in bun like Elena's was when she slept with Damon, plus it didn't help the fact I was wearing Klaus's grey sweat pants and one of his white V-necks.

"You slept with Klaus" Elena barks at me with an angry expression. Suddenly my happy mood was gone and I had my arms crossed over my chest waiting for her to speak her piece. "How could you sleep with that monster Serenity, and let's not forget that you made him your first" Elena growls the boys flinch at this and leave the room for us to talk.

"Don't you dare try throwing me under the bus Elena or should I say Katherine it's hard to tell who's who anymore" I bark I knew it was a low blow, but I just gave Klaus one of my most valued possession and I was so happy and now I'm being trashed on when Elena has no room to talk. "Let's see you slept with the ripper of Monterey the one who blacked out for days tarring people apart for kicks then you slept with his brother who so happened to be the selfish, manipulative, arrogant, and compelled women to sleep with him against their will remember Andy" I ask "Or how Damon turned Bonnie's mom into a vampire or the same Damon who used, fed off, and treated like trash to Caroline your best friend, and let's not forget the messed up thing of it all he admitted to be in love with your sister not only you oh did I forget you slept with him because he wanted you to using the sire bond against you " I exclaim realizing I raised my voice, but right now I didn't care.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Serenity" Elena argues "Stefan is good guy, and I loved him, but I fell out of love with him, and Damon I can't help that I fell in love with him he just consumes me. He was there when I needed him the most he wasn't trying to fix me like I was a broken toy. Damon was honest with me when Stefan continued to lie in my face. Damon did some terrible things I know that, but so has Klaus he killed Aunt Jenna Serenity" Elena growls "and I'm not Katherine" she screams and stabs with a wooden stake in the stomach. I gasp at the pain and hurriedly pull it out throwing the stake on the floor.

"I can't believe you just did that" I exclaim "Your right they both did messed up things, but this right here just proves everything I need" I state calmly "I know Stefan is a good guy and I can see why he is trying to fix you, you are broken Elena. You're not you anymore, the Elena I know loves Stefan the Elena I know wouldn't have just stabbed her sister right below the heart. The Elena I knew wouldn't have judged me sleeping with the enemy who so happens to be trying to help you, he helped with the hunters curse for you, slaughtered his own hybrids for the first sacrifice, he's helping you find this cure and he isn't doing it for hybrids he's doing it for me, he doesn't want the hybrids anymore he gave them up for me, what could you say that Damon gave up for you, besides his brother" I explain still calmly. Elena remain silent and the boys take that as their cue to come back in. "So what's going on" I ask ignoring Elena's pouty look to Damon who gave her shoulder a squeeze for comfort.

"Damon and Klaus made innocent people into Vampire's last night, and Klaus compelled them to go after Matt so we have to kill them before nightfall" Jeremy explains "Not to be ragging on you Blue, but how can you let him hurt Matt" Jeremy asks.

"No one's hurting Matt, Klaus already explained this to me this morning before I left. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Matt he was just motivation for you" I explain "I normally would be upset about this, but I'm honestly not. I'm tired of looking at this girl who claims to be my sister. I want the cure. I want my sister back. Damon, Jeremy let's go" I say walking away.

"Where" Damon asks arrogantly

"We have to get the vampires before night fall so we have to check un-owned shadow-y properties and kill them before night hits" I explain "Plus the sooner that mark is complete the better" I state I continue to walk away and I hear Jeremy and Damon follow me to Damon's car. We all three get in and drive. I didn't mean to be so harsh to Elena, or anything. I'm just tired. It seems everyone has to constantly rag on Klaus when everyone else is no better. Elena has changed, and I know I said I liked her either way, but I didn't think she would change drastically. Why can't she see how happy Klaus makes me? I know Elena loves Damon a sire bond doesn't affect how you feel only your actions, but I still don't trust her feelings until the sire bond is gone.


	26. Ch26 Catch Me If You Can pt4

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you all for you support my little wine bottles! Get it because I'm BrandyWine….yeah I'm going to stop now! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own anything Vampire Diaries it all belongs to their rightful owners I only own my OC.**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (Vampire Diaries)**_

_"We have to get the vampires before night fall so we have to check un-owned shadow-y properties and kill them before night hits" I explain "Plus the sooner that mark is complete the better" I state I continue to walk away and I hear Jeremy and Damon follow me to Damon's car. We all three get in and drive. I didn't mean to be so harsh to Elena, or anything. I'm just tired. It seems everyone has to constantly rag on Klaus when everyone else is no better. Elena has changed, and I know I said I liked her either way, but I didn't think she would change drastically. Why can't she see how happy Klaus makes me? I know Elena loves Damon a sire bond doesn't affect how you feel only your actions, but I still don't trust her feelings until the sire bond is gone._

**Chapter 26 Catch Me If You Can part 4**

"No, use the crossbow, you want to take one at a time" Damon instructs referring to the pistol filled with wooden bullets in Jeremy's hand "That'll be a little too loud" Damon remarks Jeremy rolls his eyes at Damon and digs inside the trunk to pull out a cross bow he sets it up and grabs some arrows and puts them into a bag. "That's better" Damon comments.

"Look Elena's not here you don't have to pretend to care about me" Jeremy remarks at Damon

"I'm trying to keep you alive dumbass" Damon, says as I give some stuff to Jeremy to pack away in case needed for later.

"Just remember to aim for the heart to kill or anywhere near the chest to slow them down" I say worrying about my little brother as I help him put the bag of arrows strap on him.

"I'll be fine" Jeremy says sternly

"Come on, let's go" Damon instructs I recheck to make sure Jeremy has everything to protect himself then we all three walk into a secluded bar. The bar seemed to be empty, but Damon and I both now not everything is what it seems.

"Damon" I say grabbing hold of his arm "there's blood, lot's of blood" I say worried about myself now, I can't lose control at a time like this. Damon surprises me by grabbing my hand for comfort. I just said a lot of terrible things about him twenty minutes ago, but I was thankful. I soon realize the blood was in a path like someone was being dragged I then let go of Damon my hunger subsided as I realized "Something isn't right" I say unsure Damon hums in agreement. I walk ahead of them considering I was a hybrid I can't be killed unless you rip out my heart or cut off my head. I brush pass the freezer flaps to see a pile of what used to be our vampires. "Well that was a bust" I say with an irritated sigh. As Damon and Jeremy walk in

"What the hell happened" Jeremy asks breathlessly.

"Kol" I say out loud Jeremy and Damon look at me funny when Kol walks in smiling holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hello, darling what gave me away" Kol asks

"You scent" I answer

"I confess I did it" Kol says gesturing towards the bodies. "Jeremy, good to see you mate" Kol greets lowering his hands to his sides. "Sorry about the mess, it was a little crowded when I arrived, I prefer intimate gatherings" Kol exclaims I walk over to Jeremy and make him lower his cross bow he sends me a question look like I was crazy.

"It won't hurt him nor will it kill him there's no point you'll just tick him off like Damon does" I state

"She's right" Kol adds. Jeremy lowers the crossbow. "Us four need to have a little chat" Kol states then grabs a beer off the floor taking a swig "Care for a drink" he asks holding out the bottle I walk over and grab it taking a long swig myself. The three boys look at me.

"Thanks to your blood bath Kol I need this, I'm starving" I explain myself handing the bottle back to him which he gladly takes.

"He's underage and I don't like too" Damon says answering Kol's question. "Let's just cut to it" Damon says sternly taking a defensive stand in front of Jeremy. Kol smiles at Damon.

"You know my brother bragged about Jeremy completing his hunter mark, It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows, young vampires are very easy to kill" Kol exclaims "or old one's for that matter" Kol murmurs a little threatening

"No need for violence" I say softly stepping in between Kol and Damon "Kol, why are you so against finding the cure, it's not like we're going to shove it down your throat" I ask curious

"Because you fools are whisking to find this cure and in order to do that you're waking up someone very dangerous" Kol explains

"What do you mean, waking up whom" I ask

"Oh, you mean Silas" Damon remarks smirking. I look between both guys wondering who this Silas was, and thanking god allowing Jeremy to stay out of this specially with a bipolar original like Kol.

"What do you know of him" Kol asks

"Nothing, don't want to, don't need to it's not our problem" Damon remarks

"Isn't it" Kol ask raising his eyebrows

"Uh huh" Damon denies Kol shakes his head at him.

"A few hundred years back I came across a group who worshiped Silas" Kol explains "his followers told me he will rise again and when he did he would trigger the end of time" Kol says sternly

"Okay hold on wait, the professor Bonnie was working with said Silas being the first immortal being he might be immortal, but how can he be powerful enough to destroy all life" I ask Kol smirks

"You just answered your own question darling" Kol remarks "Silas is the first immortal, he's also the most powerful giving Klaus the run for his money so Jeremy if I were you I would call this off" Kol says "speaking of Klaus he won't like this" he exclaims pointing between Damon and me. "Wearing his clothes Nik will wreak havoc" Kol explains smirking.

"There not mine" Damon remarks

"Oh so another's kinky Blue I didn't think you had it in you" Kol says with a wink

"These are Klaus's clothes" I snap "and were not stopping our search for the cure just because you'd been told too many scary bedtime stories" I remark

"Your being stupid, come on Jeremy call it off" Kol says sternly

"I'm not calling anything off" Jeremy says dangerously which made me surprised I never heard him say something like that. Jeremy slowly brings back the cross bow and aims it at Kol.

"I could kill you" Kol remarks ignoring the cross bow completely. "Then I'll have to deal with hunters curse" he exclaim putting the alcohol bottle down. "I don't feel like being haunted the next century, better idea I'll just rip off your arms" Kol explains Damon and I exchange a look before we both tackle Kol down and slam him into a nearest wall both of us using all of our strength.

"Jeremy run" Damon says through clenched teeth.

"Jeremy call Klaus" I shout suddenly I was shoved back hard and Kol whipped Damon around wrapping an arm around his neck and crushed left with a dead Damon on the floor. Suddenly Kol's phone rings.

"Little brother not even two days out of the box and your already causing trouble" I hear Klaus's voice I sigh in relief. "Those vampires were for our dear hunter, not for your own amusement" Klaus remarks

"Then we'll make some more, no shortage of people" Kol suggests I wanted to slap him. Kol wanted the exact opposite and now he was lying to Klaus.

"Where's Damon Salvatore" Klaus asks

"I gave him a good proper beating just for old time sake" Kol remarks covering my mouth with his hand his eyes saying _'I dare you to make a sound'_

"Well you had your fun now let him go and come home" Klaus exclaims "Avoid yourself from trouble or you'll find yourself back in a box" Klaus explains

"Eh, no need to be nasty about it" Kol remarks

"On the contrary I find nastiness to be confidential when my siblings try to sabotage me" Klaus says sternly. "Listen closely Kol, I know Serenity is there with little Jeremy along with Damon, I want to make myself clear you stay away from the Gilbert boy and you stay away from Serenity, you understand" Klaus says dangerously I smile against Kol's palm. BURN.

"Fine I won't touch them you have my word" Kol says, I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Kol let go off me and I shove him away from me.

"Really" I ask "I'm going to look for Jeremy and please don't hurt Damon" I explain

"I wouldn't dare" Kol says I roll my eyes and go outside the bar to look for Jeremy who was leaning against the car I rush over to him and pull him into a hug. I ended up giving Jeremy a piggy back ride to the house, because for one I had no idea where Damon's keys were and plus Damon would be ticked off and I don't exactly trust Kol. Once I drop him off I don't even give Elena a second glance as I walk upstairs and grab a bag of clothes and leave.

"Serenity wait" Elena tries

"Don't just, don't" I say and walk away and make my way to Klaus's mansion. As I walk in Kol speeds past me I walk in on Rebecca and Klaus.

"He tried to kill me" Rebecca says

"Well maybe you need a lesson on how to dagger a sibling" Klaus remarks

"Burn in hell" Rebecca barks and pushes me out of her way as she walks out of the house.

"I'm gone for what eight hours and you already have your siblings telling you to burn don't they know your already the devil in disguise" I teasing and wrap my arms around him pulling him into a hug which he returns.

"Kol didn't hurt you did he" Klaus asks as we pull away.

"Nope" I say I then watch Klaus's gaze go to my bag. "Hope you don't mind, Elena hates me, Stefan won't talk to me ever sense he found out about Damon and Elena, Jeremy is with Elena so I kind have no one besides you" I explain

"You're welcome here anytime sweetheart" Klaus explains "Go ahead unpack your bag I'll be back" He says grabbing his jacket.

"Where you going" I ask curious

"To pick up your brother, Kol won't stop and he's running around with white oak stake and his head isn't exactly in the right place" Klaus remarks

"Okay see you when you get back" I say giving him peck. Klaus speeds out of the house while I go in Klaus's room and make myself at home. Ump home…I guess I can start calling it that now. I unpack my things when I hear sounds coming from the next room I almost vomit. Rebecca and Stefan were having sex right down the hall suddenly Klaus walks into the room with no Jeremy.

"They wasted no time did they" Klaus remarks

"Nope" I say "Where's Jeremy" I ask

"Here" Klaus says handing me one of his daggers "Jeremy refuses to come, and before I left I hear Elena plan to kill Kol to complete Jeremy's hunters mark, and I trust you enough to make sure that doesn't happen" Klaus explains and I could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do" I ask

"Get Kol before they do" Klaus answers I nod and take the dagger touched that he trusted me with such a thing. Suddenly we hear Rebecca belch out Stefan's name.

"I'm revolted, I mean could they be any louder" I asked annoyed putting away the dagger. Klaus comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"I bet we can be louder love" Klaus murmurs kissing my neck. I smile before I vamp speed and shove Klaus onto the bed and straddle him I capture his lips and tear off another shirt of his off. "at this rate I will need a new wardrobe" Klaus remarks

"Shut up" I say giggling. Round three was in effect.


	27. Ch27 A View To A Kill pt1

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you all for your support and reviews I love reading them!**_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing besides my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries) **_

"_Here" Klaus says handing me one of his daggers "Jeremy refuses to come, and before I left I hear Elena plan to kill Kol to complete Jeremy's hunters mark, and I trust you enough to make sure that doesn't happen" Klaus explains and I could see the vulnerability in his eyes. _

"_What do you want me to do" I ask_

"_Get Kol before they do" Klaus answers I nod and take the dagger touched that he trusted me with such a thing. Suddenly we hear Rebecca belch out Stefan's name. _

"_I'm revolted, I mean could they be any louder" I asked annoyed putting away the dagger. Klaus comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me._

"_I bet we can be louder love" Klaus murmurs kissing my neck. I smile before I vamp speed and shove Klaus onto the bed and straddle him I capture his lips and tear off another shirt of his off. "at this rate I will need a new wardrobe" Klaus remarks _

"_Shut up" I say giggling. Round three was in effect. _

**Chapter 27 A View To A Kill part 1**

"Last night was eventful" I say drinking from a blood bag and searching Klaus's and I's room for my jacket. "I mean who would have thought Stefan and your sister" I say disgusted "Plus over top of that drama we don't know where Kol is and Damon is locked down in a cellar because Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night" I ramble I set the now empty blood bag down and huff in annoyance "And I can't find my stupid jacket" I exclaim I hear Klaus chuckle "It's not funny" I say turning around to look at him. "Wait doesn't your sister have her own place" I say

"Your rambling love, and apparently she just can't stay away" Klaus says amused

"Well I'm glad I'm entertaining you, ugh I have to talk to Elena today, check on Damon, plus I need to check on Bonnie too according to Caroline Bonnie is losing her mind she has all this new found power, but Caroline said you can see she's losing control of it she set the police station on fire luckily it wasn't a big one she about fried professor Shane and add him to the list to people I have to talk to today" I explain

"Why do you have to talk the professor" Klaus asks curious I give him a look

"Because Jeremy wants to kill Kol he needs to kill Kol to complete the hunters mark, but Kol is your brother even though I don't like him I wouldn't wish death upon anyone so I'm going to Professor Shane to see if Bonnie can maybe spell the dagger so when I make Jeremy use it on him everyone Kol turned will die like if Kol would actually die, but Kol himself won't so the deaths from Kol's line will finish Jeremy's hunter mark. Killing two birds with one stone well actually three birds Kol will be daggered and out of our way for the cure" I explain and pull out one of Klaus's jackets from the closet it was a black zip up one I throw it on it was a little too big for me, but it will have to do "Oh and I'm stealing your jacket since mine seems to be missing if I even brought" I exclaim I then stop what I'm doing to look at Klaus "I'm spending way too much time with you" I state Klaus smirks

"I couldn't agree more, but that doesn't mean I don't like it, and though the plan seems flawless the only questions are is when is Kol going to attack and how are you going to make the little Gilbert use the dagger instead of the white oak" Klaus asks

"I'll figure it out later, right now I have stuff to do" I say walking past him to walk out of the room suddenly Klaus was in front of me.

"Love you" He says smiling I smile back

"I love you too" I say giving him a peck then walk away when suddenly Rebecca's door opens to reveal Stefan

"Don't tell Elena" he says sternly

"Really, no good morning or hello" I ask sarcastically

"Serenity" Stefan warns I raise my hands up as if to say I surrender

"Fine, only because I feel you should tell her and you better tell her soon, Rebecca will try to flaunt it around Elena" I explain

"Elena doesn't care she has Damon" Stefan says stubbornly I groan

"I'm not dealing with this" I say "Klaus" I yell "Take care of Stefan I'm leaving I'll be back later" I shout and sped out the front door to one of Klaus's black SUV's. I get in and start driving to the school to meet Bonnie. When I arrive at the school there was people everywhere getting ready for another high school dance. I listen for Bonnie's voice and find her in the gymnasium blowing up balloons with a helium tank. She was on the phone with my voice so I guess it was Elena.

"_Think about it, Kol's line has to be the moon by now if Jeremy kills him it will complete the hunters mark_" Elena exclaims. So Klaus was right Elena wants to play with fire.

"Okay, I'll look into it" Bonnie caves "Do you think Caroline will notice there is only eighty nine balloons and not a hundred" Bonnie asks with a little teasing

"_Probably_" Elena says with a slight chuckle "_Ahhhh" _Elena hisses through the phone I start to make my way over to Bonnie.

"Elena, Elena, what's wrong, what happened" Bonnie asks concerned.

"I'm okay" Elena reinsures "There something in the water, like vervain, the sink water burned me" Elena explains

"I'm on my way" Bonnie says determined then hangs up the phone and turns around and jumps at the sight of me.

"Hey Bonnie" I greet with a smile

"Oh my god you scared me Serenity" Bonnie says a smile forming "Come here to help" she asks

"Nope, uh I kind of need your help with something" I say unsure

"Why, what is it" Bonnie asks

"Not here I have to talk to you in private it's about the v word" I say discreet Bonnie nods and follows me out into the hallway. "Where's your professor I called his office, but no answer" I ask

"Well since my dad is the new mayor he has been taking control of everything he locked Shane up accusing him for helping Pastor Young committing suicide" Bonnie explains by the tone of her voice she was mad.

"And you don't think he did it" I ask curious

"I know he did it" Bonnie confides "He told me last night at the station claiming it was for the greater good he said that they would all come back including my grams, Silas will raise the dead" Bonnie explains a shiver goes down my spine at how cryptic that sounds

"That's not scary at all" I say

"Look don't worry about it, he's insane" Bonnie reinsures "But speaking of my dad I need to call him" Bonnie explains

"No wait" I say stopping her from tapping her fingers on her phone. I pull the dagger out of Klaus's jacket pocket "I need you to spell this" I say

"Is that" Bonnie asks trailing off

"A dagger dipped in the white oak ash, yes" I confirm

"Serenity how did you get that" Bonnie asks sternly

"Klaus gave it to me" I answer "And it's the last one, Kol stole the others and Rebecca has one" I explain

"Wow he must trust you" Bonnie says breathless looking at the dagger wearily

"Yeah" I say with a small smile

"What do need me to do" she asks

"I need you to spell it. As you know Elena wants to kill Kol, but if you spell this it will kill Kol's vampire line, but not him so Jeremy can still complete the hunters mark, and Kol will be daggered out of the way, Damon will be released from the compulsion and you won't have an angry Klaus on your hands" I explain

"What do you want me to say to Elena" Bonnie asks I smile knowing she would take my side.

"Just do whatever help her with whatever just do what you have to and I'll handle the rest only you, me, and Klaus should know this" I say sternly

"Okay" Bonnie gives in

"Okay" I ask "No offence Bonnie, but I figured I would have to put more of a fight than this" I exclaim

"Your idea seems more thought through then Elena's and Klaus no offence has done enough I don't want to be the reason to give him more reasons to cause destruction" Bonnie explains taking the dagger from my hands

"Thank you Bonnie" I say sincerely she nods then begins to mutter in Latin.

"It is done" Bonnie says sternly handing me back the dagger.

"Ah" I hiss as I shove the dagger back in my pocket

"Sorry" Bonnie says "I may have over done the spell the dagger should cool down" Bonnie explains I nod.

"Are you okay Bonnie, Caroline seemed really worried about you on the phone she told me about the fire" I explain

"Oh um I'm fine it's just I got so mad at Shane and my dad and the power made me feel stronger, but I stopped that's all that matters I'm fine" Bonnie reinsures nodding her head.

"I know you hate this question, but are you sure" I ask

"Yes, um I'll talk to later I have to call my dad" Bonnie dismisses I nod and watch her turn around and walk away. I grab my phone and text Klaus.

_Bonnie did it. The dagger is ready. _

Once I text it I make it to the nearest exit of the school back to the SUV and start to make my way to the boarding house. Once I get there I walk into the basement and walk over to the cellar.

"Damon" I call out I hear a grunt my eyes flicker to the floor to see Damon laying there. "How are you" I ask with slight teasing

"Peachy" he grasps out "Wh-what are you doing here" Damon asks I shrug

"Well it seems Stefan is too busy with Rebecca and I care" I explain

"Rebecca" he questions

"Well Stefan said not to say anything to Elena he never said anything about you, but uh last night Rebecca and Stefan declared friends with benefits" I exclaim "He slept with her, Damon" I explain

"Oh Stefan" Damon grunts

"I know and I also I know I'm not allowed to do this, but this should be enough to help you live not get you strong to break the door so here" I say slipping a vile of blood through the bars on the door. Damon reached for it then chugs it down and tosses the empty vile on the other side of the cell.

"Thank you" Damon says sincerely

"No problem" I say with a smile I then hear a car doors outside "And that's my queue Stefan's home and it seems Klaus maybe with him maybe Rebecca I don't know I have to go and Damon I was never here" I say sternly he waves me off and I take that as my queue sped away and out of the boarding house catching a glimpse of Klaus. What was he doing here? I'll have to ask him later I go back into my car and I make my way to my next mission. Operation save Kol.


	28. Ch28 A View To A Kill pt2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews their amazing!**_

_**This Chapter was requested you guys seem to like it when I don't write in Serenity's point of view. I will add more in the future, but not a lot their kind of difficult to write, but this episode had a moment between Damon and Klaus so I had to do it! I hope you like it!**_

**This chapter resembles last chapter, but it is different just keep on reading ;) DamonxKlaus moment!**

**Chapter 28 A View To A Kill part2**

"Last night was eventful" Serenity says drinking from a blood bag and searching Klaus's and her's room for her jacket. "I mean who would have thought Stefan and your sister" Blue says disgusted "Plus over top of that drama we don't know where Kol is and Damon is locked down in a cellar because Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night" Serenity rambles as she sets the now empty blood bag down and huffs in annoyance "And I can't find my stupid jacket" She exclaim and hears an amused Klaus chuckle "It's not funny" Serenity claims turning around to look at her boyfriend. "Wait doesn't your sister have her own place" She asks curiously

"Your rambling love, and apparently she just can't stay away" Klaus says amused at his little Blue orbed girlfriend admiring as she got lost in her own world as she chats about what's on her mind.

"Well I'm glad I'm entertaining you, ugh I have to talk to Elena today, check on Damon, plus I need to check on Bonnie too according to Caroline Bonnie is losing her mind she has all this new found power, but Caroline said you can see she's losing control of it she set the police station on fire luckily it wasn't a big one she about fried professor Shane and add him to the list to people I have to talk to today" Serenity explains to her listening hybrid boyfriend.

"Why do you have to talk the professor" Klaus asks curious Serenity gives him a look which Klaus thinks is adorable, but he keeps that to himself.

"Because Jeremy wants to kill Kol he needs to kill Kol to complete the hunters mark, but Kol is your brother even though I don't like him I wouldn't wish death upon anyone so I'm going to Professor Shane to see if Bonnie can maybe spell the dagger so when I make Jeremy use it on him everyone Kol turned will die like if Kol would actually die, but Kol himself won't so the deaths from Kol's line will finish Jeremy's hunter mark. Killing two birds with one stone well actually three birds Kol will be daggered and out of our way for the cure" Serenity explains her plan and pulls out one of Klaus's jackets from the closet it was a black zip up one and she throws it on it was a little too big for her, but it will have to do "Oh and I'm stealing your jacket since mine seems to be missing if I even brought" She exclaims to Klaus as he roams her in his clothes and appreciates it whether it was a jacket or not Serenity then stops what she was doing to look at Klaus "I'm spending way too much time with you" She states Klaus smirks

"I couldn't agree more, but that doesn't mean I don't like it, and though the plan seems flawless the only questions are is when is Kol going to attack and how are you going to make the little Gilbert use the dagger instead of the white oak" Klaus asks curious and mentally adding how proud he was of her.

"I'll figure it out later, right now I have stuff to do" Serenity says walking past him to walk out of the room suddenly Klaus was in front of her. Klaus wanted to hear those three little words again he loves hearing them and would never want to stop hearing them specially out of Serenity's mouth

"Love you" He says smiling Serenity smiles back

"I love you too" blue says giving him a peck then walks away. Klaus walks back in their room and disposes her blood bag while listening on her and Stefan.

"I'm not dealing with this" Serenity says to Stefan who was trying to sneak out before the blonde original woke up. "Klaus" Serenity shouts at her boyfriend. Klaus smirks hearing their conversation and begins to walk calmly to the scene. "Take care of Stefan I'm leaving, I'll be back later" Serenity concludes before speeding away to one of Klaus's vehicles.

"Stefan" Klaus greets still amused at his girlfriends antics as he replaces her spot in front of Stefan. "Going somewhere" he asks sternly.

"Nik, Stefan" Rebecca questions walking over to the boys only wearing a robe "Niklaus can't you stay out of my business for once" Rebecca growls at her brother. "I'm going to take a shower and whatever this is should be done and you need to be out of my room" Rebecca says sternly turning around and heads for the bathroom. When the boys hear the shower on they begin their discussion.

"Okay Klaus what do you want" Stefan asks with a sigh Klaus smirks.

"Serenity, but it seems I already have her" Klaus says enjoying the disgust face Stefan makes trying not to picture his attractive ex girlfriend's sister/best friend sleeping with the Klaus. "No, seems my girl has came up with a devious plan to be rid of Kol, but I need you to get the dagger from Rebecca, she won't give it to me, but if you do some convincing she'll give it to you" Klaus explains. Klaus has complete faith in his girlfriend to complete this task for him, but Stefan doesn't need to know the real plan. Klaus simply wants the dagger in case if ever need to put Rebecca down or in this case if Serenity doesn't secede they will always have a back up.

"What's the plan here Klaus even if I somehow get the dagger" Stefan asks curious with the new found alliance.

"That's for Blue to decide if she wants to tell you, it's her plan" Klaus says merely shrugging it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Your trusting her to put down you brother, can't you do it yourself" Stefan asks mad that his friend is turning into a lap dog.

"I was, but Serenity made it clear of her determination, so I figured why not let the little Blue orb girl give it try" Klaus exclaims making it sound like it was nothing

"You trust her that much" Stefan asks again

"It seems so" Klaus vaguely answer

"Okay, but you're going to have to babysit Damon "Stefan explains

"And why is that" Klaus asks

"You want me to get the dagger from your sister right, well I also need to make sure Damon stays in the cellar and doesn't desiccate" Stefan exclaims Klaus dramatically sighs

"I guess it would be time passing to watch over the raven haired Salvatore" Klaus says. Stefan rolls his eyes and the two gentlemen leave without another word and make their way to the boarding house. When they arrive Stefan and Damon exchange a few words before Stefan hands Klaus some vials of blood to feed Damon every hour. Stefan then says his goodbyes and leaves Klaus and Damon alone. Klaus walks into the cellar and takes a seat in on the bed.

"So you and Serenity" Damon asks breaking the silence Klaus briefly glances at Damon.

"I don't think that's any of your business Damon" Klaus says sternly not wanting to talk about Serenity to a guy who loves her too.

"Just making conversation" Damon states "You love her don't you" Damon says, but not in a question more as a statement.

"And you should happily know she loves me too" Klaus remarks enjoying the hurt that flashes in Damon's eyes

"I know" Damon says quietly "but she loves me too" Damon says more to himself then Klaus

"Possibly, but who is she with and who is in love with her sister" Klaus remarks

"Yeah, well at least I won't lose her when you do something stupid" Damon says smirking laying on his back and starts tossing the vial Serenity gave him in the air and catching it and repeating.

"You know Elena still loves you after everything you did, how, why" Klaus asks curious

"What afraid you lose Blue, need some women tips" Damon says sarcastically

"Just what, is it you say to her" Klaus asks you can hear the vulnerability in his voice

" Why would I tell you how to hang on to a girl I have some unsorted feelings for" Damon asks he looks at Klaus and sighs and sits up "I'm the bad guy, I am because that role needs to be filled I get things done, you do bad things for the hell of it. If you're going to be bad, be bad with a purpose" Damon advices then lays back down and begin to toss the vial again. Both men remain silent till Stefan arrives both think about what was said and the gold locks blue orbed girl, nicknamed Blue.


	29. Ch29 A View To A Kill pt3

_**(A/N)**_

_**I'm dreading! I'm dreading the scene about Kol! I'm so sorry but I guess it leaves you wondering…will he live? Will he die? Who knows" oh wait I do! (: yeah…that was mean…sorry! Thank you for all the reviews and support I love you guys! **_

_**Q; Do you want Serenity to lose her humanity, sometime or no? Review to let me know. **_

_**Disclaimer I do not own anything only my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

"_Well Stefan said not to say anything to Elena he never said anything about you, but uh last night Rebecca and Stefan declared friends with benefits" I exclaim "He slept with her, Damon" I explain _

"_Oh Stefan" Damon grunts _

"_I know and I also I know I'm not allowed to do this, but this should be enough to help you live not get you strong to break the door so here" I say slipping a vile of blood through the bars on the door. Damon reached for it then chugs it down and tosses the empty vile on the other side of the cell._

"_Thank you" Damon says sincerely_

"_No problem" I say with a smile I then hear a car doors outside "And that's my queue Stefan's home and it seems Klaus maybe with him maybe Rebecca I don't know I have to go and Damon I was never here" I say sternly he waves me off and I take that as my queue sped away and out of the boarding house catching a glimpse of Klaus. What was he doing here? I'll have to ask him later I go back into my car and I make my way to my next mission. Operation save Kol. _

**Chapter 29 A View To Kill part 3**

I ended up driving home, to my real home the Gilbert residence. When I pull up I realized it was time to make amends with my sister. We never fought this long specially over guys. I park the car along the curb and make my way to the front door. I knock, even though it was still my home as much as theirs, but I've been staying with Klaus so it just feels weird to just barge in unannounced. Jeremy opens the door and smiles when he sees it's me I smile in return.

"Your back" Jeremy states pulling me in a hug which I happily return

"Well not back, back" I say pulling away "Just to make amends" I clarify and_ to be on Kol watch _I mentally add.

"Cool, come on in" Jeremy says moving aside I walk in to see Matt on the couch with a video game on pause.

"Hey Blue" Matt greets

"Hey" I say "Hey uh Jeremy where's Elena" I ask

"She's upstairs" Jeremy says returning to the couch and him and Matt return to their game I roll my eyes and make my way up stairs.

"Okay" I hear Stefan on the phone.

"I'll talk to later, bye" Elena dismisses; I then hear a beep confirming that was the end of the phone call. I walk over to her bedroom door and knock "Come in" Elena calls I enter her room and see her eyes widen in surprise.

"I come in peace" I say quietly, shutting the door behind me. "I wanted to apologize" I exclaim "I'm sorry, I know what you feel for Damon is real; I mean I'm in the same boat. I'm sired to Klaus, but I guess that is different, I still have a choice in my decisions. I can only do what Klaus wants as if he truly means what he saying like if he really wanted me to leave him as in really, really mean it then I would have to leave, but that's the difference between Damon and Klaus. Damon believes he doesn't deserve anything good so he ruins it, Klaus well he knows what he wants and likes to keep the things he loves close to him. You were right earlier we need to stop treating you like a broken toy, but like a broken person. Elena I know you're suffering and I didn't help in the matter. I mean you want Damon, but everyone's telling you that you don't. If we get the cure or we don't I still love you you're my twin and I'm always going to need you in my life. I want you to know you can come to me for anything it doesn't mean that I'm with Klaus that I'm the enemy" ramble on not really knowing what I needed to say Elena smiles at me.

"Your rambling" she teases and pulls me into a hug "and I'm sorry too I shouldn't have snapped at you or made you feel you weren't part of our lives anymore I need you too" Elena explains holding onto me tight.

"You're lucky I'm a hybrid or you would have crushed me by now" I tease she giggles at me and pulls away.

"Well welcome back and sense you're here, you need to know the plan" she explains

"Okay what is it" I ask curious

"We plan to kill Kol" Elena states waiting for my reaction

"What why" I ask, I knew I was playing dumb, but I had to, she might be mad, but once she realizes my plan in the end she'll forgive me I mean it's her plan I just won't be killing Kol.

"He is trying to stop us from getting the cure" Elena exclaims "Plus if Jeremy can kill him it will complete his hunters mark. I called Stefan right before you came apparently Klaus wants Stefan to get the one dagger from Rebecca and use it on Kol, but then Jeremy's mark won't be completed so were getting Matt to stake Rebecca with it Stefan agreed so once Kol is dead we don't have to worry about Rebecca" Elena explains

"What about Klaus" I ask Elena sighs

"Look I know you love him, but Bonnie can put him down until we get the cure and use it against him you can take the cure too you two can live happy" Elena explains with a smile I give her a fake smile in return.

"Okay" I agree "What's step one" I ask

"Luring Kol out" Elena states and goes downstairs I follow her. Klaus and I already discussed this about the cure, we don't want it. Plus I knew Elena was lying she would kill Klaus if she had the chance, and I'm not going to let that happen. Stefan can continue with his part with daggering Rebecca, but Kol is not going to die, well not dead, dead. I reach in Klaus's jacket pocket touching the dagger the heat from it finally cooled down, but I could still feel the magic radiant off of it. I take my hand out not wanting to draw attention to it, the less they know the better. Elena called Kol they have their usually banter when they finally get to where the conversation needed to go.

"I need to talk to you, in person" Elena says to him on the phone "I want to call it truce in the name of Silas" Elena exclaims

"You want to talk about Silas" Kol questions

"We need to meet, tell me where or whatever I'll come to you" Elena baits

"No how about I come to you" Kol states and he bought it suddenly the door bell rings and we all look at each other wide eyed. I was suddenly really nervous, what if something goes wrong? "If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in" Kol says sternly. "I'm waiting, do you want a truce or not" Kol taunts

"Wouldn't that be kind of stupid you know inviting you in" Elena says grabbing the chalk board off the wall and begins to write something on it.

"On the contrary I can't kill your brother with my own two hands or I'll suffer the hunter's curse" Kol explains sighing like he was bored "I refer to not spend the next twenty years suffering being haunted by a no life like you brother" Kol exclaims Elena holds up the white board and points to Matt it read

"_Help Stefan find the dagger" _Matt nods and puts down the crossbow he was holding and exits the back door without another word. Elena begins to wipe the board and begins to write on it again.

"So I guess you can your semi safe for now" Kol concludes Elena holds up the white board for Jeremy this time.

"_Get out, Get Bonnie" _Jeremy shakes his head so do I

"Jeremy's the only one who can invite him in" I whisper to Elena she sighs in response

"She's right" I hear Kol's voice chime in the phone I mentally slap myself forgetting his original vampire hearing. I sigh.

"This is getting old" I say in annoyance I walk over to the front door to reveal Kol his ear buds blasting with music he takes them out and smirks at me.

"Did you really think being alive for a thousand years would teach me some manners" Kol asks

"You would think" I say Kol ignores me and finishes his sentence.

"But I couldn't help but myself for stopping by" He exclaims

"If we let you in my brother goes you're not getting near him" Elena says coming up from behind me. Kol seems to ponder the idea before reluctantly nodding his head.

"Fair enough" Kol says smirking.

"You can come in" Jeremy says then calmly walks out the back door.

"There's no medal for bravery I see" Kol states and walks into our home "You know the thing I love about the modern ages is music anytime you like" he says flashing his IPod before sticking it into his pocket. My eyes watch him closely when I spot the white oak stake in his inner jacket pocket. BINGO. "So aren't you going to offer me a drink" Kol asks his smirk back in place. "So we can have a proper chat" he says looking Elena and I up down sending bad chills up and down my spine. I nod and open the door more for him to enter. Kol enters the house and I close the door behind him. Dreading for what might take place tonight…if I can only get a hold of Klaus…but I doubt Kol will let me out of his sight. I guess I just need him to relax.

"While Elena gets us drinks, do you want me teach you a thing called video games" I ask waving one of the x-box controllers Kol smirks and takes the controller I offered.

"Well don't mind if I do darling" Kol says and we begin to play.

I don't get it I played video games since Jeremy learned how to use his thumbs right, and here a boxed up original is beating me…I just don't get it. Klaus and I played and I beat him like it was nothing well until he got the hang of it, then he dominated, but Kol seriously he was in box when this came out, ha just like the x-box. There is just two things on my mind; 1 please let Bonnie stick to my plan 2 How am I going to get Jeremy to dagger Kol?


	30. Ch30 A View To A Kill pt4

_**(A/N)**_

_**So sorry about the long update my chapter I had prepared didn't save so I had to do a rewrite! Also I hope you like this chapter and thank you for all your support! Don't forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill**_

_"While Elena gets us drinks, do you want me teach you a thing called video games" I ask waving one of the x-box controllers Kol smirks and takes the controller I offered._

_"Well don't mind if I do darling" Kol says and we begin to play._

_I don't get it I played video games since Jeremy learned how to use his thumbs right, and here a boxed up original is beating me…I just don't get it. Klaus and I played and I beat him like it was nothing well until he got the hang of it, then he dominated, but Kol seriously he was in box when this came out, ha just like the x-box. There is just two things on my mind; 1 please let Bonnie stick to my plan 2 How am I going to get Jeremy to dagger Kol?_

* * *

_"Just what, is it you say to her" Klaus asks you can hear the vulnerability in his voice_

_" Why would I tell you how to hang on to a girl I have some unsorted feelings for" Damon asks he looks at Klaus and sighs and sits up "I'm the bad guy, I am because that role needs to be filled I get things done, you do bad things for the hell of it. If you're going to be bad, be bad with a purpose" Damon advices then lays back down and begin to toss the vial again. Both men remain silent till Stefan arrives both think about what was said and the gold locks blue orbed girl, nicknamed Blue._

**Chapter 30 A View To A Kill part 4**

"Sorry I had to um dig out the old people's alcohol" Elena explains, Kol pauses the game and sighs and follows Elena into the dining room me hot on his heels.

"See that's the problem people these days have no drinking imagination" Kol exclaims throwing his hands up for emphasis "Now a century or so ago when I was in New Orleans oh they knew how to drink" Kol explains with a smile taking a seat as Elena begins to pour each of them a drink I politely decline. I take a seat next to Kol trying to remain relaxed around him as possibly.

"You've been to New Orleans" I ask intrigued. I never left Mystic Falls so yes I was curious.

"We all did" Kol confirms "Till Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart" Kol says shooting a look my way. I avoid his gaze. Well he can't blame me for that I wasn't even with Klaus then, I wasn't even born. Plus I can honestly say I did question Klaus about daggering his siblings, but he had his reasons. Klaus may taunt and pick on them saying because they annoy him, but really it was for their safety. Klaus told me how his siblings would be reckless and would leave and try to scatter, but of course back then Mikael was after them so Klaus took control and put them down for their own protection.

"Why what did you do" Elena asks

"What makes you think I did anything" Kol asks

"Touché" I comment

"Serenity you should know Niklaus better than anyone you are the one rolling around in his sheets, Klaus does whatever he wants I am almost certain if he could dagger you without losing you forever he would" Kol says sternly "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you did do something he wouldn't like or maybe when you finally come to your senses and leave him he'd probably get some witches to desiccate you to punish you or to make sure you don't leave. Niklaus is selfish and revengeful, and oh that anger of his the three most dominating traits he has" Kol exclaims smirking at me.

"Not that I'm a big fan of Klaus but it seems you like to down grade him more then he's capable of" My sister pipes up. I sent her a look of surprise, I never would have thought her of all people would stick up for Klaus.

"Oh he's capable alright" Kol remarks

"So Silas" I question changing the subject

"Oh yes the first immortal being" Kol says

"According to Professor Shane-" I start but was cut off

"Whose he again" Kol asks

"The professor you killed then came back to life" Elena filled in Kol nods

"According to him Silas was supposed to get married to a girl they created an immortality spell together but Silas didn't want it for her he wanted it for his true love, Amara" I say

"Yes, see Silas's fiancé created the other side, see she and Silas were both witches so if they would die they would be stuck on the other side for all internity with all other supernatural beings, she created it so he can never be reunited with his true love who is human and passed on. Once Silas is awaken he will find the anchor break the other side releasing all the supernatural beings that died, he will raise the dead" Kol explains like it was old scary story causing chills to go down my spine.

"Wow" Elena says taking in all the new information in.

"Yeah" I add

"You know what doesn't make since to me though" Kol asks

"What" I ask curious

"That just yesterday you were willing to do anything to get the cure and now you're just what giving up, it's seems suspicious to me because of how you want it so badly" Kol exclaims

"I would do anything for my brother and my sister and what you are saying about Silas is true then I don't want it if it puts the people I love and care about in danger" Elena explains

"I'll take your truce under consideration" Kol says and begins to leave he opens the door when Suddenly Jeremy comes out of nowhere and Elena reaches and grabs the white oak stake from Kol's pocket. Everything was happening all so fast. Kol vamps out and shoves Jeremy, but Elena tackles Kol down and that's when I spring into action trying to form a plan as soon as possible.

"Jeremy" Elena yells tossing him the white oak stake which he catches easily.

"Your truce proposal has been denied" Kol says through clenched teeth "You will not raise Silas" Kol growls as him and Elena shove and push. Kol manages to escape Elena " Did you think you were going to kill me" he asks chuckling again "I'm hurt" he says patting his chest then turns serious at Jeremy "I'll give you one last chance Jeremy put an end to this and come with me till this is settled and done or I rip your arms off" Kol threatens

"I'm not calling anything off, dick" Jeremy says sternly and goes to attack Kol. The white oak stake nips Kol at his chest, but I vamp speed kicking the stake out of Jeremy's hand but was unsuccessful the dagger went deeper into Kol's chest. I rip the dagger out and vamp both Jeremy and Elena out of there.

"Hid and seek fine by me" Kol growls out

* * *

"Your brother's lack of communication is infuriating" Klaus says breaking the silence between him and Damon "I mean how long does it take to steal a dagger" he exclaims sighing

"Well that's my baby bro and from an original who knows" Damon says Klaus sighs again playing with his phone then takes a vile of blood and throws it at Damon's feet. "Sweet" Damon says picking it up and drinking it.

"You disappoint me Damon I thought you would be trying harder to get out of here" Klaus says

"Well I am compelled to kill Jeremy I figured I save us a funeral and stay in here and have a nice chit chat with you instead of busting out of here like the incredible hulk" Damon states smirking

"I wonder what Elena must feel that you can't even fight the compulsion of trying to kill the person she loves most in the world" Klaus exclaims

"Don't forget about little blue" Damon says sarcastically

"Oh I know how she's feels" dramatic pause "Disappointed" Klaus states "angry even I guess that what's she gets for putting hope into you" Klaus exclaims

"There is no hope" Damon states

"She believes there is" Klaus says avoiding Damon's gaze

"How would you know" Damon asks

"Damon let me be clear I may have not been in love for over a thousand years but I'm not stupid, Serenity tells me everything but when it comes to you she holds back and I know she does it to not hurt me but I can see it in her eyes she cares more than what she likes too, but I don't let myself be insecure I know she'll always chose me" Klaus states confidently

"Are you sure about that" Damon asks

"Why do you consist you playing ping pong with the Gilbert sisters Damon" Klaus asks

"I'm not if Serenity would have me I would choose her over Elena any day" Damon states strongly suddenly Klaus's phone rings and Kol's voice comes onto the phone.

"Your Gilbert herd is trying to kill me and I bet you're in on it too your obsession with getting the cure trumps over any sibling loyalty I am going to rip Jeremy's arm off so no cure and I'm going to kill your precious doppelganger just for kicks and I'm going to rip Serenity's heart out as an anti gift from me to you" Kol threatens

* * *

Elena grabs Jeremy's crossbow and shoots Kol in the leg before disappearing again. Kol chases after her and she leads him to where Jeremy and I are waiting we shot at him with wooden bullets, but it did nothing. Kol stabs Elena to the wall and throws Jeremy down the steps I speed to Jeremy and stand in front him protectively.

"Now how about that arm" Kol suggests and starts making his way over I bend down to Jeremy and hand him the dagger he sends me a look, but I just nod slowly so Kol doesn't see and telling Jeremy it's okay. Kol throws me out of the way and takes Jeremy into the kitchen and grabs a butcher knife and was about to chop when Elena grabs it and stabs in the shoulder. I grab the sink hose and spray Kol with the vervained water.

"Jeremy now" I shout and Jeremy takes the dagger and stabs Kol right in the heart. I turn off the water and sigh in relief I go over to Kol and help him fall to the ground gently as he starts to grey and vein. Kol grips my arm tightly and looks me in the eyes.

"When I become undaggered I will kill you" Kol threatens and falls into a deep slumber. I gently lay him on the ground and sigh in relief.

"Serenity what the hell" Elena barks "Jeremy why didn't use the stake" Elena asks mad

"Its fine Elena" I say breathlessly

"She's right, my mark it's growing" Jeremy says amazed. My gaze then turns to the front door to see Klaus I run over to him and he takes me into his arms I hold on to him loving to be back in his warmth.

"Thank you" Klaus quietly so I can only hear I nod my head and kiss his neck and go back to hugging him. Suddenly a shooting pain comes between us and we drop to the ground in immense pain we both scream in agony. Bonnie walks past us.

"Invite him in" Bonnie says sternly "Now" she barks

"Come in" Jeremy says hesitantly suddenly Klaus and I are thrown into the home. I look at Bonnie betrayal written all over my face. What was she doing?

"Living room go" Bonnie says all three of them go and Klaus goes to chase them he slams into a barrier repeatedly and roars at them. I stand up and walk over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie" I ask she hold her hands up

"No" she says sternly I drop to my knees as she makes my blood vessels pop again and again in my head.

"Why" I ask weakly

"I helped you like you asked but you're still with him Serenity and that not okay" Bonnie says and finally releases me from her power.

"Elena, Jeremy" I ask they don't say anything just look at me guilty. Ouch. Klaus walks over to me and picks me and lays me on the couch and walks back over to them.

"I'm sorry Serenity" Jeremy says quietly

"Once were out of here I will haunt you done till your end" he shouts at them causing them to flinch I just lay there. "Do you hear me" Klaus shouts as they walk out the door.

"Take care of Jeremy Elena" I shout out at her as I stand up they close the door behind them "Klaus" I say and walk over to him and pull into my arms "Calm down" I whisper. Honestly I don't know how I was his rock right now, but it felt good to be the strong one, I just hope nothing else goes wrong or I might just break.


	31. Ch31 Into The Wild pt1

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews! Thank you **_Whitedwarf _**For your huge amazing review and thank you for your ideas I used them so hopefully I do you justice. Also thank you to everyone who supports me I love you guys.**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own anything I only owe my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

_"Come in" Jeremy says hesitantly suddenly Klaus and I are thrown into the home. I look at Bonnie betrayal written all over my face. What was she doing?_

_"Living room go" Bonnie says all three of them go and Klaus goes to chase them he slams into a barrier repeatedly and roars at them. I stand up and walk over to Bonnie._

_"Bonnie" I ask she hold her hands up_

_"No" she says sternly I drop to my knees as she makes my blood vessels pop again and again in my head._

_"Why" I ask weakly_

_"I helped you like you asked but you're still with him Serenity and that not okay" Bonnie says and finally releases me from her power._

_"Elena, Jeremy" I ask they don't say anything just look at me guilty. Ouch. Klaus walks over to me and picks me and lays me on the couch and walks back over to them._

_"I'm sorry Serenity" Jeremy says quietly_

_"Once were out of here I will haunt you done till your end" he shouts at them causing them to flinch I just lay there. "Do you hear me" Klaus shouts as they walk out the door._

_"Take care of Jeremy Elena" I shout out at her as I stand up they close the door behind them "Klaus" I say and walk over to him and pull into my arms "Calm down" I whisper. Honestly I don't know how I was his rock right now, but it felt good to be the strong one, I just hope nothing else goes wrong or I might just break._

**Chapter 31 Into The Wild part1**

_Dear Dairy,_

_Betrayal. That's mostly what I feel. I also feel angry maybe even a little guilty. I can't believe they planned this all along. Locking me in my own house, while they go in search for the cure. Yes, I love Klaus and would go to ends of the earth to be with him, but I am not the enemy. I'm tired. I'm tired of constantly feeling I have to choose between him and them. I feel trapped. After what they did yesterday pretty much made the decision for me. Klaus. He was the only one who was honest with me through this whole ordeal. He was the only one who kept me in loop and made sure I stayed balanced. My own sister and best friend went behind my back stabbing me while doing so. Bonnie honestly I don't blame she made it clear from the start that she was happy that I was happy, but she hates Klaus, and preferred I did better. Elena, well, that's a different story right now to me she is on thin ice with me she lied to me. She claimed she loved Klaus and I together yet she tossed both of us out of the equation making us enemy number one. Klaus didn't want Elena to have the cure to make more hybrids he was doing it for me, because I want my sister back, but I now realize she was always there she played them like violins and I'm the bad guy? _

**Flashback **

"_I know your angry" Elena says to Stefan "and I'm sorry" she exclaims as her and Stefan stand in his room. _

"_You lied to me, and went to Damon of all people for help" Stefan growls upset. Elena sighs and begins to bring on the water works._

"_I know I'm sorry I just thought he would understand" Elena confides_

"_Understand" Stefan questions chuckling without humor._

"_Bad choice of words" Elena mumbles "It's just you were so happy and I didn't want to ruin that" Elena tries_

"_Just stop" Stefan says sternly Elena begins bawling_

"_Why am I crying" she asks more to herself "I'm tired of crying I feel like I've been crying my whole life my life feels like it's a never ending funeral" she exclaims changing the subject completely._

**End of flash back **

_I remember that day. She couldn't get through to Stefan so she played the sympathy card. Elena knows what she's doing and who she's tarring apart. I guess next time when Katherine visits we definitely won't be able to tell the difference. It wouldn't surprise me that now that they're so alike and Elena picks a brother I wouldn't surprise me if Katherine starts dating the other. I may be mad at Elena I just hope on the journey everything goes okay. I love Jeremy and Elena both and I want them to stay safe. I'm also tired of trying to figure all this out by writing it down it just makes me angrier. _

_Serenity. _

I sigh and close my dairy and stuff it back into the couch where I hid it. I look over to see Klaus staring at Kol's body.

"You're staring" I state "You can keep trying to figure out why he acted the way he did, but you will probably never know" I exclaim standing up and making my way over to him putting my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the front door opens I turn to look to see Tyler.

"Good morning sunshine" Tyler says sarcastically "Morning Blue" Tyler says sending a small smile my away I just cross my arms over my chest. "You look pathetic Klaus" Tyler states I roll my eyes.

"Once Bonnie's spell wares off I'll look different" Klaus says and turns to look at Tyler slowly "Angrier perhaps" He sates. "Or maybe I won't look like anything after I gulch your eyes out" Klaus says with dark humor.

"My friends will be back with the cure by then so I can shove it down your throat" Tyler says but I caught him off.

"I'll like to see you try" I say threatening

"And what can you do Serenity huh" Tyler taunts I flash my yellow eyes and fangs at him and retract them.

"Hybrid versus Hybrid sounds like a pretty fair fight" I state

"Why are you protecting him" Tyler asks I look at Klaus to see him looking at me my eyes travel back to Tyler I can feel their gazes on me.

"Because I love him I will always fight for him" I state strongly

"See Tyler at least someone understands loyalty" Klaus says "I'm an original what makes you think if you do cure me my whole blood line won't be cured I E you" Klaus explains

"You want to know what I think I think that's impossible" Tyler says and starts pacing in front of us staying on the other side of the barrier. "I think that once you're not a vampire anymore our blood link will be broken so whatever happens to you will only happen to you" Tyler declares "Which mean I can kill your ass and no one else has to die, but I am still debating how on how to do it" Tyler exclaims Klaus goes to get him but the barrier stops him.

"I recommend drowning, there nothing basic when a your fighting for a simple human breath" Klaus exclaims I sigh and put my head in my hands. Klaus was hitting a nerve. "And let me tell you your mother was a fighter" Klaus states smirking. Tyler looks at me.

"You knew he killed my mom" Tyler asks I flinch at his words I don't answer I just sit and curl up on the couch.

**Jeremy's Point of View **

"You know maybe what we did was wrong" I say as we walk through the forest on the island to the cure. I couldn't stop from feeling guilty and I knew if Serenity was here she would be able to keep everyone in line. Stefan is cozy up to Rebecca who is taunting Elena and Elena is cozy it up to Damon. Me I've been staying with Bonnie, but she has been paying her attention on Professor Shane. Everyone is tense and it seems everyone is at each other's throats.

"What are you talking about" Elena asks grabbing Damon's arm as she about tripped over a branch I roll my eyes.

"Serenity we abandoned her with Klaus" I exclaim

"Your sister made her choice she picked him" Damon says

"No she didn't" I state "She shouldn't have to choose you guys heard her Klaus was helping us and now as soon as we get back and the spell wares off he's going to kill us and it wouldn't surprise me if Blue joined him" I exclaim Elena stops walking.

"Do you really think that low of our sister" Elena asks

"No, but look at all we done Elena you been pushing her away cause all you seem to care about is Stefan and Damon" I start "Serenity turned into a werewolf helping you kill Conner, and who was there for her when it happened" I ask

"Klaus" Stefan states who seemed to be in deep though.

"Exactly and who was there for her when Elena you told her off twice for her what you thought were poor decisions" I ask

"Klaus" Elena says

"Who was there for her when Hayley snapped her neck killing her turning her into a hybrid" I ask

"Klaus" Bonnie says

"Exactly Klaus, Klaus has been there for her from the start helping her feed and have control she's just as good as Caroline at control" I exclaim "Serenity has been doing everything on her own and Klaus was the only one there for her I would have been what was it you were doing Elena about keeping me out of the loop oh yeah keeping me safe but you've been letting our sister out there drowning" I state angrily "And now we stabbed her in the back I mean Elena you saw her face I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave us. We made her the enemy for no reason and we pretty much handed her to Klaus who I am pretty sure who is more than happy that we did" I explain I huff in annoyance at their silence and continue to walk soon everyone follows with a lot on their mind.


	32. Ch32 Into The Wild pt2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you for everything you guys are awesome I love you!**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**_

_"Because I love him I will always fight for him" I state strongly_

_"See Tyler at least someone understands loyalty" Klaus says "I'm an original what makes you think if you do cure me my whole blood line won't be cured I E you" Klaus explains_

_"You want to know what I think I think that's impossible" Tyler says and starts pacing in front of us staying on the other side of the barrier. "I think that once you're not a vampire anymore our blood link will be broken so whatever happens to you will only happen to you" Tyler declares "Which mean I can kill your ass and no one else has to die, but I am still debating how on how to do it" Tyler exclaims Klaus goes to get him but the barrier stops him._

_"I recommend drowning, there nothing basic when a your fighting for a simple human breath" Klaus exclaims I sigh and put my head in my hands. Klaus was hitting a nerve. "And let me tell you your mother was a fighter" Klaus states smirking. Tyler looks at me._

_"You knew he killed my mom" Tyler asks I flinch at his words I don't answer I just sit and curl up on the couch._

**Chapter 32 Into The Wild part 2**

After Klaus finished his sentence about Tyler's mom everyone remain silent. I remained on the couch and Klaus began pacing glancing at Tyler. Probably trying to think of a plan to wreak havoc, and I don't blame him. I'm just upset about all this as much as he is. I mean these people are my family and they just left me here. I'm hungry, and I'm tired, but I was not going to get either of those problems solved. I don't know when the others are going to be back or when the spell wares off. All I know is I need to calm Klaus down to soften the blow, because I know I won't be able to stop him. It's Klaus he does whatever he wants, plus I have no right to control someone. Something I learned from Stefan free will is a privilege not a right. Tyler went over to our cabinets and grabbed a glass out pouring himself some scotch. Suddenly my front door opens and Caroline comes in.

"Your still here" She asks Tyler crossing her arms over her chest. I stand up and walk over and stand next to Klaus.

"Hello Caroline" I say coldly crossing my arms over my chest. Caroline glances at me with guilt, but I didn't care. I was disappointed in them all of them. I can't believe they think that low of me to sabotage them in finding the cure I wanted to find it for Elena as much as anyone. I won't help Klaus hurt them or anything like that. In fact I don't want Klaus to hurt them at all what they did is wrong, but that doesn't mean I want violence.

"I'm sorry S" Caroline begins, but I hold my hand up to stop her.

"Don't" I simply say she sighs and turns to Tyler who continues to pour himself a drink.

"Come home don't stoop to his level" Caroline says softly she was not helping herself on getting on my good side.

"He ruined my life" Tyler says sternly then turns to look at Klaus "I plan to stay here for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself" Tyler says raising his glass as if it were a toast then drinks it. Caroline and Tyler look over at us and I look at Klaus who looked like a lost puppy. I felt bad and place a comforting hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Fine" Caroline caves looking back at Tyler "This place is a disaster starting with the vein-y corpse" Caroline says getting a blanket. Tyler helps her cover up Kol's body which I was grateful for and I knew Klaus was too. Kol may not be dead-dead I mean all you had to do was remove the dagger, but I think that's why Klaus had them away from him in a coffin, because that's what he would look like if he was actually gone.

"Your mother is dead" Klaus says speaking up his voice was soft I was surprised "and my brother is daggered and his sires are dead were even" Klaus declares "Call Bonnie let Serenity and I out of here" Klaus says Caroline scoff I sent her a look. At least Klaus was being sincere here I could tell when he was lying, but right now he wasn't. I think he just wanted to get out of this house and put his brother back in a coffin, and he's possibly hungry like me too.

"I would never ever help you" Caroline grounds out

"Your forgetting that Klaus saved Tyler the misery of being a werewolf I only shifted once and it was hell so I can only imagine what Tyler felt for the first few months of it, and the time I asked Klaus to save your life from Tyler's werewolf bite that Tyler gave you, and the fact that all of my so called friends turned their back on me when I needed them the most" I say tears springing in my eyes "I turned into a werewolf Caroline and not once did you ask or any of you for that matter if I was okay. I broke every single bone in my body I wasn't okay" I shout "Then I had Hayley remember her Tyler the one you shacked up in the woods behind Caroline's back yeah the one who snapped my neck turning me into a blood sucker and who was there with me through all of that" I shout "Klaus was, and you want to sit there and act like he' Satan. You know both of you go to hell I'm done Klaus can bite you or Tyler can for all I care I was there for you any of you who needed me, and I gave you no reason to not to trust me so just don't even bother to even look sorry because you're not your only sorry because you realized you lost a good friend, I'm done" I say I went from shouting to barely above a whisper I sigh and walk back over to the couch and laid down. Suddenly I hear glass break I sit up look up over the couch's back to see Klaus broke the lamp and stabbed Caroline with it.

"No" Tyler shouts but it was too late Klaus shoved Caroline over the barrier and bites down on her neck and drops her to the floor.

"That was for you sweetheart" Klaus says looking at me. I sigh I got the gesture but I didn't want my friend dying. Caroline crawls back over to Tyler considering the barrier was only made for Klaus and me.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Caroline keeps saying over and over again while Tyler lays her on a couch that I shoved over for her to lay on. Klaus was smiling to himself, a part of me wanted to slap him and yell him, but he only did because I kind of gave him the idea too. Plus it was sweet of him enough to stick up for me there, but even though they aren't friends to me doesn't mean I have to stop being a friend to them.

"Look at me, look at me" Tyler urges her "I can fix this" he reinsures

"How" Caroline asks freaking out "The only thing that can heal me his blood" Caroline shouts at Tyler

"I'll fix it" Tyler reinsures again she nods and Tyler looks over at us I was now beside Klaus feeling guilty about Caroline. Klaus found the situation amusing I roll my eyes at him.

"She'll die if you don't help her" Tyler says standing.

"Okay" Klaus says shrugging I give him a look and take his arm I pull up his sleeve and vamp out and bite his rist.

"Here, but I want you to beg for it and I want a sincere apology" I say sternly Klaus smirks at me no doubt proud of me for sticking up for myself. "You don't trust me I'll give you reason not to trust me beg for it Tyler, and Caroline that better be one hell of an apology speech, and tic tock my boyfriend heals fast" I say with no emotion.


	33. Ch33 Into The Wild pt3

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are awesome I mean that! I'm so glad this story turned out the way it did…speaking of**_

_***Important news* This story will end at the end of season 4 so there will be a sequel! **_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OC**_

_**Previously on "Running up That Hill" (vampire diaries)**_

_"She'll die if you don't help her" Tyler says standing._

_"Okay" Klaus says shrugging I give him a look and take his arm I pull up his sleeve and vamp out and bite his rist._

_"Here, but I want you to beg for it and I want a sincere apology" I say sternly Klaus smirks at me no doubt proud of me for sticking up for myself. "You don't trust me I'll give you reason not to trust me beg for it Tyler, and Caroline that better be one hell of an apology speech, and tic tock my boyfriend heals fast" I say with no emotion._

**Chapter 33 Into The Wild part 3**

**Caroline's point of view**

I was on my way to see Tyler. I decided to stay behind with Tyler, but he's been at the Gilbert residence for too long. When I walk in there he was pouring himself a bottle of scotch. I walk over to him this was not how I planned our time together.

"Your still here" I ask him that's when I feel two presences behind me; I thought it was only Klaus…

"Hello Caroline" I was greeted with a cold voice. A familiar voice that I haven't heard in a while I turn around to see Serenity standing next to Klaus. I take a glimpse down at her feet to see she was stuck behind the barrier as much as Klaus. I send her guilty look.

"I'm sorry S" I try to say, but she caught me off with the wave her hand.

"Don't" Serenity says. I didn't blame her I would be pretty ticked off too. Also I know I haven't been the best of friend that I could have bee. Plus I knew she was probably not going to give me a chance to explain well at least not right now. So I dropped it.

"Come home don't stoop to his level" I say to Tyler trying to get him to leave maybe Serenity and Klaus can spend alone time together and try to get less angry then they already are.

"He ruined my life" Tyler declares "I plan to stay here every second of his misery until I can kill him myself" Tyler says I wanted to yell at him I mean what about our friend misery, but I think Serenity is not the only one I can't get through to right now, because I know Tyler is just as mad at Serenity as he is at Klaus and that's only because Serenity is with Klaus.

"Fine" I say complying and look around "This place is a disaster" I say and I see Kol's body on the ground "Starting with this vein-y corpse" I exclaim and grab a blanket from a cabinet I knew Serenity would appreciate it. I didn't give a rat's ass about Klaus so. I surprised Tyler help me cover the body or maybe he just wanted get back on my good side.

"Your mother is dead" Klaus says breaking the silence "and my brother is daggered and his sire line is dead. Were even" Klaus declares I wanted slap him he killed Tyler's MOTHER. All because he was mad at Tyler for breaking the sire bond and he thought Serenity was dying from transition. Still that was no excuse. "Call Bonnie and let Serenity and I out of here" Klaus says I scoffed yes I want Serenity out, but him I don't think so.

"I would never help you" I ground out the you part looking him dead in the eye making sure that was line was directed to him, not Serenity. That's when Serenity tells me off telling me how Klaus helped us in ways and how a terrible friend we've been and she was right. Well, except for one thing I do feel guilty. Serenity is my best friend we were both those shallow girls and the supernatural world surprisingly changed us for the better. Serenity pretty much gave me a slap in the face of full of the truth it made me feel even guiltier. When she was done I wanted to say something back, but everything happened so fast.

**Klaus's point of view**

Serenity, the name itself spoke volumes. It means peaceful disposition. Serenity is a rare beauty the frame of the Petrova doppelganger the gold blonde locks of hair and the clear sea blue eyes; perfection, genuine beauty. I had the privilege to meet such a rare creature in windy city. The pure soul of the woman standing before me captured my attention fully. Which hasn't happened in centuries maybe even in my lifetime which was over decades. Her smile could light up the room it could make you want to smile right along with her. Her eyes hold so much devotion to just life itself and when those eyes were upon you, you can't help but feel captivated by them. Her gentle touch was something that also spoke volumes. It showed how loving and caring she can be to another. When her soft plump lips collided with your own it sent sparks, shivers down your spine leaving you wanting more, so much more. She's rare indeed; maybe even just one of kind.

Serenity, her personality is what sells the whole thing. She's kind, caring, selfless, and makes me completely forget what I am. She has such great determination when she puts her mind into things. She has such an extraordinary outlook on life. Just knowing her for the past year has changed my opinion on some things and she taught me a few things too. She's the opposite of me. I never want to change someone as special as her, but it was time for her to know what she's really capable of. She needs to understand that life not everyone you meet is going to have good in them, another habit of hers always seeing the good in others. She needs to learn how to stand up for herself to how to take charge of any given situation. Once she does this I believe she could run the world with ease. She would make a good queen, I know that for sure.

I felt honored, lucky, privileged, happy when she said those three words to me _I choose you. _To be honest it was completely unexpected to me. I was the bad guy the guy who killed her aunt as a sick twisted joke to her sister. Then she told me _I love you _and just that itself made me feel as if I was king of the world. The way she smiles at me, talks to me, looks at me, it's over whelming that someone like her can love or even tolerate someone like me. Then she gave me her innocence and that is something I will always hold dear to me. I don't deserve her I know that, but if she'll have me now and forever I promise to have her as well, because I love her probably more than she loves me.

Right now it this situation that has been given is hard for me to understand. The group of friends that Serenity surrounded herself with betrayed her. They accused her of such nonsense it makes me angrier at them then I already am. I had it. Serenity is pure just like her name. To me she's done nothing wrong. All she did was help these unappreciative people and they thank her by this. To me it's unacceptable. So I did what came first to my mind. I grab the lamp beside me broke the bulb off it and stabbed Caroline while Tyler screamed in protest. Once the wooden lamp pole pierced through Caroline's abdomen I yanked it pulling her over the barrier. My teeth sinking into her neck relieving some of the anger I have pinned up. Once my venom entered the blonde's system I yanked the lamp out of her causing her to fall with a thump on the floor and I toss the lamp to the side. I smirk in victory. After the girl I think Caroline was her name stops freaking out Serenity grabs my hand biting it opening a wound and tell them to beg and apologies for what they did. I proud of her this was something I was trying to teach her; to take up for herself. That's my girl.


	34. Ch34 Into The Wild pt4

**(A/N)**

**Thank you so much everyone like no seriously thank you! (: for all of your support! :D**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing besides my OC**

**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries)**

_I had it. Serenity is pure just like her name. To me she's done nothing wrong. All she did was help these unappreciative people and they thank her by this. To me it's unacceptable. So I did what came first to my mind. I grab the lamp beside me broke the bulb off it and stabbed Caroline while Tyler screamed in protest. Once the wooden lamp pole pierced through Caroline's abdomen I yanked it pulling her over the barrier. My teeth sinking into her neck relieving some of the anger I have pinned up. Once my venom entered the blonde's system I yanked the lamp out of her causing her to fall with a thump on the floor and I toss the lamp to the side. I smirk in victory. After the girl I think Caroline was her name stops freaking out Serenity grabs my hand biting it opening a wound and tell them to beg and apologies for what they did. I proud of her this was something I was trying to teach her; to take up for herself. That's my girl._

**Chapter 34 Into The Wild part 3**

"Watch your step" Damon says to Elena as he helps her keep her footing in between the fallen branches on the ground so she won't trip.

"You know you never talked about what you'd do when we get the cure" Elena says letting go of Damon now that she can keep her balance as they continue to walk.

"Who said I wanted the cure" Damon asks lifting an eyebrow Elena sighs and stops walking she turns so she is standing in front of him. She smiles loving at him.

"Take it" Elena says breathlessly "Take it with me grow old with me" Elena gushes. A part of Damon wanted too; he wanted to be human again, to get married, and have kids with Elena. Another part of him was selfish why grow old together and die when you can have an eternity and no saying goodbye. Then there was this really small part of him that wanted nothing more to say no to Elena and fight for her sister's affections. When Damon originally came to Mystic Falls to spot out Stefan and this 'Elena' girl who happened to be his lost loves look-a-like he actually saw Serenity first. Katherine and her were identical till the vary lest curve in her body, only thing was she had this beautiful long blonde hair and these amazing blue eyes. Damon can admit she entranced him. That is until he saw Elena, the real Elena not Serenity that he mistaken for Elena. That's when Damon started to feel something again, and once he realized Katherine was a bitch. Elena. Elena captured his heart soon after. Then along the way he grew close to the hybrid, the half doppelganger/human. Damon is in love with Elena, and loves Serenity. So the choice was clear. Elena, but that doesn't mean Damon was still not selfish because he was.

"Sorry Elena" Damon says quietly before continuing to walk.

**Serenity's point of view **

"Seriously Serenity your making this into a game" Tyler exclaims grinding his teeth. "Caroline's life is in danger now and you want me to, fine you want me to beg" Tyler says "Fine I'll beg, congratulations Klaus you once again showed me how powerless I am to you okay, powerless" Tyler emphasis's "Now Caroline's dying save her" Tyler growls "Please" he says through clenched teeth.

"Wait, what was that" Klaus asks raising his eyebrows in a mocking manner Tyler sighs

"Please" Tyler says breathlessly. I could admit I did feel bad, but I was tired of being walked on all over. I'm tired of being manipulated into things, I'm tired of people deciding what's wrong and right for my life. So that's why I'm acting this way, I keep telling myself, if they see me as the enemy then that's exactly what I'll be.

"Please" Klaus teases rolling his eyes around smiling slightly. Before looking at Tyler both amused and mockingly.

"Please save her life" Tyler says slowly, and it looked like Klaus was going to cave probably because he didn't want hear any more plus despite everything that's happened I think he knows I wouldn't let my friend die, but I couldn't help but play the role they've been betting I was to play.

"I think your just telling us what we want to hear" I say, and I couldn't believe my own ears, now I was the one sounding like Katherine.

"My dear Serenity has a point I mean you did call me pathetic earlier, and it would make me even more pathetic to help now knowing just hours ago you said you plan to kill me which let's not forget that you claimed are still debating whether how you plan to do it, because you want it to be extravagant, over the top with lots of flare" Klaus explains "Just a question" Klaus simply says and then that's when I knew Tyler was being sincere the rim of his eyes were flooding with water, tears.

"I-I'll be your slave again, I'll do whatever you want just help her" Tyler explains and the look on Klaus's face said it all. Satisfied, but there is a but to it.

"No" Klaus says sternly

"Get me out of here" Caroline says looking at me I swallow hard.

"Caroline I'm sorry" I mumble

"It's okay you weren't the one to bite me" Caroline says shooting daggers at Klaus. Tyler sighs and walks over to her and picks her up bridal style and leaves the Gilbert home.

"I'm a terrible person" I say breathlessly reality of the situation was setting in. I start pacing the room. Being a hybrid sucked! My emotions are everywhere one minute I can be so angry at them and then the next I just want to let what they did slide. Caroline is not even the slightest mad at me, and I was the one who made this an angle for Klaus. To be honest I really didn't want that apology anymore right now makes us even and even though I'm still upset about the events that took place I don't want Caroline to die. "Klaus you need to use your phone and call Tyler to come back here with Caroline so you can give her your blood" I say as I continue to move around the room I was panicking. Caroline is dying.

"If I cure her, love, that means victory for him" Klaus explains

"Klaus she's my friend" I reason

"Yes, the same friend that neglected you for your twin sister the same sister that has the whole gang worshiping at her alter" Klaus exclaims

"Look I get it they haven't been the best of friends to me, but that doesn't matter I'm not this person I just got so mad I thought since they thought of me as the enemy then the enemy I become, but it doesn't mean they stopped being my friend that I stopped being their friend" I explain to my boyfriend "They might not need me, but I need them" I say Klaus looked as if he was pondering the idea, but I knew he was thinking of more than that.

"So that's how it is then I cure her you all make up everything goes back to the way they used to be" Klaus asks now it was making since.

"Not everything" I say quietly "I'm still going to need you" I say. The look on his face said it all he was afraid if I made amends with them and they start treating me I was a part of them again I would leave him and turn against him. "Is that what you're afraid of that if I become friends with them again I will turn my back on you" I ask I walk over to so I was standing in front of him "That's not going to happen, I love you, okay and nothing and no one is going to change that" I say giving him a small smile. I lean in and capture his lips with mine. This is the time where I think being a hybrid is amazing everything is in heighten your emotions, your sense of smell, taste, and touch. Sadly the moment couldn't last long because Tyler comes back caring Caroline. Klaus and I break apart and put our attention on them. Caroline looked sickly pale and her breathing was heavy and strain I was feeling guiltier by the second.

"Fine you want to be in control then here you can watch her die" Tyler says laying down Caroline. Tyler makes a gesture with his hands before walking away. I look at Caroline and my heart shattered I could feel their gazes on me. I knew Tyler was manipulating me because he knows that I will fight for Caroline and he was right. I walk over and gently take the poor girl in my arms and set her down on the sofa. I sit on the coffee tail next to her and take her hand into mine to show her comfort.

"If you don't feed me your blood I'm going to die" Caroline says weakly

"Then Tyler will learn his lesson" Klaus responds and leans against the archway.

"Why are you doing this to him, to me, to Serenity" Caroline asks

"I don't remember harming Serenity, but you can simply call it boredom" Klaus replies

"I don't believe you" Caroline says

"Fine then I guess I'm pure evil" Klaus says I remain quiet they were talking as if I wasn't in the room. I just keep my hand clasped around Caroline's.

"No, it's because you hurt which means there's a part of you that's still human" Caroline explains. Klaus finally looks at her and makes his way over taking a seat next to me. I take my free and interlace it with his he gives me a slight squeeze.

"How could you possibly think that" Klaus asks

"Because I've seen it, Serenity sees it I see it every time you look at her" Caroline explains "I know you're in love with her" Caroline says "and she loves you, but you still walk around as if your hurt or lonely it's because you're afraid" Caroline exclaims "Your afraid she'll remember the terrible things you've done and walk away" Caroline says "But I know Serenity she's not going to walk away" Caroline says slowly her breathing still getting heavier and shakier "Anyone capable of love is worth saving" Caroline quotes. Caroline then makes a sound of a whimper and her eyes shut.

"Caroline" I say panicking tears begin streaming down my face "Caroline" I try again but all she does was whimper "Klaus please" I say as I sob Klaus takes a look at before holding out his hand. I sigh in relief I bite down on rist and take a cup that was on the table next to the couch and pour some of his blood in it. I then lift Caroline's head and help her drink down the red liquid. "Thank you" I whisper looking at him he just nods in acknowledgment.


	35. Ch35 Down The Rabbit Hole pt1

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you so much for everything I love you guys! Okay so I've been getting request to make the chapters longer, but I'm sorry you're just going have to work with me here my computer is so weird I can only do so much of the episode at a time..So sorry!**_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That hill (Vampire diaries) **_

_"Because I've seen it, Serenity sees it I see it every time you look at her" Caroline explains "I know you're in love with her" Caroline says "and she loves you, but you still walk around as if your hurt or lonely it's because you're afraid" Caroline exclaims "Your afraid she'll remember the terrible things you've done and walk away" Caroline says "But I know Serenity she's not going to walk away" Caroline says slowly her breathing still getting heavier and shakier "Anyone capable of love is worth saving" Caroline quotes. Caroline then makes a sound of a whimper and her eyes shut._

_"Caroline" I say panicking tears begin streaming down my face "Caroline" I try again but all she does was whimper "Klaus please" I say as I sob Klaus takes a look at before holding out his hand. I sigh in relief I bite down on rist and take a cup that was on the table next to the couch and pour some of his blood in it. I then lift Caroline's head and help her drink down the red liquid. "Thank you" I whisper looking at him he just nods in acknowledgment._

**Chapter 35 Down The Rabbit Hole part 1 **

"Tell me your not serious" I ask freaking out as I pace the floor Caroline and Klaus watching me and probably listening on the phone conversation I was having with my sister. After Caroline healed from the werewolf venom last night she left. Klaus and I stayed up that whole night talking pretty much. Nothing important just random stuff from our pasts like Klaus was telling me some of his human memories. It was a good night I kind of needed it. I didn't worry about anything. Until now I'm worried. Jeremy is missing…Caroline told me the news when she came to check up on me this morning and gave me a blood bag for a peace offering I accepted it and now we were kind of on good terms like nothing happened. It's nice so I decided to be civil with the rest of them too. Including Elena…

"I wish I weren't, when we got back from looking for Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie were both gone too" Elena explains confirming me. "Shane needs Bonnie to cast a spell on Jeremy's tattoo in order to find the cure and he manage to sneak them both out from underneath our noses" Elena explains

"Well, where is Damon in all this" I ask curious. Elena was telling me how Rebecca, Stefan, and her all agreed to get along and work together, and of course Bonnie and Jeremy are missing so yeah my question is _where is Damon in all of this? _I glance at Caroline and she seemed to be worried too, and Klaus well he looked a bit mad I brought up Damon and that was totally understandable.

"We had an argument" Elena explains "we were just taking a walk then when we got the beach we saw sign of a struggle" Elena exclaims

"Meaning what" I ask curious

"Meaning someone last night probably jumped up and grabbed him" Elena stresses. To me it seems more and more I hear about their trip makes me feel the cure is becoming more worthless. If they just would have stayed home and if Damon would have let Elena go like he was supposed to! People I love and care about wouldn't be going missing.

"Oh okay so do you think Shane took him" I ask I mean this guy already took Bonnie and Jeremy so what was stopping him for taking Damon…

"No I mean he's not strong enough to take Damon on even with the element of surprise he must have someone or a few some ones helping him" Elena says

"Oh I'm sorry I wish I was there to help" I say sincerely

"Maybe there is something you can do at home" Elena says suggestively

"Okay anything" I say agreeing, I wanted my family back home and safe.

"Well Shane is going after the cure right so in order to find it you need Jeremy's tattoo which we have pictures of the only thing is we can't translate them" Elena explains

"Unless you get the hunter's sword from Mr. Niklaus" I say glancing in his direction who was smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at him and stick my tongue out him before returning back to the phone call. _Men_.

"Exactly" Elena says sighing

"He won't give up the sword" I faintly hear Rebecca say in the background

"Yeah, but if anyone can get it from him would be his girlfriend who happens to be Serenity" I hear Stefan reason

"He will never give up the sword not even for blue" Rebecca says sternly I then drown out their conversation I wasn't in the mood to listen to them banter.

"Well if someone won't tell me then I guess Caroline and Tyler have a mission considering I am trapped in my own living room" I stress out "I mean you can only hide a three foot piece of metal somewhere" I say looking at Klaus "Just email the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo to Caroline" I say

"Thank you Serenity, and I'm really sorry about everything" Elena says sincerely

"Its okay don't become Stefan and grow brooding lines on your forehead" I joke

"Hey" I hear Stefan said defending I giggle.

"I'll talk to you lovely's later, love you, bye" I say

"Love you too, bye" Elena says we hang up. I walk over to the barrier and hand Caroline her phone back which she takes

"Don't worry I'll find it" Caroline says sticking her phone in her pocket

"Okay just remember his security code to his house is my birthday" I say smiling a bit Caroline nods

"6, 22, 92, got it" Caroline confirms nodding her head

"Need my help with anything love" Klaus asks I look over my shoulder at him

"No" I say softly Caroline sighs and walks out the door. "You wouldn't help even if I begged you" I say as I walk over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. "You don't want them to find the cure so I have to take matters in my own hands" I explain smiling cutely at him. He sighs wrapping his arms around my waist. "And you need to stop worrying" I say

"What makes you think I'm worried sweetheart" Klaus asks

"Because I know you, you're worried about them using the cure against you, and you're also worried that Damon will swoop in here with the cure and use it as an apology for me and I will magically jump into his arms" I explain Klaus's silence answered it all. "If I have to tell you every second of the day that I love you I will and if I have to remind you every hour I'm yours I will and if I have to tell you you're the only one I want every day I will just so you can get it through that think skull of yours I'm not going anywhere okay, and I don't want the cure I don't want to have to worry every full moon plus with being a vampire my emotions sky rocketed meaning l love you more, I can be even more happy with you and" I say kissing him passionately on the lips and pull back smiling "I can feel you more intensely" I whisper against his lips. I then use my hands and push his neck down making his forehead rest on mine I then capture his lips once again. Klaus was the one to break the kiss this time.

"Thank you" He says sincerely looking into my eyes intently. Oh how I loved his eyes, they were so _blue. _

"You're welcome and I mean it, every word" I say sincerely

"I love you" Klaus says sweetly I could melt I smile brightly

"I love you too" I say we both smile big and lean in for another kiss.


	36. Ch36 Down The Rabbit Hole pt2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you all for your support sorry for not updating my sister came to stay with me and she has two kids ones three and the other is two months so at my house things were hectic so again really sorry!**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (Vampire dairies**_

"Because I know you, you're worried about them using the cure against you, and you're also worried that Damon will swoop in here with the cure and use it as an apology for me and I will magically jump into his arms" I explain Klaus's silence answered it all. "If I have to tell you every second of the day that I love you I will and if I have to remind you every hour I'm yours I will and if I have to tell you you're the only one I want every day I will just so you can get it through that think skull of yours I'm not going anywhere okay, and I don't want the cure I don't want to have to worry every full moon plus with being a vampire my emotions sky rocketed meaning l love you more, I can be even more happy with you and" I say kissing him passionately on the lips and pull back smiling "I can feel you more intensely" I whisper against his lips. I then use my hands and push his neck down making his forehead rest on mine I then capture his lips once again. Klaus was the one to break the kiss this time.

**Chapter 36 Down The Rabbit Hole part 2 **

"We go it" Caroline announces as her and Tyler comes in through the front door. Tyler was carrying the sword that was wrapped up in some cloth and Caroline carrying her laptop.

"Oh well isn't orphan Lockwood" Klaus says I slap his chest. We were sitting side by side on the coffee table watching them set up. "Come to show how much you are against me" Klaus asks smiling ignoring my hit I sigh

"I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure" Tyler states "Found this in your attic" he says while pulling the sword out.

"And you think finding the sword would bring you closer to finding the cure" Klaus asks

"I don't know you tell me I was playing around on the handle on the ride over and I found this" Tyler exclaims unwrapping some leather off the handle to reveal a dial rotator. Klaus inhales a deep breath while standing up and walking over. Curiosity got the best of me and I follow in pursuit.

"And what do you think it is" Klaus asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's called a crypt text" Caroline pipes up making her way over to us Tyler gives her a look "What I've seen the Da Vinci code" Caroline says shrugging "You turn the different sides to different symbols to get the translation on the other side" she explains "And with the power of the internet Elena sent these" Caroline says holding up a stack of photo's of Jeremy's tattoo "So now all we have to do is translate it away" Caroline says plopping down on the couch "and if you wouldn't mind helping we won't stop you" Caroline says to Klaus

"Right well might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic dictionary from the nearest retailer "Klaus says sarcastically well I was with him on this one. Aramaic language hasn't been used since well forever it would take forever on the internet plus they have a high chance of translating it wrong. Klaus in my guess would be the only one to translate it.

"What's Aramaic" Tyler asks confused

"It's a dead language, it hasn't been used since biblical times" I explain

"Qetsiyah's native tongue I'm guessing" Klaus adds with a side smile "Oh though if you had the best dictionary in the world it could take days to translate perhaps weeks" Klaus explains and takes a seat back on the coffee table with a sigh. Klaus then says something in Aramaic and I smile. Hey in my defense it was sexy.

"What does that mean" Caroline asks

"If you only knew Aramaic" Klaus says with a smirk. I sigh at them constantly back and forth. I walk over and lay down on the other couch that was in the barrier this was going to be a long few days. Tyler and Caroline begin to lay out everything and begin to work. They label some cards and print more pictures and begin mapping everything out. Caroline constantly typing away on her computer, and I felt bad I wish I could help more, but honestly I couldn't. I forgave them for trapping me, but it seems no matter what happens I am constantly reminded of it. How I can't help Elena on the island, or how I can't help sort out the Aramaic language and get it translated for them, or how I can't even shower for crying out loud. A few hours later Klaus ended up joining me on the couch he laid down where his back is against the back of the couch and I laid down next to him his arm as my pillow. My right hand fingers laced with his left ones as we lay comfortably even though my left side was slightly laying on his right. Tyler and Caroline continually to furiously work away, soon she breaks the silence in the room.

"I think I got something" Caroline announces "Okay this is it we translated all the symbols from the tattoo" Caroline says "The passage requires a young senator and a pretty flower" Caroline mumbles lifting the cards "Okay none of this makes sense" She exclaims slamming the stuff in her hands down on the table. I sigh and untangle myself from Klaus and walk over to the barrier Klaus joining me by my side. I look over at Klaus who smirks and begins to say more of the Aramaic language.

"Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom" Klaus states

"What are you doing" Tyler asks suspiciously talking from his spot next to Caroline on the couch

"I don't need to you my reasons, bring my sword over here" Klaus says putting his hands behind his back I glance at Caroline then back out Klaus there was hesitation.

"Please Caroline just let him see the sword" I say softly hoping my friend would just go along with it. "Here" I hold out my hand with a sincere look. Caroline sighs before standing up and walking over and hands me the sword cautiously. I take it slowly and knew Caroline was doing this to show she trusted me and now I can say I finally fully forgave her.

"Just please don't let him have it" Caroline says glancing at Klaus for a mere second I nod she stays there as I hold the sword up to Klaus so he can examine the handle.

"Silas rests on the far side it means of his destruction at hand" Klaus says then he glances at the computer examining Jeremy's tattoo. Suddenly Klaus looks more serious and turns to me. "Turn the crypt text to the right" Klaus says softly I do as he says "Stop" he says once I turn it enough "The top of the hill reveals a key to a nautical map" Klaus mumbles he then glances back at my eyes "Turn it the left" he says and again I do as I'm told "Now turn the other piece" he says and again I do it "There's something else" Klaus concludes Klaus's mouth then turns up into a smirk and begins to recite what is written in Aramaic. Wow I have to say I love it when he speaks a different language not only would it be sexy in a bedroom he should definitely teach me.

"What does it mean" I ask curious he eyes travel up to reach mine Klaus smiles and sends me a look as if to say 'not now' I nod in understanding it was something he didn't want my friends to know.

"Klaus what does it mean" Caroline asks snapping at him I sigh and over the sword back to her she takes it grateful and sends Klaus a glare she then turns on her heel and sets the sword down and grabs her phone my guess she was calling Rebecca. While she was dialing I turn to Klaus I grab his arm and drag him as far as we can away from Tyler and Caroline.

"What does it mean" I whisper lonely so only Klaus can hear. Klaus leans down and whispers in my ear.

"There is only one dose of the cure" I froze. This was big. One dose of the cure only one dose, but Rebecca wants to be human have a family, Stefan wants the cure to be human and have a family of his own, and Elena oh my gosh Elena she needs the cure to get rid of the sire bond and come back to the old Elena, the human Elena. Klaus pulls away and kisses my cheek for comfort and goes back over to the barrier I sigh and know that this group thing just turned into a race. A race to see who gets the cure first and all I wish for is no one better die.

"Hey it's Caroline" Caroline greets into the phone I snap out of my thoughts and go over and stand next to Klaus again. "We have the translation of the tattoo we are emailing you the map and the pictures and the instructions right now" Caroline says as Tyler taps his fingers on the keyboard

"Got it thanks" Rebecca says through the phone

"Actually it was me" Klaus chimes in as he begins pacing with a grin and right there I knew exactly what was on his mind. He was going to drop the bomb it was written all over his face.

"Nik you helped" Rebecca asks surprised and I don't blame her I was shocked myself but also proud that he set all the drama aside and became the bigger person, but knowing what he was about to do know I don't know, but hey I love the guy even his faults he wouldn't be him if he didn't have them.

"You sound so surprised little sister" Klaus remarks reading my thoughts exactly

"Shouldn't I be" Rebecca asks "I-I mean you don't want me to be human, you don't want any one of us to be human so why would you help us find the cure" Rebecca asks

"Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of the thing you want the longer you continue to hate me perhaps I finally want my sister to know happiness" Klaus exclaims I narrow my eyes at him he can't fool me 'm not as gullible as Rebecca

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me a thousand times" Rebecca remarks

"Well no more fooling" Klaus states his face back to seriousness okay maybe I am gullible right now he was hard to read. Maybe Klaus wants to drop the bomb so they race after the cure and Rebecca or Elena will try to shove it down their throat using the cure so they can't use it against him. I am smart. "No more games" Klaus continues "I hope you get to live…and die as you wish" Klaus and I think it was actually sincere

"So do I" Rebecca says softly

"There is one more thing Rebecca" Klaus says here it comes….

"There is only one does of the cure" I announce beating Klaus. Tyler and Caroline grab the phone as quickly as they can and hang it up

"You took my thunder" Klaus says smirking I shrug.

"You took too long" State

"Serenity" Caroline screeches I shrug my shoulders it needed to be said. Plus maybe a part of me doesn't want Elena cured I do need someone with me in a century or so that isn't Klaus, and I know Jeremy won't turn.


	37. Ch37 Down The Rabbit Hole pt3

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you guys so much thank you all for your support it means a lot to me! Sorry my updating has been spotty I'm sick :p but don't worry I'll live and I will continue to try to update! (:**_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (Vampire Diaries)**_

_"Well no more fooling" Klaus states his face back to seriousness okay maybe I am gullible right now he was hard to read. Maybe Klaus wants to drop the bomb so they race after the cure and Rebecca or Elena will try to shove it down their throat using the cure so they can't use it against him. I am smart. "No more games" Klaus continues "I hope you get to live…and die as you wish" Klaus and I think it was actually sincere_

_"So do I" Rebecca says softly_

_"There is one more thing Rebecca" Klaus says here it comes…._

_"There is only one does of the cure" I announce beating Klaus. Tyler and Caroline grab the phone as quickly as they can and hang it up_

_"You took my thunder" Klaus says smirking I shrug._

_"You took too long" State_

_"Serenity" Caroline screeches_

**Chapter 37 Down The Rabbit Hole part 3**

Tyler and Caroline jump up from the couch and storm out of the house, angry. I don't blame them, so maybe I should have just texted Elena about the cure, but Caroline has my phone so I guess that wouldn't have worked. Rebecca was Klaus's and I's only chance to reveal there was only one dose of the cure. I only pray that Rebecca or Elena takes it. I don't want them curing my boyfriend. I can't lose him and if they kill him I would never forgive them and I'm pretty sure I would kill myself. I mean why have internity if you have to spend it alone. I know I would have Elena I mean a part of me is selfish hoping she won't become human and grow old and die, but that's not my choice, and for Jeremy if he would let me I would turn him too, but I know he will never ask for this. I know I could have told Caroline and Tyler, but Klaus obviously didn't want them to know until well when he wanted to boost it to Rebecca, but I of course beat him to the punch. The only things that concerning me is Klaus and his vengeance; soon Caroline comes back inside.

"Serenity can you come here" Caroline asks I nod and stand up from Klaus's lap we were sitting on the single chair that sets in the corner. I make my way over to where only the barrier separates us. Caroline mouths the word "Help" and glances at Klaus then back at the door where I know Tyler was standing and waiting. I nod my head knowing exactly what she was asking for. Honestly I would have tried to change his mind anyway Tyler may be a jerk sometimes, but he's my friend, and I would never forgive myself if I let something happen to any of my friends if I could have done something about it. Caroline nods back at me and turns to walk away. I turn around to face Klaus and take a deep breath.

"You can't kill Tyler" I say softly

"Not only can I, I have too" Klaus says "I have a reputation to hold, more over I want too" Klaus explains

"I'm not asking you to forgive him I'm upset about the situation too" I say "I'm asking you to let him live even if it has to be far from here" I explain Klaus stands up from the chair and slowly makes his way over.

"So Tyler gets to live a happy life after turning all my hybrids against me, after he tried to kill me, after he made his life mission to use the cure against me" Klaus asks I sigh

"We all want the cure" I exclaim overlapping his voice

"Do we" he asks and that's where I stop "Even you" he asks softly I sigh

"It doesn't matter does it" I ask "There is only one and if I did take the cure I would be stuck turning every full moon I would grow old why you stayed you, and I would never get a chance to be what I am now because Elena is dead my doppelganger side is dead there is no doppelganger blood for me to be who I am so I can't" I explain sternly

"You wouldn't take it would you, even if you had the chance you wouldn't" Klaus states "I know you Serenity more than you probably know yourself, they way you talked to me about your parents, the accident the way your life used to be when it was simple. You were just a fragile little girl scared of the big bad world. When you were introduced to the supernatural admit it, it scared you, but it also ignited a fire in you made you want to live again made you feel you had a purpose even if it was all revolved around your sister and her safety. Then you became a werewolf, which scared you back to that little girl and then you became like me a hybrid half werewolf half vampire and felt something bigger something you never experienced. That's why I know you won't take the cure you like yourself better now you like the feeling of being strong, fast, fearless. We are a lot alike you and I" Klaus explains and he was right.

"Your right, you know me which means you should know that my friends mean a lot to me even if they did me wrong, but if we are alike like you say then you should know I'm compassionate and I want you to show your side show Tyler mercy just this last time show him you're the bigger person I know he did you wrong, but please Klaus" I beg

"Very well" Klaus says Caroline comes back in at this time

"What" Caroline asks shocked

"Tell Tyler to leave eminently" Klaus says Caroline smiles before throwing her coat on "And tell him to run and hide in a place where I will never find him" Klaus says sternly

"Of course" Caroline says

"Tell him this is the mercy I extend for Serenity's sake, but I will give him a head start before I kill him" Klaus concludes I sigh and sit down on the couch. At least I tried, but I know deep down Klaus won't chase down after him. I just know it. Caroline sighs and walks out the door to Tyler. I can hear them saying goodbye to one of another. I can hear Caroline crying. I feel guilty, but there is really nothing I could do. I love Klaus and he loves me, but that doesn't me I can control him. Klaus made a decision and there is nothing I can do about it. I stand up from the couch when I hear Tyler leave I walk up to the barrier and stick my hand out. Nothing.

"There barriers down" I say Klaus sighs and takes my hand in his and we walk out of the house so see Caroline sitting on the bench still crying. Again the guilt rides in my stomach.

"What how did you get out" Caroline asks standing up

"Something must have happened to Bonnie" I explain softly "I would like my phone please so I call to make sure everyone's alright" I explain Caroline nods and hands me my phone Klaus takes a step forward dragging me with him Caroline takes a step back.

"Don't worry love I'm not going to hurt you" Klaus says almost mocking

"You've done enough" Caroline growls

"I believe I did more than enough I showed kindness, forgiveness, and pity" Klaus explains "It was all for Serenity it was all for her you should thank her and think twice before you decide to put her on the back burner" Klaus explains I sigh and put my hand on Klaus chest

"Let's just go" I say I give Caroline an apologetic smile and Klaus and I walk away hand in hand back to his house. I was tired, hungry and felt icky. As soon as Klaus and I make it home that's what we both do. We feed then take a nice hot bubble bath together.

**Stefan/Elena (In the cave where Silas is)**

"Elena" Stefan calls softly as he sees her on the ground. Stefan reaches down and helps her stand she has blood tinkling down on her side on her face. "What happened" He asks concerned. Elena gives him a scared and angry look.

"She's here" She growls out with some worry.

**Bonnie/Jeremy/Katherine (In the cave next to Silas)**

"We have to feed him Jer we can't get the cure unless he moves his hands" Bonnie stresses

"What no there has to be another way then to raise him" Jeremy explains suddenly a hunter comes out of nowhere and stabs Bonnie causing her to fall to the ground.

"Your friend's right" The hunter says with a Scottish accent

"Bonnie" Jeremy shouts and rushes to the witches' side the hunter cuts his wrist and begins to feed Silas

"Wait what are you doing" Jeremy growls

"Getting the cure and feeding it to Silas" The hunter exclaims Jeremy tackles the hunter and they begin to fight "What did you think you could use the cure for your friends" The hunter asks "Oh right your sister" The hunter taunts as they continue to fight the hunter finally gets the upper hand "Were on the same side Jeremy we are hunters are duty is to put down Silas"

"No" Jeremy says getting the upper hand, but the hunter gets out of his grip and flips Jeremy to the ground and pulls out a knife

"Nothing personal mate" The hunter says but before he can do anything Katherine zooms in dressed like Elena grabs the hunter and pulls out her vampire face

"Elena, no, the hunters curse" Jeremy exclaims Katherine pulls away from the hunter and slams his face into some stone knocking him out. Jeremy then crawls over to Bonnie.

"It's okay Bonnie everything is going to okay Elena's here" Jeremy reinsures Bonnie who is lying on the ground with a stab wound from the other hunter.

"Here let's get you up" Katherine says to Jeremy pretending to be Elena Jeremy stands up

"You have to help her feed her" Jeremy exclaims

"I need to make sure your okay" Katherine explains with fake sympathy

"No I'm fine you need to save Bonnie" Jeremy says

"But Jeremy the cure is right there I mean it's right there a-after everything we've been through" Katherine stresses trying to keep her patients

"Elena the cure can wait" Jeremy says sternly Katherine rolls her eyes

"I always knew you were a brat" Katherine exclaims

"What" Jeremy asks confused Katherine grips the back of Jeremy's back neck and slams it down into Silas's mouth. Soon the stone man starts to no longer be stone Silas raises his hands and grips Jeremy closer to him. Katherine grabs the cure and bolts letting Jeremy be drained dry. Soon Silas snaps Jeremy's neck killing and his lifeless body falls to the ground next to Bonnie who is still breathing heavily and on the verge of death from the loss of blood to her stab wound.


	38. Ch38 Stand By Me

_**(A/N)**_

_**I hated writing this chapter I cried, and got all emotional so you have been warned! Also thank you all for your support it means a lot. I hope you like what I did for this so….I would say enjoy, but I know you won't if you do there is something wrong with you….it's too sad. **_

_**ALSO; Next episode "Bring It On" will have a lot of your questions answered like about the pregnancy, Serenity's dad, and more about Hayley…so be prepared because if you do end up getting confused just ask me.**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing but Serenity**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire diaries) **_

_Jeremy dies…._

**Chapter 38 Stand By Me**

Waiting….

It seems I've been waiting for an internity. I can hear Jeremy's clock ticking. Clocks…I hate them. Their nothing but filled with disappointment. They just tell you how little time you have left. You're running out of time. Every hour, minute, second that ticks by it's another hour, minute, and second of your time gone. I hate how almost everything is measured with time. Right now that's all I've been doing as the time ticks by.

Waiting…

I haven't left his side since they brought him home. They stayed quiet as I instructed them to lay him on the bed in his room. I just gripped his hand holding on to it as if he might slip away. He's coming back…he always does I believe he will come back.

Hours tick by and I start to get anxious. I start shaking and start taking deep breaths. I can hear Elena cry down stairs no doubt in one of the Salvatore's arms. Elena gave up. Stefan announced that since Jeremy is supernatural the ring won't work. Elena started to cry, but I stay emotionless.

More hours decide to tick by I finally look up from Jeremy to realize its dark out. Then that's when I smell it, rotting flesh. I mortified-ly look at Jeremy and that's when It all crashes down on me and I scream bloody murder.

**24 hours earlier…**

"Oh hey your guys are home" I say happily as I stand up from the floor since I was currently scrubbing Kol's blood away. I came home this morning after receiving Stefan's text saying they were on their way. I thought it would be nice if they came to a clean house. Elena walks in putting her stuff down and that's when I see Jeremy in Stefan's arms. I gasp and vamp speed over.

"Its okay, its okay" Elena says "He has the ring he'll wake up he's fine" Elena says I look to Stefan and he shakes his head. I knew what he was thinking. The ring won't work, Jeremy is a hunter, and he's supernatural. I shake my head at him. He was wrong.

"Take him upstairs" I order Stefan nods and does as I ask as Elena and I follow him up to Jeremy's room. Elena sits down next to Jeremy after Stefan sets him down. I sit on the other side and take his hand with the ring on it. It will work!

"Do you need anything, any of you" Stefan asks I shake my head no as I lay a blanket on my baby brother.

"No thanks, um just let me know if you hear anything from Bonnie" Elena says Stefan nods and walks out.

"What happen to Bonnie" I ask quietly my eyes never leaving Jeremy "What happened out there" I ask Elena sighs

"Well after our last phone call Rebecca announced there was only one cure she snapped Stefan's neck and I continue to search for Jeremy and Bonnie, but I ended up running into Stefan we found the cave and Damon, I went into the cave while Stefan helped Damon and Rebecca who passed out on the floor, and then Katherine showed up. I'm guessing she caused this and now she, the cure, and Bonnie is missing. Damon stayed behind to get Bonnie and Rebecca" Elena says I nod and continue to stroke Jeremy's hair forcing any dark thoughts down my throat.

"You know their talking about us right" I say quietly "Stefan and Caroline" I clarify Elena nods they were saying how Elena and I are indeniel I can hear them from downstairs even with the sink running I had better hearing then the average vampire. "He'll awake Elena" I reinsure "This is Jeremy he always bounces back" I say more to myself

"Your right, watch him I'm going to set them straight" Elena growls as she leaves the room and heads downstairs and I don't blame her. Jeremy will wake up. Elena and I have hope which is something they need. Jeremy's tattoo is gone maybe when he awakened Silas his destiny was fulfilled and he went back to normal back to human so there is a chance he can come back. Soon Elena comes back and takes her normal spot.

"They looked at me as if I was crazy" She says quietly I shake my head and take her hand in mine.

"We'll prove them wrong when Jeremy is awake and makes one of his witty comments that always makes us laugh" I say with a small smile which Elena returns both of our faces go back to small frowns as we look at our brother and just wait.

"Serenity, Elena" A soothing voice comes in

"Dr. Fell, what are you doing here" Elena asks

"I came to check on your brother, may I" she asks

"Yeah um go ahead" I say as Elena I move out of her way. Meredith goes to check Jeremy's pulse

"You won't find anything with organs um Alaric used to go through this um your just dead until you know wake up" Elena rambles "Um Rick was dead for almost a day or so and uh he died I think four times before he went crazy and uh I think Jer has uh only died I uh think three times or so" She trails off as Stefan steps into the room. "Um so yeah uh we need to keep an eye on him I don't want him to go crazy like Alaric" Elena concludes. Meredith and Stefan exchange glances and then Meredith takes a step closer to us.

"Elena, Serenity it seems Jeremy's cause of death was an extreme amount of blood loss and a vital break in the neck the blood loss explains there's no lividly but his muscles have tighten pass the point of" Before she can finish that sentence Elena cuts her off.

"No" Elena says I stay where I am in the corner just standing there honestly if someone would look at me you'd think I'd turn it off, my emotions were void, but on the inside I felt as if I was falling apart I felt as if everything that has ever been bad in my life was eating away at me, but I refuse, I refuse to believe…that my…you know where I'm going with this.

"If we don't treat his body he will start to bloat" Meredith begins rambling but I tune her out I can faintly hear Elena saying no telling her to shut up all this was really eating me a alive and I feel as if I'm going to crack so I do. I vamp speed grabbing Meredith's throat and ram her into a wall.

"Shut up, he's not dead" I scream in her face, my hybrid face comes out to play as I bare my teeth at her.

"Serenity stop" Stefan says prying me off the doctor. I struggle against Stefan

"All about your stupid science huh or about when you used vampire blood to save Elena huh is that science Meredith" I spit out her name "There is no science here It's magic we need magic we have to find Bonnie" I conclude as I start to calm down in Stefan's grip. "Bonnie can fix this all we need is Bonnie" I yell

"Serenity" I hear a voice I look over to see Matt, who turns his head to look at Jeremy with a mortified look. We all grew quiet Elena begins to cry and Stefan releases me to hold her and I walk over to Matt.

"No, no, no Matt it's okay he's fine okay he's fine" I say my voice cracking as I pull Matt to my arms which he returns shakily tears streaming down his eyes "We just need Bonnie okay, she'll fix everything" I say softly. Soon Meredith leaves along with Stefan, and Matt and Elena go grab some tea downstairs. I would be with them, but I can't leave Jeremy he doesn't need to wake up alone. Soon I hear Matt and Elena leave the house and so now it was just Stefan, Meredith, and I. Meredith bumps the A.C in Jeremy's room and goes down stairs to talk to Stefan. I stay put.

Waiting...

"Serenity" I turn around

"Bonnie" I say relieved we hug it out and Elena and Bonnie explain everything to me. The mascaras and everything for Silas to raise the dead when their done explaining they go back downstairs… I still refuse to leave Jeremy. Downstairs Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie are all talking as Stefan and Damon are outside on the porch. Meredith and Matt left. Soon the phone rings and I hear Elena announce to April Young that Jeremy's dead just as Damon and Stefan come back inside.

**Present Time**

I finally look up from Jeremy to realize its dark out. Then that's when I smell it, rotting flesh. I mortified-ly look at Jeremy and that's when It all crashes down on me and I scream bloody murder.

"What's wrong" Stefan comes in I don't say anything I remain silent "Serenity I-"

"Get his body and bring him down stairs" I snap and make my way downstairs I find everyone staring at me as I cry "Elena why did you lie to April" I ask shakily

"Serenity I'm sorry, but Jeremy's gone" she begins to sob

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no your lying, why are you lying" I shout out them sobbing as I do so. "No" I sob Stefan takes me into his arms but I shove him back hard causing him to fly on the other side of the Gilbert home. "Don't touch me" I scream I then look at Elena and I grab her by the neck and shove her against the wall "I hate you" I whisper "You were supposed to look after him, you were supposed to take care of him, Elena" I screech at her. "Why, why, just why Elena where you that selfish to get the cure" I ask her. Soon Caroline and Damon grab me and pull me off of her. I let out a humorless laugh and start throwing stuff around the room. I throw furniture, pictures, just everything "I can't just no he's not dead" I scream

"Serenity, please come on calm down please" Damon says soothingly taking me in his hands he thumbs rubbing my tear streaming cheeks. For a second it calms me but I start shaking my head at him.

"You're just as much to blame" I say and push him away from me too.

"Serenity stop it your scaring me" Caroline whines flinching every time I cause an item to fly across the room as I terrorize my home.

"Caroline she's right it's my fault" Elena says crying she soon joins me at wrecking the house. Soon I really become out of control. I fight and pound against Stefan and Damon and I try to attack Elena once again it took Caroline, Damon, and Stefan to hold me down

"I hate you Elena I hate I hate you, you did this he was all I had left he was human a kid he didn't deserve to die his blood is on your hands Elena I hate you" I shout between sobs at they hold me down.

"Call Klaus, someone call Klaus" Stefan shouts I was practically having a panic attack I was shaking, I couldn't breathe I was suffocating…

"I got him on the phone" Elena announces

"Jeremy" I scream as I rip from their grasp as I make my way to my brother on the couch "Please, please wake up I need you, I need you, please, I'm begging you wake up you can't leave me you hear me you can't leave me" I scream shaking his body trying to wake him up.

"Jeremy's dead, Klaus. Serenity's lost it I don't know what to do she needs you" Elena says urgently into the phone.

"Jeremy" I scream as I continue to shake him I stop and go over to the fire place and grab a match and light it.

"Whoa, Serenity please put that down before you hurt yourself" Bonnie says

"Shut up Bonnie" I snap "I can't live here anymore there's nothing here" I yell

"Serenity" I snap my head over to see Klaus he looked so broken…"Put it down love" I shake my head

"No, no, just no just shut up Nik okay just everyone just shut up" I yell "I can't I can't hold it in anymore there's nothing left" I whisper "Ah" I scream from the match Klaus knocks it out of my hand suddenly I drop to my knees "I don't want to live anymore" I say barely a whisper. Klaus kneels down beside me and wipes my tears away.

"Serenity listen to me closely I need you to calm down okay" Klaus soothes

"Don't you dare" I growl knowing what he was doing

"Klaus you have to really mean deep down for it to work your sire bond is different it's deeper" Damon exclaims as he was holding Elena as she was crying next to me.

"Klaus don't, just-just let me burn with this house" I say softly "Just let me burn"

"Serenity calm down, you will no longer be crippled by your brother's death, you'll be okay, you'll miss him but you know he's in a better place" Klaus says looking me in the eyes intently. "You'll be okay" he whispers sternly and I was I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders...I could breath again

"You didn't compel her did you" Caroline asks worriedly

"No" Klaus snaps he then gathers me in his arms and carries me bridal style. I start to drift off to sleep the last thing I hear is Damon telling Elena to turn it off, and Klaus warning them to not mention Jeremy or any Silas business to me again. With that Klaus takes me home, my new home…with him because where ever he is, is my home because he is the only thing I have left.


	39. Ch39 Bring It On pt1

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you for all your support i'm glad that your glad i didn't shut Serenity's emotions off! It's just there are some things that need to be said and done in these next few chapters that i think will thicken the plot it's already planned and written so enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer; i own nothing but my OC**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (Vampire Diaries)**_

_"Serenity calm down, you will no longer be crippled by your brother's death, you'll be okay, you'll miss him but you know he's in a better place" Klaus says looking me in the eyes intently. "You'll be okay" he whispers sternly and I was I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders...I could breath again_

_"You didn't compel her did you" Caroline asks worriedly_

_"No" Klaus snaps he then gathers me in his arms and carries me bridal style. I start to drift off to sleep the last thing I hear is Damon telling Elena to turn it off, and Klaus warning them to not mention Jeremy or any Silas business to me again. With that Klaus takes me home, my new home…with him because where ever he is, is my home because he is the only thing I have left._

**Chapter 39 Bring It On part 1**

I watched her. Every nerve in body was screaming at me to hate her, but I don't. I watch as she exits the gas station and a few truckers honk their horns and drive away. She looks around her franticly no doubt looking for me. I look over to see we have company. Another vampire…I watch as he jumps down in front of her and shoves her down and that's when I make my appearance. I jump down and rip the vampire off of her I bite down on his neck and shove him far away from the frightened girl.

"You came" she says surprised and breathlessly from the ground.

"You told Klaus it was urgent" I say and hold my hand out for her, which she thankfully takes and I help her pull up to her feet. Soon I hear the other vampire swoosh away which Hayley jumped back a little "It's okay he'll be dead before morning" I say knowing my venom seeped into his veins.

"There could be others" she says worriedly

"Well you were the one who was stupid enough to make a deal Katarina Petrova" I answer her

"You're a little more…aggressive then last time I saw you" Hayley says

"Well the last time you saw me you killed me, and now you're seeking Klaus's and I's help and I promised him I wouldn't harm you plus my brother just died and not to mention my sister has no humanity so forgive me if I'm a little grumpy" I exclaim

"Sorry" she says softly I shrug

"It's fine you did me a favor so I guess I should thank you I like being what I am" I say honestly

"So…friends" she asks hesitantly

"Don't push it I can still hand you over to Katherine" I say

"We made a deal you promised to protect me" Hayley explain I nod

"And I keep my promises just keep your end of the bargain and tell me everything you know about Katherine" I say Hayley says nothing but nods "Now come on I'll take you to my house and uh I don't know I guess work on being friends since I kind of don't have anymore" I say unsurely

"Sure, but don't mind me asking what happened" She asks curious as we walk to one of Klaus's cars we get in and I begin to drive home.

"My sister and her friends trapped Klaus and I in my old house while they went to get the cure I forgave them then they brought my brother home dead and I lost it and Elena and I burnt the house down with his body in it and I told her that I hate her, and everyone is wrapped around her finger so I just included them in on my hate so now all I have is Klaus and hopefully you because I'm in desperate need of some girl time" I say with a slight smile which Hayley returns the rest of the ride stays silent.

"Not to be rude but you don't seem that upset over your brother" Hayley says quietly breaking the silence I sigh

"When you killed me, my doppelganger side completed my transition and it canceled the sire bond the hybrids have for Klaus, but a vampire can be still sired if they had feelings for the maker when they were human and I did but it's a different kind of sire bond Klaus can't boss me around or anything it's just like when I broke after I realized my brother was gone Klaus tried to get me to calm done I wouldn't do it at first until he truly meant it as in he truly wanted me to not be sad so as you can tell I'm okay" I explain after that it was quiet all the way to Klaus's house. Once we arrive Klaus was already in bed I don't blame him it was four in the morning. Klaus was the one who was supposed to meet Hayley but I got to his phone before it woke him up. I show Hayley to a spare room for her to stay in and I join Klaus in bed and fall fast asleep.

I wake up to hear voices downstairs I instantly recognize them as Klaus and Damon. Damon discovered our phone calls to Hayley and how Klaus sucks at catching Katherine. I sigh when Damon brings up…

"Does Serenity know about this" Damon asks no doubt with a smirk. I get it Damon cares; I just wish he would stop trying to infuriate Klaus by using me. I decide to go downstairs and make my presents known. I hurry up and change into some clothes and make my way toward the living room. "Serenity" Damon greets with a small smile which I return.

"Hey Damon" I greet "What are you doing here" I ask curious to where their conversation was going

"Oh nothing just interrogating your boyfriend about little Miss Hayley's war bouts you know the one who snapped your neck" Damon remarks "Did you know he's making late night phone calls" Damon asks smirking Klaus sighs swirling the bourbon in his glass.

"Damon those are my calls" I state with a shrug a smile come on Klaus's face as he looks at Damon smugly. "And why are you looking up history" I ask

"Word is Hayley and Katherine are closer then we think I get answers from Hayley on Katherine and I find Katherine I get the cure for your sister" Damon explains

"Hayley is unavailable at the moment but I know someone who may help you with your Katherine problem" I say "And you might want to hurry you see I had a little run in with a vampire he took a nasty bite that one so I say you have by tonight to get your answers" I explain taking a seat next to Klaus. Damon huffs

"Blue can I talk to you outside" Damon asks sternly

"Sure" I say and follow him out onto the porch "What" I ask

"I don't like this, us at each other's throat we used to be partners in crime and now I have feeling you hate me" Damon explains I sigh

"I don't hate you Damon, I still care for you as a friend, it's just ever since Kol and me being trapped in my own home we grew apart, and if you're willing I wouldn't mind being your friend again" I say with a small smile which Damon returns and then pulls me into his arms his chin resting on my head. I relax in his arms and breathe in his scent. I really missed Damon, but just things are never going to be the same and I'm okay with that. I just hope Hayley will give me everything I need before Damon and them find answers. Katherine can have two goals with that cure, one is to shove it down Klaus's throat or use it to bargain her freedom and I want neither. I may still have my emotions. But if I ever see Katherine Katarina Petrova Pierce ever again just a glimpse…she will pay…she will die.


	40. Ch40 Bring It On pt2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Happy 40th chapter! I hope you like it, it reveals some things and it gives you the answer you've been waiting for! I want to thank everyone who has been with me since chapter one and the new readers and so on thank you so much for your support! **_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but Serenity!**_

_**Previously on Running Up That Hill (vampire dairies) **_

_Damon and Serenity made amends. Serenity and Klaus have been keeping contact with Hayley. Elena has shut it off. Jeremy is dead. _

**Chapter 40 Bring It On part 2**

"Klaus I'm leaving" I shout Klaus swooshes right in front of me and looks at me head to toe I pose "What do you think" I ask showing off my cheer uniform "I have a competition today and I thought why not get my mind of things" I explain

"I like it" Klaus breathes I smile and wrap my arms around his neck

"Does that mean you're going to take it off later" I whisper my lips brushes against his Klaus hums in delight I lay a kiss on his lips. "I got to get going before Caroline has a search team" I muse Klaus chuckles

"Alright love, be careful" He says I nod

"I will, I love you" I say sweetly

"Love you too" he says back I smile and give him one last kiss then exit my home and make my way to the school. Once I get to the school I make my way over to the cheerleaders only to discover Elena is here.

"Hey you're here" Caroline says excitedly I smile at her

"I'm here but I wish you told me she would be here" I say gesturing towards my soulless sister.

"Look I know you're angry and upset but she's your sister and she needs you" Caroline explains I sigh

"Okay fine but if she does anything and I do mean anything I'm backing out as fast as I came in" I say sternly Caroline nods

"Um can you excuse the fact she fed on the competition" Caroline says hesitantly I sigh

"Does Damon know about this I thought he used the sire bond on her" I ask

"Apparently turning of your emotions turns off the sire bond" Caroline says unsurely "Stefan is on the phone with Damon" Caroline explains "Where is Damon anyway isn't he supposed to help look after Elena" Caroline asks

"Um actually that's my fault I sent Damon on a scavenger hunt" I say with a guilty smile

"What do you mean" she asks

"Nope not saying a word Damon can explain I made a promise to two people so my lips are sealed" I say Caroline rolls her eyes

"Fine let's go stretch" She says giving in I nod and we walk over to the other girls.

Soon the competition started and everyone took their place. Elena kept glancing at me giving me uneasy looks making me uncomfortable. Soon the music blared through the speakers and we began to do a route teen. It was finally the ending but when I prepared to be caught Elena backed away at last second causing to me fall on my back. To say I was angry and hurt was an understatement. Everyone rushes to help me but I stand up on my own and brush it off I send Stefan a death glare and walk out of the school like nothing happened. Elena is Katherine, Katherine is Elena and I'm done with both. She wants to be a soulless immature vampire who wants to get exposed she can burn at the stake I'm not dealing with this I'm tired. I put up with her through everything she put me through but bringing my brother home…was the last straw. As soon as I enter Klaus's house I hear Hayley and him in the dining room.

"I believe in hospitality over ignorance you can thank Serenity for that" Klaus remarks I sigh and stump my way past both of them I can feel their eyes on me but I ignore them. I make my way into the kitchen and accidently bump into a vase but before it knocks down I catch it. I look at it and shrug and throw it across the room and watch it shatter I then grab a blood bag and sit down at the dining table with Klaus and Hayley who are still looking at me.

"Don't stop on my account" I say gesturing with my hand "So Klaus you were saying, so Hayley where is Katarina" I ask

"How the hell would I know" She asks shrugging taking a sip of wine

"Hayley I am this close to ripping someone's head off and it would be easier if you just cooperate I am on edge okay and I think I planned at least a thousand ways to kill my sister just by a ten minute drive from the school and here. Now you must know something because Katherine sent some guy last night to come end you so you must know something" I explain "tell me what did Katherine promise you" I ask curious Hayley sighs and sets down her drink

"I was in New Orleans trying to find out some information on my real parents Katherine found me and told me she could help" Hayley explains

"An orphan" Klaus says softly and glances at me and I avoid his gaze. "Abandonment issues that does it every time" Klaus amuses

"You would know about that" I mumble Klaus just smiles ignoring my comment

"I am the only who can protect you and I'm willing to do so but in exchange for you to cooperate" Klaus says. After that the room goes silent and kind of awkward.

"So Hayley um I want to show you something" I say uneasily Hayley looked hesitant but nodded anyway. "Excuse us sweetie" I say to Klaus and walk out of the room with Hayley on my heels. I know she felt intimidated and a little afraid of Klaus and I don't blame her I was scared of him once, but that all changed when he bluntly told me he fancied me.

"So what did you want to show me" Hayley asks still sipping her wine I open the double French doors that lead to Klaus's art studio

"Did you know Klaus is an artist" I say gesturing towards the most beautiful art I ever seen Hayley starts looking through some of the pictures.

"Hate that, definitely not that one, despise that, okay this one doesn't make me want to barf" Hayley judges as she holds up one Klaus's old ones that represented anger and loneliness it was a dark colored painting a shadowed figure of a man on a hill in the middle of the night surrounded by trees and the moon gleaming down on him. The piece did scream lonely and sometimes Klaus still draws pictures like it, but it's mostly because like he said a few minutes ago; abandonment. "Why does he paint" she asks curious

"Painting is a metaphor for control, every choice is his; the canvas, the color, as Klaus told me when he was a child he had no sense of why or where he had a place in this world but art taught him that vision can be achieved with a share force of will" I explain but I don't stop talking "same way as life provided one to refuse to let one stand in one's way" I exclaim recited Klaus's words to almost memory.

"He sounds deep" Hayley says

"Too deep if you ask me" I say with a small smile I turn and start looking at his work even though I've been in here a hundred times I will still and always be amazed.

"Hey what's that" Hayley asks putting a hand on my shoulder I turn around and put my hand where hers once laid.

"What" I ask worried

"That birth mark" Hayley explains I sigh in relief I thought something was wrong

"Yeah um weird huh I uh had it since I was born why" I ask

"I have the same one" Hayley says and pulls down her sleeve to reveal the exact same birth mark. "It's probably nothing" Hayley dismisses

"That's not nothing" I say honestly wondering what was going on. "They're the same shape of a half cresset moon were both werewolves slaves to the moon it's got to mean something, didn't you say you were looking for your family because I've been wondering who my dad might be maybe this is-" before I can finish my sentence Hayley puts a hand on my mouth

"Shh, okay look I've been hunting down my family for a long time this is a lead I've been looking for do you know anything" Hayley asks

"No and I would ask my birth mom but she kind of went suicidal" I explain

"Okay let's keep this to ourselves" Hayley urges

"You mean keep this from Klaus" I say

"I can't let anyone get in my way on discovering who my family is" Hayley says

"Okay I'll make you a deal I'll keep us being related to myself if you at least name a few people who can possibly be in contact with Katherine, and if you find anything about our family well my dad's side you let me know, deal" I ask

"Deal" Hayley says. I knew to was wrong to keep something from Klaus considering we tell each other everything but I'm willing to do whatever to find Katherine and end her I don't care about the cure I want her dead. Plus I have been curious about my dad's side of the family I already know about Isobel's and how I'm really half Petrova, but am I half Marshall that is Hayley's last name…are we related? I mean the same birth mark, both werewolves supernatural beings if that isn't something I don't know what is. Soon Klaus enters the room

"My sister informs me your little vampire sailor is dead your free to go" Klaus dismisses

"I'll walk you out" I say and follow Hayley to the door and I walk her to a car Klaus is kindly enough to let her have. "Listen thank you for being a friend today even though it was to protect you it was nice the past few days I've been surrounded by Klaus so it was nice to have a female to talk to" I truthfully

"No problem" Hayley says "Oh and I told Klaus the names" she says I nod

"Listen here is my number I really want to find out about my dad so" I say handing her a piece of paper "I know what it's like to not have a family I mean I lost my adoptive parents, birth parent, aunt, uncle, step dad, my little brother and now I'm not sure if I can call Elena my sister anymore and knowing that were related somehow is important to me so don't be afraid to ring me up if you need anything or find anything and that goes both ways" I exclaim

"Thank you" she says sincerely I nod and we hug and say our goodbyes and make my way back into my home. Klaus stands there giving me a smile

"What" I ask

"You broke my vase" he amuses I laugh

"Well during the competition I was literally laid on my back by my sister so yes I was angry if it helps I didn't like that vase at all" I say with a smile he chuckles

"Does the offer still stand" Klaus asks

"What offer" I ask Klaus walks over to me and caresses my cheek with his hand and rubs his thumb on my bottom lip

"The one I get you out of this uniform" Klaus says I giggle as he places wet kisses on my jaw line to my neck to my shoulder blade, but then he stops and his thumb rubs over the birth mark Hayley spotted. I freeze in my spot. Did he hear us? Does he know? "This mark I've seen it before" Klaus says

"Yeah a birth mark which plenty people have" I say with a chuckle hoping he would drop it he's seen my body before why now decide to point out my birthmark?

"I've seen it on a handful of a people a werewolf clan in Louisiana" Klaus dishes

"How about instead of talking we do more of this" I say seductively and kiss him and shove him hard against the wall and ripping another one his famous shirts Klaus smirks and takes control and does it how we both love it. After we made love Klaus and I reach our high I noticed something different something vampires can't do but I could have sworn Klaus procreated, but I don't say nothing of it I'm probably losing my mind instead after Klaus goes to sleep I wiggle out of his grasp and text Hayley on the new information that Klaus told me about our birthmark.


End file.
